The Wolf and the Badger
by badwolf-27
Summary: A year before Sokka and Katara find Aang, Mr. Bei Fong, a rich Earthkingdom businessman, visits the Southern Watertribe to start up a mining station. He brings his family with him and hires Sokka to watch over his blind daughter. Over the course of a year, Sokka soon finds that this blind Earthkingdom girl is anything but helpless and he's falling for her...hard. Tokka! Rated T.
1. The Mission

**Why yes, I am starting a new Tokka multi-chapter fiction. Wait! It's ok, I've already written most of the chapters, so you won't be left hanging with a half-completed story. :)**

**Also, I've aged up the characters and reduced the age gap between Toph and Sokka slightly. Yes, I know, taking advantage of artistic liberty. I don't care. ;) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar TLA or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: Three years before 'The Boy in the Iceberg'

Sokka took a deep breath and willed his heartbeat to slow as he stared out across the white stretch of ice. With the quiet movements of a practiced hunter, he pulled out his boomerang from its holster on his back and adjusted his grip on its hilt. His eyes remained glued to the figure that lay a mere 50 feet away, the tiger-seal was young and fit, but it was injured. Even from this distance Sokka could see the odd angle at which its front flipper was rested. It was sunning itself, blissfully unaware of an impending attack.

Crouched behind a naturally formed ridge in the snow, Sokka waited for the perfect moment to strike. He flicked his gaze to the white furry cuff on the end of his parka sleeve. It was raised above his head in preparation for the strike, there was a gentle wind and as he watched, the fur was blown back and away from him.

_Good_, he thought,_ Still downwind._

Suddenly there was movement in the distance. The tiger-seal was rolling back over onto its belly. Soon it would slide along the ice and drop back into the ocean which was lapping against the ice some hundred feet away. For a moment, Sokka's heartbeat increased in panic. He needed this catch, his father was about to-

He shook his head, he had no time to think about that now. Sokka raised himself so that he was in a low crouch, he let out a breath, the animal turned away from him and started to shuffle towards the sea. Quickly, Sokka stood, twisting his arm back behind his head and then letting his boomerang fly with a yell.

Startled by the sudden noise the seal jerked its away and the deadly projectile went skimming over the top of its head. The tiger-seal doubled its speed in the face of danger and sped towards watery refuge. Sokka collapsed onto the snow and beat the ground with a fist.

_First rule of hunting, Sokka!_ He could hear his father say. _Don't make a sound! _

His last hunt before his father and the other men of his tribe left and he'd messed it up. The tribe would go hungry for another week while he scoured for another injured seal, or if he was lucky a foolhardy youngster that would be easy to take down. If he were hunting with Hakoda and his men, they could take on the larger and swifter prey. But they were all busy packing the boats. It would take Sokka another day to get back to the village from here. He would arrive to the hopeful faces of the children and women, and have to disappoint them wi-

Splat!

Sokka wrenched his head up from the snow. The tiger-seal lay a few feet from the edge of the ice, its neck sliced open and his boomerang some distance away, buried in the snow. He grinned and gave a shout of triumph. Running over to the dead creature, being careful of his footing on the frozen ground, he crouched beside the furry animal and quickly pulled out a pouch from under his parka. Taking off his gloves he grabbed a bone needle and thick thread. With skilled hands he sewed up the fatal wound, stopping the blood flow to prevent waste, and so that the smell wouldn't attract other hunters.

Leaving the food for a moment, he jogged over to his boomerang and scooped it up, wiping the blood from its blade in the snow. "You do always come back!" He told it affectionately before placing it on his back.

Sokka took the rest of the morning, hauling the seal over to his temporary camp and strapping it to his sled. He packed up the small tent, using the hides to wrap and cover the seal, making sure that no blood was leaking. He didn't want to be tracked by a pack of polar bear-dogs looking for an easy meal. Eventually he strapped the harness that connected him to the sled across his shoulders and began the walk home, dragging this month's food behind him.

* * *

His sister was the first to spot him, she came running out from the village entrance and flung her arms around his neck. "Sokka! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Wow, Katara. It's almost as if you didn't think I'd be coming back." He said dryly, patting her head.

She pulled away from him with a bemused smile. "Oh come on, you have to admit you're not the best hunter in the tribe, Sokka."

"Hey! I brought something back this time!" He said defensivly. Katara looked over his shoulder and gave a sigh.

"Yes, well. At least it's bigger than the fish you came home with last week." She said, with a small smile.

Sokka shoved past her with a sour frown, pulling the tiger-seal along with him. He heard his sister laughing behind him. "Dad wants to see you!" She called.

He merely grunted and dropped the load outside his family's shelter, it was Katara's turn to skin, prepare and store the catch. Sokka smiled, that would take her half the day, _at least. _

He made his way over to the main tent, where the most experienced men would be discussing the best passage to the Earthkingdom through the icy sea. Sokka walked slowly, tired from his hunting journey, and kept bumping into people who were trying to get the boats ready. They were to set sail tomorrow. Sokka frowned and tried to push the thought out of his mind.

Eventually he made it to the shelter, he straightened up and pulled back the seal hide flap that was the door. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw his father and five other men grouped around a map of the Southern seas. At his entrance, Hakoda looked up and smiled. Sokka grinned back and ignored the wrinkles that had started to form around the tribe leader's eyes.

"Sokka!" He opened his arms and Sokka rushed into them.

"It's good to see you, Dad." He mumbled into Hakoda's undershirt before pulling away. Sokka glanced at the other warriors, suddenly self-conscious; he gave a cough and straightened his wolf-tail. "So, you, uh, wanted to see me?"

His father nodded and asked the other men to leave. Once they were gone, Hakoda took a seat and Sokka sat opposite him. "So how was your hunting trip?"

"Great! I caught us an injured tiger-seal." He said proudly.

"Good, good. That should last the village a while more." Hakoda said. "I'm proud of you, Sokka. Your first big hunt alone and you succeeded."

For a moment Sokka's heart swelled, but then his father's expression changed. "Now, you know that we leave tomorrow an-"

"I've been thinking about that, Dad." Sokka interrupted. "And I think I should go with you."

"Sokka-" Hakoda began sternly.

"No!" Sokka suddenly stood, "I'm fifteen Dad, a man in our tribe, I'm old enough to fight! I have to go with you."

Hakoda sighed. "Sit down Sokka."

Begrudgingly Sokka obeyed, with arms folded and brows furrowed. In a calm voice his father spoke.

"I know you're eager to fight, son. And I know that the other boys your age are coming to the Earthkingdom with us. But please, understand, I need you here. Wait! Before you interrupt, let me explain. I don't want you to stay because I don't think you can fight. You're a strong warrior, Sokka, you'll be a leader someday. But right now, you're the only one I trust to look after the village in my absence. And besides, something unexpected has come up."

Sokka's frown disappeared. "What something?"

"You know that underneath the ice in the Southern Watertribe there is earth and solid land?" Sokka nodded, Hakoda continued, "Well Lao Bei Fong-"

"Never heard of him." Sokka cut in.

"He's a rich investor from the south of the Earthkingdom, his family have very good business sense. They've done well even through the war." Hakoda explained.

"I don't understand."

"Mining, Sokka." Hakoda scratched his stubble. "Mr. Bei Fong is interested in the value of our land. He wishes to visit, prospect, perhaps even open a station. My guess is that he hopes to sell to the Earthkingdom's war efforts."

"But, the Earthkingdom has no ownership over our soil." Sokka said, confused. "Sure, were allies, but they can't just come down here and take our stuff."

"Sokka, the Southern Watertribe has dwindled during the hundred year war, we don't have the means to protect all of our borders. The southern ice plains are huge, and with our men leaving now…" Hakoda sighed, "We can't refuse Lao's offer."

"His 'offer'?" Sokka made quote marks with his fingers.

"Mr. Bei Fong puts it like this: the Southern Watertribe has shrunk in the last century to the smallest it's ever been. The men are about to go to war, the tribe barely trades anymore and makes little money. His 'investment' of starting up a mining station here, if the required minerals are found, will bring money back into the Tribe. The miners would need accommodation, food, all of which Lao is willing to pay for. Meaning we'd have the means to hire workers to build and more men to hunt, the Tribe would grow in size, become the main town for the miners to live in. The Southern Watertribe _needs_ this, he says."

"Well," Sokka said thoughtfully. "The way he puts it, it doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

"No," Hakoda shook his head. "That's why Mr. Bei Fong is so dangerous. If he talked to the rest of the Tribe…I'm afraid it wouldn't take much to convince them either. But listen, Sokka, if he started up a mining station then wouldn't it be easier to have the smelting factories down here too? To save on shipping, he could manufacture all the weapons here and the sell them to the Earthkingdom."

"Yeah, so?"

"That kind of production is very messy, a lot of pollution could enter the air, the ground. If something major goes wrong, it could damage our environment to a point where it can't repair itself."

Sokka nodded, as if finally understanding. "It would kill all the animals, we'd have no food…We'd have to leave."

"Exactly, Sokka." His father stood up, Sokka did the same, trying to read the expression on Hakoda's face.

"So tell them 'No'." Sokka said firmly.

"We're not in a position to say 'No'." Hakoda replied quietly.

"Well then why are you telling me this?" Sokka flung his arms out. "What do you want me to do about it!"

"He will be here in around two years, he's bringing his family and a few trusted associates with him," Hakoda paused. "He has a daughter, she's 13 now, a year younger than Katara."

"Well great for him!" Sokka said, exasperated.

"She's blind," Hakoda continued, ignoring him. "Lao wants someone to keep an eye on her while they're here, to keep her safe."

Sokka blinked, completely lost.

"I told him that you'd be happy and willing to be her guard."

"Wh-What!"

"Think, Sokka! This man is smart, but he is so concerned about his only child that he won't let her out of his sight, she's probably in more danger here than she would be if he left her in the Earthkingdom, but he doesn't see that. He clearly has a soft spot for her. You need to use that against him."

"…I…have to get close to her and turn her against him?…Make her convince him that this is a bad idea." Sokka said, face set.

"Good, you understand." Hakoda gave a relieved sigh. "I've made it a step easier for you by recommending you as her guard, but the rest you'll have to do yourself."

"I'll make sure Lao leaves this place the way he found it." Sokka promised.

Hakoda suddenly pulled him into a hug. "I know you will, son."

* * *

**Ooo! Yay, chapter one complete! I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	2. The Meeting

**Thanks for the comments and watches!  
Just so you know, I went back and changed Sokka's age in the first chapter, to make sense with this one and the rest of the story. **

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters, only my story.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: One year before the Awakening.

Sokka cast his eyes over the late afternoon ocean, searching for any sign of movement. In the two years since his father had left he'd been running the Tribe. He'd been doing all the major hunting, the invasion defense planning, built a fort or two. Now seventeen, he was taller, probably as tall as his father, but he couldn't remember how tall Hakoda was. He'd honed his hunting and battle skills, tried to be ready at any moment for an attack by the Fire Nation.

He hadn't forgotten about the promise he'd made his father two years ago, it was always in the back of his mind. Though, to him, the threat that Lao Bei Fong posed was definitely less than that of a Fire Nation fleet. But still, he had sworn to protect his homeland from both invaders.

Suddenly a boat appeared out of nowhere, floating out from behind an iceberg, followed by two more. Sokka was about to raise the alarm when he saw the Earthkingdom symbols on their sails. A green circle, with a square cut out from the middle. It reminded him of the Earthkingdom currency that his father had once shown him as a boy.

Sokka judged them to be a good half hour away, still that wasn't long to get ready. He jumped off the mound of snow that he'd been standing on and ran back to the village. Grabbing the large Watertribe banner that hung proudly in Hakoda's shelter, he made his way down to the 'docks'. These were merely a few bone posts that had been hammered into the rock beneath the ice for the boats to moor at. Standing by them, with the ocean lapping near his feet, Sokka waved the banner high in the air, flagging down the ships. For a few minutes he kept it up till he could definitely see that they were turning towards him.

On his way to get the banner he had shouted to Katara to get the fires going in the Bei Fong's shelters. At sixteen, she was even more moody that she'd been two years ago, and she'd promptly sprayed some water at him, telling him to ask more nicely.

Sokka made a "pffft" sound at no one in particular,_ stupid bending_. It didn't help anyone.

He waited around fifteen more minutes as the boats drew slowly closer. He knew that, despite being annoyed at him, Katara would be getting the Tribe ready while he greeted the 'guests'.

Eventually the ships let down their sails and stopped in front of him. Mooring lines were thrown to him by the sailors, as Sokka secured them, he sped his eyes over the Bei Fong's. Lao stood waiting with his wife, on the largest ship, for a board to be lowered.

As the ships were settled and boards were drawn, Sokka got a good look at them. Mr. Bei Fong looked to be a proud man, he stood tall with an air of 'authority' about him. But Sokka could tell that he had not been through much hardship in life, his skin looked too smooth and his hair too well kept for a working man. Immediately he could tell that Lao was going to be a pain to deal with, men like him expected everything on silver platters. His wife seemed much the same. Though she looked like the quiet kind, not someone to go against what her husband said or did.

Sokka felt sick at the idea. Sure, the women in his Tribe did most of the cleaning, cooking and looked after the children, while the men hunted or fought in the War, but at least most of them were like Katara. They had fight and spirit in them too and if the situation called for it, they'd do any thing to protect their homes. But Mrs. Bei Fong did not look like that kind of woman. No doubt her daughter had been raised the same way. Speaking of which, she was nowhere to be seen.

He had no time to think on it though as Mr. Bei Fong was leading his wife down the plank towards him. Sokka bowed respectfully, "Sir, I'm Sokka, Hakoda's Son and representative leader of the Southern Watertribe. It's my honor to welcome you, I hope your journey wasn't too bad. We did have a few storms recently-"

"Our trip was fine, thank you." Lao interrupted, "I'm Lao Bei Fong, this is my wife, Poppy. Our daughter, Toph, is still inside. I'm afraid sea travel doesn't agree with her."

"Poor, dear." Poppy added quietly.

"Yes, well, I trust our accommodation is ready?" He asked Sokka expectantly.

"Of course sir, if you follow me-" Sokka began, trying to hide the frustration in his voice.

"Wait! You said you were, Sokka, correct?" He demanded.

"Uh, yes?"

"Hmm," Lao looked him over and prodded one of his arms. "You look strong enough. My wife and I can get ourselves to the village, your job was to look after my daughter."

Sokka nodded.

"Well go on then." Mr. Bei Fong flicked his head towards the ship before striding past him. The sailors began unloading cargo off the boats and he saw one or two men, not carrying much, who must have been Lao's associates. Sokka waited for a break in the traffic, before boarding the main ship. After asking one of the workers for directions, he went to search for Toph.

Eventually he found her cabin. He was about to knock when he heard retching. Concerned, he opened the door unannounced just in time to see a girl of about fifteen or sixteen on the floor, throwing up into a wooden bucket. Sokka rushed over to help, but as soon as his foot hit the floor, the girl's head flew up, vomit smeared across her chin. "Who's there!" She asked in a loud, but wobbly voice. She was breathing hard from being sick and her hair black hair was disheveled in its bun. He caught a glimpse of her eyes from under her dark bangs. They were pale green, almost white. _Blind, _he immediately remembered…And he'd just waltzed in there, without even telling the poor girl, must've scared her half to death.

"M-My name's Sokka," he got out, "I promised your father that I'd look after you while you were here."

There was a moment's pause, as if she was trying to decide whether or not to believe him.

"Sokka, huh?" She said finally, giving a small belch into her bucket. "Well, as much as I love throwing up in front of young men, I'd really like to get off this damn boat."

Slightly taken aback by her language, he took a moment to reply. "Uh, right, right. Let's clean you up first."

"Great." She said, head still lowered. Sokka could hear her begin to retch again as he made his way to a linen cupboard. Keeping an eye on Toph he went to the washroom and wet a towel with warm water. He crouched down beside her and offered her the flannel.

"Here." He said softly.

Toph's head swiveled to the sound of his voice. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, right." Sokka nearly hit himself for his own stupidity. "Sorry. It's a warm cloth, to wipe your face. Here, see?" He took her small hand in his own and placed the towel in her fingers.

Immediately he noticed the strong contrast between their skins. Her arm was smooth and as pale as snow, but her hand had a surprisingly strong grip. And unlike her arm, her hand looked worn and weathered, with rough skin and small scars dancing across her palm. Sokka wondered how her father could look like he'd never worked a day in his life, when his daughter had the hands of a laborer, like himself.

"Thanks." She muttered, pulling away from him and cleaning around her mouth.

As she did so, Sokka got a proper look at her. He knew she was fifteen, but she looked older, closer to Katara's age. He guessed it would be her birthday sometime soon. Her black hair was thick and had now come completely free of its bun, falling about halfway down her back. She wore a green and white headband, and a long pale green tunic, similar to the one Katara wore under her parka, with fitted pants of the same colour and fur-lined boots. Coming up to her face, Sokka took a sharp breath, she was beautiful, a defining jaw and cheekbones that contrasted with the soft curves of the rest of her body, and it was only marred by her frown.

Sokka was just about to pull his gaze away when Toph spoke up. "What are you staring at?" She demanded.

"I-wh…I didn-…-how did you ev-" He fumbled.

"I may be blind, idiot, but I still get that prickly feeling when someone stares at me." She said, chucking the cloth across the room and attempting to stand up.

Sokka reached out to help her as she doubled up, hugging her stomach. "Spirits, I hate the ocean." She moaned.

"I can imagine." He attempted to sympathize, though he'd never been seasick. With an arm wrapped around her shoulders, he suddenly became aware of how close they were. She was about a head and a half shorter than him and had the faint smell of grass and earth about her. He cleared his throat, "So, uh, do you have any warmer clothes? You'll freeze if you go outside like that."

"Over there," She flung her arm out, almost hitting him, and pointed in the general direction of a closet. "I have a parker or something, I think."

"Ok." He let go of her, oddly missing the warmth and opened the door that she'd pointed to. Out of the corner of his eye Sokka saw Toph sit down on the edge of the bed, with eyes squeezed shut and one arm still around her middle. Clearly, she was trying to hide how sick she felt. He turned his attention back to the clothes in front of him. Instantly spotting the parka, he pulled it out to get a look.

It was similar in shape to his and Katara's, though it was green, shorter in length, only coming to the waist, and had no fur cuffs or hood. Sokka ran his hand along the inside of the lining. It was thick, but he could immediately tell that it had been made to look warm, but in reality wouldn't be work that well. There was no fur to trap body heat. He sighed, trying to spy something better. Finding none, he grabbed a pair of white gloves as well and went back to her.

Her eyes were still shut, but her breathing had calmed down. "Any better?" He asked.

"A little." She replied with a grimace.

"Do you need help with your parka?" He wasn't sure how much assistance to offer her.

"No." She told him roughly. "Give it here."

Sokka passed it to her opened arms and she pulled it over herself. He then told her that he'd grabbed gloves too, and placed them in her lap. She picked them up slowly, the frown on her face becoming deeper. "I've never liked gloves." She said, dropping them on the floor. Sokka sighed and picked the apparel up, if they didn't hurry Lao would be wondering what had taken so long.

"Fine, do you want frostbite?" He asked with a hint of venom, getting frustrated.

Her expression changed and she drew her hands to her chest. "On second thought…" She grabbed the gloves out of Sokka's offering hands, and put them on.

Sokka shook his head, not even trying to understand. "Alright, let's get you onto some solid land." He said, looping his arm through hers.

"Land?" She asked, turning her face to him so quickly that her bangs whipped around her head and landed oddly across her nose and cheeks.

"Uh, yeah? Ice, snow, village…shelter?" He wasn't sure about her question.

"Oh," She hung her head, "So no earth, then?"

"Well sure, if you dig a little." He began to walk towards the door, as she trailed beside him, Sokka could swear he saw her frown disappear, and a ghost of a smile grace her features.

* * *

**Please R&R! :3**


	3. The Secret

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. This chapter is a little shorter than the others (by about 200 words) so sorry about that. Anyway, read on!**

Disclaimer: A:TLA is owned by Bryke and Nick.

* * *

Chapter 3: One year before 'The boy in the Iceberg'

Katara had already show Mr. Bei Fong and his wife to their tent and his associates to their shared shelter as well. Sokka was about to make his way to the tent that would be his and Toph's, which was a part of the deal, as her guard he had to be with her day and night. Instead he walked past it and made for the Bei Fong's.

He entered after announcing himself, Toph followed after him, her arm still glued to his. Sokka looked over to Lao, who was sitting on the fur hide floor, legs neatly folded and arms resting on his lap. "Yes?" He inquired.

"I, uhm, just wanted to let you know that Toph and I are now, well, acquainted. And I was wondering if there was anything more you wanted to tell me?" He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say, he'd just felt as if he needed to report or something.

"I see." Lao looked disinterested. He addressed his daughter, "Toph, do you think this, Sokka, will be adequate to look after you while you're here?"

Sokka glanced at her to see that her demeanor had completely changed from what he's seen on the boat. Now she stood a little behind him, head bowed respectfully and unseeing eyes staring at the floor. "Yes, father." Her voice was soft like a whisper.

Almost dropping his mouth open in confusion, Sokka looked back at Lao, who was nodding. "Good." He stated. "Sokka, I'll have a talk with you in the morning to discuss my team's plans. But for now I've had a long trip, and would like to rest.

"O-of course, sir." Sokka stammered. "I'll be back at dawn." And with that the conversation was over. He led Toph outside and toward their shelter. Still completely unsure of what just happened. He stole a look at Toph and wondered for a moment if behind those unseeing eyes there was some kind of split personality.

Shaking his head, he opened the hide door for her and led her in. It was a small shelter, about two and a half meters squared, just big enough for a cooking fire in the middle, and two sleeping sacks on either side. The fire was burning low, and after he'd helped Toph to her bed, he stoked it with more wood. Sokka took a seat next to her, warming his hands. Toph took off her gloves and did the same. For a moment they sat in silence and he watched the different shadows that the fire cast against her pale face. He was still wary of her sudden personality shift.

"We haven't been properly introduced." He spoke up. "I'm Sokka, son of Hakoda. I'm seventeen and the temporary leader of the Tribe."

"Good to meet you." Toph said, her head tilting toward his voice. She placed a hand on her chest. "Toph Bei Fong, fifteen, sixteen in three months, lover of food and all things earth."

Sokka's mouth gaped a little. "You love food?"

"What idiot wouldn't?" She asked. He was struck by how different her voice was to the one she'd used not ten minutes ago. While she had spoken to her father in a quiet and subdued tone, Toph's voice was now deeper and full, with a noticeable roughness to it, like she'd had on the boat. Sokka took a liking to it immediately and was about to ask about the sudden change when she yawned.

"Well, I don't know what time you lot go to bed, but I'm tired." She said, feeling her way behind him to the top of the sleeping roll.

"I-b-but what about dinner?" He asked, shuffling round to make room for her.

She stopped in the process of pulling off one of her boots to reveal the thick sock underneath, and seemed to think a moment. "You're right, food, then sleep."

Sokka grinned. "Sounds like my kind of night."

* * *

Toph buried her nose further into the furry bedroll. Even though they were inside and had a fire going, there was still a cold bite in the air that stung whenever she breathed in. Spirits, how she hated her life right now, getting dragged down to the south damn pole where it was so cold she had to wear shoes all the time. And even the thought that there was earth somewhere underneath her didn't make a difference, because through all this ice and snow she could barely sense it at all, let alone bend it.

At times like these, she really hated her father.

She rolled over onto her side, one arm under her head and the other around her middle. At least she wasn't sick anymore, and that meal had been pretty good. Well, better than the fish they'd been living off for these last weeks on the boat. Toph shuffled about a little and blew away a piece of hair that had fallen across her nose. All these stupid furs, she couldn't _feel_ anything at all and they weren't even keeping her that warm.

Bringing her hand up, she drew the lip of the bedroll further around her face in an attempt to keep the heat in. "You cold?" Came the low voice of the Watertribe boy. Sokka, she mused. The youngest guard she'd ever had and the only one so far that seemed to be concerned about her for _her_ sake, not just her father's. Well, that's what it seemed like, she couldn't tell much without feeling his heartbeat.

"A little." She told him, not really wanting to show any more weakness than she already had. But hey, she really needed her feet and hands not to freeze right now.

Toph heard some shuffling, then felt a few dull thuds through the furs. "What're you-" She began to ask, sitting up. She was cut off by the warm mass that must've been Sokka sitting down against her legs. He placed something soft in her lap.

"Here," He said, "Your parka's terrible, you can use mine for tonight and we'll find you a smaller one tomorrow."

Slightly surprised, she began to feel the thing he'd given her, it felt similar to her own, though a lot bigger and with a furred lining. Finding the sleeve holes she pulled it over her head, settling it underneath the covers at her knees. She was suddenly surrounded by the light scent of sweat, hide and sea salt. Taking a breath through her nose, she decided that it wasn't as good as dirt, but she didn't mind it that much. Actually, she kind of liked it.

"As much as I appreciate it," She said, hoping that she was looking in the right direction, "Do you ever wash this?"

There was a weight shift somewhere near her thigh. "You're welcome, and yes, I do actually." Came his defensive reply.

"Just checking." Toph offered a teasing smile. There was a silence and she wondered if she'd offended him and was about to call him a wussy girl when he spoke again.

"Toph, I know we just met, but I gotta ask. Why do you act so differently in front of your parents? I mean-well-I'm just not sure who's the real one." He blurted out.

She paused.

"For a guard you sure ask a lot of personal questions." She said, a little accusingly. Toph felt the warmth leave her legs as Sokka moved away.

"You're right, sorry, never mind." She heard him take a step or two before making a spilt-second decision.

"No, wait." Toph told him quietly. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not that used to talking about myself to people."

The warmth returned just by her knees as he sat back down. "Why?" He asked.

"Well," She gave a sigh, "My-my parents, as you can probably tell, are a little protective of me. More like super protective. They assume that just because I'm blind, I can't look after myself and that I'm defenseless. For my whole life they've kept me locked up, not telling a soul that I even exist, because you can't hurt something that you don't know is there…Truth is, I've never had a friend, only guards and handmaids. You're the first one to have ever spoken to me on a personal level."

Toph tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Anyway, I keep up the image for them because it's all they know and they wouldn't accept me any other way."

Sokka seemed to be mulling her words over. She attempted to be patient while he thought. "Now, don't get offended by this," he said. "But, while I think it was extreme of your parents to have hidden your existence like that, I don't see how you're not defenseless. I mean, you seem to have a, uh, way with words, but you are, well, blind."

She fought back the urge to snap at him for his ignorance. "I'm not blind." She said through gritted teeth.

"What? But- how-"

"Can I trust you?" She asked suddenly.

"I-sure." Came the confused sounding reply.

* * *

"I-sure." Sokka told her. _Not blind? Of course she was blind…or had she been lying to her parents for the last fifteen years? _He didn't have time to think about it as Toph's small hand flew out to his chest, landing squarely in the middle. Too stunned to do anything, all he could focus on was the feel of her fingers through his under-clothes. A look of concentration crossed Toph's face and he noticed her nose crinkle a little.

Slowly her hand moved across to the left, just above his heart. "Hey, uh-"

"Shh!" She cut him off. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Yes." He repeated, annoyed at being shushed. There was a minute's pause where her hand pressed a little harder into his chest, he felt his heartbeat increase and she pulled away.

"Okay." Toph leaned a little closer to him, voice a whisper. "I'm an earthbender."

"You're a what!" He shouted.

"Keep it down!" Her hand shot out to cover his mouth and his lips began to tingle at the contact. He grasped her small fingers and pulled it away.

"How can you be an earthbender!" He asked, speaking in a quieter tone.

"It's how I see." She said with a shrug. "I can feel vibrations through the earth and use my feet and hands as my eyes."

"So, can you see now?" Sokka asked, trying to understand what she'd just told him. Without warning she punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey-!"

"-Just how thick are you?" She flicked some of the hair around her face. "Of course I can't see! Does this look like earth to you?" She grabbed a fistful of furs from the floor of the shelter.

Sokka pulled a face and was going to defend himself when a thought occurred. "So why did you need to feel my chest just now?"

"I wasn't feeling your chest!" A blush had spread across her cheeks. "I was listening to your heartbeat, to see if you were telling the truth."

"So you're a human lie detector as well?" He asked, thinking about how cute she looked embarrassed. But it had passed not a second later.

"Pretty much." She said in an 'I'm awesome' kind of way. "People's heartbeats change and falter when they lie."

Sokka sat back, accidently leaning further into Toph's legs, but she didn't seem to mind. "Wow. Not really what I was expecting."

"Yeah, well. You weren't exactly what I was expecting either." She told him, shuffling back down into her bedroll. "Thanks again for the parka."

"It's okay." He stood up and sat back down on his own side of the tent.

"Won't you get cold?" He heard her ask. Glancing at her pale face behind the fire, he felt something stir in his chest. Her eyes had closed and her nose was now buried into the furs.

"Is that concern I hear?" He joked with a smile that was lost on her.

Toph rolled over, back now to him. "No, I just don't like owing people."

"Right, well I'll be fine. I'm used to it." He said with a small laugh. "Goodnight, Toph."

"Night." Came the muffled reply.

* * *

**Please R&R! :D**


	4. The Gift

**Hey hey, welcome back! I'd like to answer a few of you questions before we start. :D **

**First, I'll be updating every Saturday (my time) and that isn't likely to change untill I finish writing the story or get really far ahead and can do more than one update a week. **

**Secondly, thanks for the comments, and yes, I will be exploring how this will effect the 'cannon' story later on in the fiction. It's a while away yet, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters.

* * *

Chapter four: One year before 'The boy in the iceberg'

Sokka was running across the ice as fast as he could. Below him, cracks began to form and he was suddenly thrown to the left. There was a splintering sound as the ground was overcome by seawater. Sokka clung to a sliver of ice, his legs freezing in the cold ocean. A hundred feet away a huge glowing mass was bursting above the surface, Sokka turned to see that any escape was blocked by more ice, and besides his numb legs weren't working anymore.

There was a split second where the bright ball popped up above the water, and right before it came crashing down, he saw a boy trapped inside. Then the wave came rushing toward him and his piece of ice rose up, hitting him in the head.

As he sank to the cool depths, he heard a voice calling to him.

"Sokka."

He tried to open his eyes, but found it too hard.

"Sokka!"

Why couldn't they let him die in peace?

"Snoozles!"

Sokka's eyes flew open and he leapt up in his bed, his head connecting with Toph's in the process.

"Damn it!" She cursed, "What the hell did you do that for!"

"I-wh-what were you doing so close to my face?" He asked through a cloud of sleep.

"I was trying to wake you up." Toph was sitting at the end of his bedroll, her knee touching his feet. With one hand on her forehead she told him, "It's past sunrise."

"How can you even tell?" He wriggled out of bed and began to pull on his boots. "Wait, tell me later. How far past sunrise? I said I'd meet your dad at dawn."

"You're about twenty minutes late." She said, pulling on her own boots over her socks.

"Argh!" Sokka fell over in his attempt to make it to the door. Kicking some of the animal skins away, he bolted out into the cold morning air. Instantly the hair on his arms rose and he remembered too late that Toph was still wearing his parka. With teeth chattering, he walked over to the Bei Fong's tent. _What idiot goes prospecting in mid-winter!_

He burst into their tent in a rather disorderly fashion to see Lao and his wife surrounded by men who were packing up their things. Sokka frowned in confusion.

"Oh, your finally here." Said Lao. "Well, better late than never I suppose."

"Sorry, I overslept." Sokka replied through gritted teeth.

"Hm. Anyway, we're leaving." He said in a bored voice.

"What? Already?"

"Not the south pole, we're just leaving the village." Lao told him, as if speaking to an idiot. "My wife, my men and I are going to begin our first trip. The first of three. We wish to scour and study each separate location over this next year, to see what this place has to offer."

"How long will you be gone?" Sokka asked.

"Around three and a half months. Though I'll have a messenger run back and fourth between our camps every fortnight to check on Toph, so I know she's safe." Mr. Bei Fong said, stepping around the fire to face Sokka.

"Okay, but, no offence sir, you'll die out there. It's mid-winter and you're from the Earthkingdom, you're not train-"

Lao put a hand up. "Your concern is appreciated. But I think we'll be fine. I've brought men with me who've worked with the northern tribe on hunting trips and such. I'm confident in their abilities."

"You've had contact with our sister tribe?" Sokka was a little stunned for a moment. "I-what are they like?"

"I haven't been there myself, but from what the men tell me, it's certainly…_different_ from here."

There was no time to ask what he meant as Lao suddenly took a step closer and changed the subject. "While I'm gone I expect that you won't let Toph leave your sight." He said.

Sokka tried to lean back, but was blocked by a tent post. "I'll keep her safe." He said earnestly, "But I've got other responsibilities too. I have to hunt to feed the village an-"

"So take her with you." Lao's expression was deadly calm.

_Is he serious! _That was a crazy idea, how on earth was he supposed to keep an eye on her while he was hunting? It was dangerous enough out there for some one who could see, let alone someone who couldn't. He was about to protest when he saw the look ok Lao's face.

"Fine." Sokka said, straightening up to Lao's height. "But the South Pole is no place for her. You shouldn't have brought her here. It was irresponsible."

He regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth. Mr. Bei Fong's eyes narrowed, "It is not the place of a peasant to question the actions of an influential and wealthy man." He said quietly.

Sokka's jaw was set, but he didn't rise to the taunt. Instead he parted the hide door with a hand. "I'll see you in the spring." He spat, marching away without waiting for a reply.

Stomping back to his shelter, he entered to see Toph sitting on her bedroll, drinking a bowl of hot broth. "Your sister visited and gave me this." She said, "She seems nice, a bit of a sugar queen though."

"You describe her perfectly." Sokka said flatly, sitting on his own bed and scowling at the floor.

"How'd it go?" Toph asked.

He looked up at her. She looked so tiny in his parka, the shoulders were way too big and it sat past her knees at the hem. Her hair was still down, thick and a little wavy, it mushed up around her face and shoulders like a black mane. Her skin was as white as ever. "Oh, you know." He sighed, "Found out your parents are leaving for a while, told your dad I'd look after you and then pretty much insulted him before exiting without waiting for a reply."

There was a silence and Sokka looked down again. Then Toph began to clap slowly and he raised his head. "Bravo," she said. "Not that many men stand up to my father. I'm slightly impressed."

"Well it's not as if he's that intimidating." Sokka said. "I'm just as big as he is."

"They don't really fear him for any physical power, more a fear of who he knows and how he can ruin your life without ever touching you." Toph stopped the applause and picked her broth back up.

"Ugh!" Sokka threw his hands in the air. "I never asked for all of this guarding and political stuff! I'm just the meat and sarcasm guy, all I want is to hunt and look after my tribe."

"Yeah? Join the damn club." Toph said dryly.

"Sorry, I guess we've both been thrown into the deep end." He said, bringing his voice down.

A slurping sound was Toph's only reply.

* * *

Toph woke up confused by the smell of the air for a moment till she remembered where she was. From the light snoring coming from the left she guessed Sokka wasn't awake.

Some time passed and still he didn't get up. She heard him mumble something about the ocean in his sleep and she took the opportunity to snuggle further into his parka. Though she'd never admit to it, having all this ice everywhere and not being able to _see_ kind of freaked her out. And for some reason the light smell of sea salt and sweat on Sokka's clothing was reassuring.

It was a few moments later that she remembered the conversation Sokka had had with her father late yesterday. They were supposed to be meeting at dawn.

"Spirits." She sighed, and she was just starting to relax a little. With a groan of annoyance she got out of bed and felt her way over to sleeping beauty. Toph reached out a hand to his arm and found her way to his shoulder. Giving it a rough shake she whispered his name.

The snoring continued.

"Sokka!" She said more loudly, leaning closer to him.

Nothing.

"Snoozles!" She finally yelled, making up the nickname on the spot. The snoring suddenly stopped and something really hard had whacked her forehead. From the brief moment of contact, she worked out that he'd head butted her.

"Damn it!" She brought her hand to her pounding skull. "What the hell did you do that for!"

After some confusion and small conversation, Sokka barreled past her and out of the tent. Toph was left sitting there, not sure what to do with herself while he was gone. In the end she sat back on her own bedroll and tried to warm up her hands by rubbing them together. She'd put her gloves down last night and now couldn't feel where they were.

There was a rush of cold air as the tent flap opened. Immediately Toph knew it wasn't Sokka by their breathing. "Who is it!" She demanded.

"Sorry! I'm Katara, Sokka's sister." Came a young woman's voice. "Can I come in?"

"As long as you shut the fricken door!" Toph snapped as goose bumps rose on her flesh. "Spirits, how do you lot survive down here?"

"We're adapted." Came Katara's icy reply.

"Right…so, why did you want to see me?" It was a bit weird for Toph to have people her own age just come up and talk to her.

"We didn't get introduced yesterday, I just wanted to say 'hi' and apologize in advance for anything and everything my brother does." Katara explained. There was a gentle thud sound as the Water Tribe girl sat down.

Toph burst out laughing. "You're too late."

She heard Katara sigh. "Yeah, he's a bit of an idiot sometimes. But still, he knows what he's doing when it comes to some things."

"Yeah, he's not so bad." Toph said truthfully.

"Mm, well anyway, I'm Katara, I'm sixteen and the only waterbender in the whole South Pole."

"A waterbender huh? Never met one before."

"That makes two of us." Katara said good-naturedly.

Toph took this as her cue to introduce herself. "You probably already know my name but I'm Toph, I'm fifteen and blind."

A small silence.

"I'm sorry." Katara seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"For what?"

"It must be hard for you, coming down here to a place you don't know. Especially seeing as the ground you walk on changes all the time, I don't think it'll be easy for you. At least in the Earthkingdom everything's solid and you can memorize it by touch, right?" There was a motherly tone in Katara's voice that made Toph bristle.

"Yeah, you got it partly right." Toph tried to sound nice.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a hand with what ever you need." She sounded so concerned; it made Toph a little annoyed.

"Thanks, I could really use some food if you're offering?" She asked, faking her gratefulness.

"Of course!" Toph heard Katara get up. "And I'll see if I can find you some better clothes."

"What?" _There was nothing wrong with her clothes! _Then she remembered that she was wearing Sokka's parka. "Oh, right, uh thanks."

"I'll be back." There was another cold blast of air, then she was gone. Sometime later she returned with a bowl of broth that didn't taste that good, but Toph didn't care because it was hot and warmed her hands. After a little more pointless chat Katara eventually excused herself saying that she had some fish to gut.

Only a few minutes passed before Sokka came back.

* * *

For the next week after her parents left Toph and Sokka pottered around camp. Toph had some proper Watertribe clothes made and Sokka thought that she suited the garbs well. A thigh length dark blue parka, with furred lining, sleeve hems and hood. Sokka was always taken aback by her black bun of hair, it was so different to the browns he'd been surrounded by his whole life. Against the white of her fluffy hood, it looked like the darkest winter night.

It was scary how entranced he would become by her beauty, then she would ruin the moment by making some rude remark or joke. He found he didn't really care though because it just made her more likable to him. She still wore her green headband and had traded her pale pants for thicker blue ones like Katara's.

One night they were sitting in their shelter, finishing a meal, when Sokka suddenly remembered something. He got up quickly and began to pick up his bedroll and the furs underneath. Toph laughed at his random movement. "What're you doing, Snoozles?"

"Hold on." He said and kept digging through a small layer of snow till he found what he'd been looking for. Gently, he grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her towards him. "Come over here, there's something I want you to see, er, feel."

"This better be good, Meathead, I was enjoying-" He saw the words melt in her mouth as he placed her bare palm against the cold solid rock underneath them. Slowly she brought her other hand around and next to its partner, Sokka let go of her and sat back to watch. A grin spread itself across her face and she lifted a fist up, bringing it down hard against the earth. He yelped as the ground quaked beneath them and a look of pure joy crossed Toph's expression. He let her relish a few more moments before slipping his fingers around her wrists. "Your hands will freeze if you stay like that." He said gently, pulling her away. Toph's skin was now icy against his.

"Wait." She said, resisting his grip. Placing her right hand to the black rock, she thrust back her other arm in what must've been an earthbending move. Suddenly a chunk of earth about the size of an apple came free, as if glued to her palm.

Sitting back, she smiled and bent the dark lump into a loose band around her neck, the ends spiraled and met at the hollow of her throat. "Thank you, Sokka."

"You're welcome." He told her, not sure if she wanted to be alone with her earth or something. He covered the ground back up with the snow, then furs.

"You could've told me earlier!" She said suddenly, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow-Sorry." He said with a chuckle and rubbed the semi-permanent bruise. "Anyway, we should eat up and rest, we've got to go hunting tomorrow."

Toph didn't seem to hear him as she ran her fingers back and forth along the stone around her neck.

* * *

**Please R&R! :3**


	5. The Storm

**Wow, chapter five already! I need to get cracking and write more before I catch up to myself. :S **

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters, only my story.

* * *

Chapter 5: One year before 'The Boy in the Iceberg'

On the twelfth morning of her stay in the South Pole Toph awoke to a hand shaking her shoulder. She recognized the firm grip, "Snoozles?"

"Yep, come on. We've got to leave before sunrise." She heard him say softly.

"Ugh." Toph gave a yawn. "You know, I think this is the first time that you've woken up before me. Would you like an award?"

"Very funny." He deadpanned. "I'm going to finish getting the sled ready. I'll meet you outside."

"Uh-huh." Toph sat up as he left and ran a hand through her hair. Her fingers were met with a mass of knots and tangles. She honestly hated the stuff, it was like a wild beast that she'd never be able to tame. Though in a few minutes she had secured it in her trademark bun and slipped her headband behind her ears. Getting up, she put her new parka on over her tunic and felt about for her gloves and boots. She'd learnt to leave them in the same spot when she went to bed every night.

Dressed and ready, Toph felt her throat for the only possession that she was going to take with her. The cool southern stone rested loosely around her neck and was what reassured her as she walked out of the shelter and onto the snowy ground. Carefully, she shuffled her way towards where Sokka could be heard muttering below his breath some meters to her right.

As Toph slid her boots along the ground, not daring to pick up her feet and walk properly incase she waltzed right into something, she could hear the hustle and bustle of the tribe around her. Toph was always amazed by how early the people here got up and started to work. Even though Sokka slept till sunrise, the rest of the village was always up before dawn.

Back in her home town, it was deadly quiet at this time. Toph had woken up hours early for her whole life, she spent the cool mornings sneaking off and practicing her earthbending. Now it was hard to adjust to the South Pole where she still got up way before Sokka and had nothing to do.

Eventually the edge of her boot bumped into something solid. She stumbled slightly and felt an arm slip through hers. "Careful." Sokka said close to her ear.

"Thanks." She mumbled, turning her face away from him. Sokka and his sister were the first friends she'd ever had besides the badgermoles. And he was certainly the first boy she'd ever talked to outside of the fighting ring. Those didn't even count because she was usually spitting taunts at them.

But there was something profoundly different about Sokka. Almost instantly they'd dropped the whole 'guard and guarded' thing, he spoke to her as if she where a real person and not some delicate doll that needed to be protected. And even though he kept forgetting that she was blind she didn't care, because he liked to joke like she did and they spent the nights laughing over dinner as Sokka would tell her another story about one of his failed hunting trips. But while it was great having such a good friend, Toph kept finding that she'd blush for stupid reasons around him. Like when he'd told her how he thought she suited Watertribe clothing or when he grabbed her hand sometimes, wanting to show her something.

You'd think that living together all hours of the day would make you hate each other, but with them…well admittedly they did fight, usually over something that he'd said or that she'd hit him one to many times, even though that was how she showed affection. But they always made up, not even having to apologize, they just managed to forget about it and move on.

Sokka's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "We'll travel for about two hours," He was telling her, "There's a great fishing spot just east of here. We'll stay for most of the day and be back just after nightfall."

Toph sighed. "I don't see why I have to go. My dad's not a telepath, we could just lie and _say_ that I went with you."

"I didn't realize it was such a horrible prospect." Sokka grunted and she heard the creak of rope tightening.

"You know what I mean, Meathead." She said grumpily. "I feel so useless when you go fishing."

"Yeah well, I like to keep my word." Sokka bit back. "So we're both going."

In silence Toph let him guide her to the small sled. She sat down on a piece of hide, her legs out in front of her and her back straight against a wooden backing. She folded her arms as Sokka piled a few things about her then threw a wrap over the whole thing, securing it with ropes. She heard the wolfcats yap excitedly as they were harnessed and connected to the sled.

Eventually she felt the weight of Sokka settle on the step behind her. As they were about to set off she called to him over the sound of the animals, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay." He sighed behind her. His voice was muffled and she guessed he had a covering over his nose and mouth. Toph followed his example, pulling hers up from the front of her parka. "I like it when you come with me. It's been so long since I had a hunting partner." He continued.

Toph barked with laughter. "Even though I don't do anything?"

There was a ruffling behind her head that must have been a shrug. "Yeah, well…" He trailed off and suddenly the wolflions pulled away as he yelled, "Mush!"

* * *

It was impossible to talk over the wind during the trip to the fishing spot and so Sokka took the time to think. He wondered how Lao and his men were faring in the unforgiving winter and whether or not they'd been successful so far. He didn't even know how successful was defined in terms of mining.

The sled hit some turbulence and with a few shouted commands, Sokka had them back on a smoother path. He glanced down at Toph from his standing position behind her. She was mostly wrapped in the hide covering, but underneath her hood he could see her black fringe whipping about in the wind. He'd found it hard to believe when she had told him about the Earth Rumble contests the other night, that she, blind, fifteen year old Toph was the reining champion. It seemed so insane that he had been hired to look after someone so powerful. Even more insane was that such power came in such a tiny package.

Since then he'd spent a few hours musing about how great it would be to watch her do some proper earthbending. If that shock wave she sent through the camp four nights ago was anything to go by…Sokka's mind drifted for a moment and an idea began to form in his head.

Spring would be coming around soon, however winter kept a firm hold on the South Pole and no melts would start till about mid seaso-

Toph's birthday…

He grinned and as he began dreaming up her birthday gift, any thought of how he was going to turn her against her father, and his ideas, slipped further and further from Sokka's mind.

* * *

"Do you know how cold it is, sitting here doing noting?"

Sokka didn't bother turning to face Toph from where he was seated on the ice. "Could you speak a little more quietly please? You're gonna scare away the fish."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize they were so sensitive!" She hissed, not making any effort to be quiet.

"Two more hours, Toph! Just give me that!" He said. "Then we'll have enough to last for another week or so, alright?"

There was a grumble that he took for a 'yes'.

Several catches later, Sokka decided that his fisherman's luck had run out for the day as nothing had bitten in the last half hour. Packing the last few fish into a bag, he stuffed it with ice to preserve the meat and strapped it to the front of the sled. "You know what I don't understand?" Toph spoke to him as he harnessed the wolfcats.

"What?" He sighed.

"Why don't you just bring Katara along? With her waterbending, I bet she could catch heaps of fish." She flicked her bangs with a twist of her head.

"Because Katara has other things to be doing and besides, whenever I do bring her, I always end up on the bad side of her magic water." He said, trying not to snap.

"It's not magic water, Snoozles." Toph laughed. She brought her stone necklace out from under her parka, "Would you call this magic earth?"

At the sound of her laugh his mood lightened immediately. Like the soothing sound of waves lapping against the ice, it came rolling forth, washing over him and pulling him into her.

"At least your earth doesn't get me soaked." He said and quickly tightened the ropes around her middle.

She grinned, eyes staring blankly at his chest. "You really should have been born in the Earthkingdom."

"Meh, as long as there's meat." Sokka replied with a shrug. "Now pull up your hood, it's going to get windy."

Toph did as she was told and soon they were off and speeding back to camp, unawares of the storm that was gaining on their tail.

* * *

It was by chance that Sokka took his eyes away from the path in front of him and glanced behind his shoulder. He took in the dark clouds that were moving swiftly towards them and suddenly realized that it had gotten much windier in the last ten minutes. They were still more than an hour away from the village and that storm would be on them before then.

Sokka made to yell a stop command when something squeezing his hand made him pause. Looking down, he saw that Toph had reached up to where his hand was gripping the sled above her shoulder. He just caught his name on her lips before it was ripped away by the wind. Sokka ground them to a halt with a shouted word.

"What is it?" He asked, moving around to her side.

"It's the air." Her nose was crinkled. "Something's different."

"I know." He had to raise his voice as the wind became increasingly louder. "There's a storm right behind us."

"Will we make it back in time?"

"Not at this rate." He began to rummage through the sled. "Listen, I'm going to start digging a snow cave. That storm looks bad, but it's moving fast. It should pass us pretty quick, we'll just have to wait it out."

Finding the shovel, he barely heard Toph's "Alright" reply. To the left there were a few craggy black rocks, mostly hidden by snow. Sokka began digging behind them in the hope that they'd provide shelter.

Fifteen minutes passed.

The storm grew closer.

He sat back and looked at his work, it would only be big enough for two people and a small fire, the animals and the sled would have to be left to themselves.

Quickly, he grabbed all they would need, piling it in and then fastened the sled to one of the nearby rocky formations, hoping that all their gear and food wouldn't get torn away. He grabbed Toph's hand and she didn't say a word as he guided her to the back of the cave, which was around a meter and a half high by two wide. As she settled with her back to the rock he took the animals out of their harnesses so they would be free to find shelter. This didn't worry him, they would come back when he called.

Settling next to Toph, he closed off the entrance with snow and chunks of ice, leaving a small gap for the smoke from the fire. Now they just had to wait.

"Well, at least you've found me some more earth." Toph said with a grin, pounding the wall behind her. The whole cave shook.

"While I'm happy for you, we could really do without the earthquaking." He replied with a glance at her. Her smile wasn't phased by the comment and he turned to waking up the fire.

Five minutes later the storm hit. For a few moments it sounded as if a massive wave of water had come down upon them as the wind screamed and howled around their little outcropping. Then it died down a little and was quiet enough for them to talk. Just.

Sokka sat back from the fire and found that the wall behind him was vibrating. He turned to Toph who was drumming her bare fists against the stone.

"What're you doing?" He asked, placing his own hands against the rock, seeing if he could feel anything special.

"Looking at you." She told him.

"Really?" He said excitedly and turned to push his face into the wall, hoping she could get a better look. He asked her smoothly, "So how do I shape up compared to those Earthkingdom boys?"

"You loose points for the ponytail." She said flatly, but in the dim firelight he saw that her cheeks had coloured.

"Gee, thanks." Sokka removed his face. "And that's a _warriors wolf-tail_ by the way."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Toph smiled.

He made a 'hmpf' sound and blinked as the fire spat. Toph started to drum the rock again but he didn't comment on it. "So, Snoozles, what do we do now?"

"…Well, I think it'll pass in an hour or so. We just need to keep ourselves occupied till then." He told her, watching as a drop of melt water fell from the roof and was lost in her hair.

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We could tell jokes?" He offered. Another drop fell on her. Sokka reached behind her back and pulled up her hood. Toph jumped in surprise and hit her head on the ice.

"Spirits, Sokka! Tell me before you do stuff like that!"

"Sorry. You were getting dripped on."

"Well thank you for saving me." She told him sarcastically and waved off his attempts to apologize again.

They sat in silence for a while. Toph had taken a chunk out of the wall and was bending it into different shapes. He realized that they were animals, ones he'd never seen before, only ever heard about. He asked her about them and learned that badgermoles were her favourite.

"Why is th-Oh wait! I got one!" He exclaimed.

"Got one what?" She asked tilting her ear towards him.

"How do mooselions like their meat?"

She shrugged.

"Roar!" He grinned. "Get it?"

Surprisingly Toph laughed and there it was again, that amazing sound that Sokka never wanted to stop.

"I told Katara that joke and she didn't think it was funny." He said, as if this was highly unfair.

"Well Sugar-queen needs to lighten up." Toph told him.

A smile played on her lips and the orange light was casting shadows that seemed to caress her face. In that moment, with the white fur of her hood framing her hair and the chunk of black rock clutched at her chest she looked so beautiful. For some reason he suddenly felt compelled to tell her everything, to come clean about the real reason that Hakoda had suggested he be the one to guard her, to explain that he didn't want any harm to come to his home, but that he didn't want to hurt her either. And ask her if she would help him to protect his land against her father and if they could still be friends afterwards.

He grabbed her hand in his own and her smile faded into confusion. Toph's skin was cold and, as if by instinct, he closed his fingers with her palm in his, trying to warm it.

"Listen, Toph, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Shoot."

"…Well I-" And looking at her pale face Sokka lost his nerve. He just couldn't risk loosing this friendship. It was the first one he'd had since the men and other boys left. Plus there was something about her and the thought of letting that slip away…his heart quickened in panic. "I was, uh, wondering if when we got back to the tribe, whether you wanted to, um, do an activity together?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Sokka, but we spend every moment of the day together." Toph said with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, yeah." He let go of her hand and rubbed his neck. The wind continued to howl around them. He tried to think of something to say. Toph beat him to it.

"But, I suppose if there was some other 'activity' you wanted to do that we haven't done yet, that would be fine." She said coolly, blowing the bangs out of her eyes.

Sokka silently thanked the spirits and grinned.

"Well there is this one thing I'd like to show you…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**


	6. The Kiss

**Here we are again! Anther chapter, sorry it's a little late. I've been busy this week, Tokka week starts on the 1st and I have a lot of art to do. This chapter is longer than the rest, so I hope it makes up for it! **

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters, only my writing.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: 11.5 months before 'The boy in the Iceberg'

"I'm not so sure about this, Sokka." Toph squeezed her eyes shut, not that it made any difference.

"Seriously, Toph, it's fine." She could feel his voice as it vibrated through his chest.

"When did you last do this?" She spoke into the back of his parka.

"Uh, when I was ten? Maybe?" He adjusted his position in front of her. "Just chill. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Here we go then!"

"Sokkaaa!" She yelled as the penguin beneath them shot forward. They picked up speed remarkably fast and suddenly dropped at a near vertical. Toph was almost sick and her stomach felt as if it were trying to float in her body. Her arms locked like stone around Sokka's middle and she pressed her face harder into his back.

She heard him let out a 'whoop' of excitement and the sound of the penguin's body sliding against the ice disappeared for a moment, then-BAM! Toph was jarred against the water tribe boy as they landed back on the ground and continued their decent. The ride lasted for a minute or two longer and she tried to distract herself by imagining the grin that would no doubt be plastered across Sokka's face.

As he'd smooshed his head into the rock last week, and she had seen him for the first time, she'd been struck by how the structure of his face differed from the boys she knew in the fighting ring. While the Earthkingdom men had rough faces that were compacted, hard and well, quite rock like really, Sokka's face was more lengthened, rectangular and he had a strong jaw, but a softer brow. Toph imagined that underneath it he would have kind eyes.

They were slowing down and were probably at the bottom of the hill. Gently they slid to a complete stop and Toph let out a shaky breath. The penguin wormed its way out from underneath them and she fell forward clumsily into Sokka. The boy was still laughing as he helped her up. She noticed that he'd been doing that a lot more lately, laughing that is.

"Oh, man. That was great! What did you think?"

"Well," Toph brushed out some of the snow that was melting in her hair. "Next time you're in the Earthkingdom, I'll blindfold you and take you rock sledding and we'll see how much fun you have."

Toph fancied she could almost hear his pout. "Aw, Toph don't be a party pooper."

"I'm not!" She said with a laugh and punched him in the shoulder. "I guess speeding down hills on the backs of animals just isn't for me."

His arm slipped through hers. "Someday I'll convert you." He promised.

"Mm, sorry Snoozles, but I don't think that'll ever happen." She let him lead the way as they headed back to the Tribe, sled trailing behind them. Was it just her, or had the distance between them when they walked together been growing smaller and smaller?

* * *

Sokka left Toph in their shelter and made to cross the camp and grab some lunch when Katara intercepted him.

"Can I have a word, Sokka?" By the tone of her voice he knew this wasn't good.

"Uhm, sure?" He stepped out of the way of an older woman and Katara pulled him behind one of the tents. "Whoa-! Katara, what's this about?"

"I'd like to know what you're doing taking Toph penguin sledding?" She carried a basket of fish in one hand and the other was on her hip.

"Wh-Aren't we aloud to enjoy ourselves?" He defended.

"I'm just saying that you're not supposed to be having fun with this girl, there are other things to do, namely-"

"-Just stop there!" He threw a hand up in anger. "I haven't been neglecting my duties, Katara."

"I'm not say-"

"I hunt for the whole tribe, I ready our defences," He was counting on his gloved fingers. "I try to turn the younger boys into battle ready warriors and now-Now! I also watch out for a blind Earthkingdom girl on top of all the rest! So I'm sorry if I want to have a tiny bit of fun in my free time with the only friend I've had since the other men left!" He ended in a shout and a few people turned to look.

His sister's eyes narrowed.

"I just hope you remember the promise you made to dad, Sokka. Don't do anything more stupid than usual." Katara said with a voice deadly low. She turned swiftly and walked away from him.

_What does she mean, remember the promise? _He never forgot about it. Sokka grumbled angrily to himself as he collected some preserved meat for their soup. As he stomped his way back to the tent, a small part of his mind that wasn't blinded by annoyance asked whether that was really true. On a whim, he swerved towards the chief's shelter instead; he needed a moment to think alone.

Sokka sat down on the fur hide, which used to be his father's place, and buried his head in his hands. He dug his palms into his eyes in frustration. _When did this get so complicated? _His responsibility to get rid of Lao and his stupid mining project had been weighing on him since Hakoda left…but these past weeks with Toph…they'd had lightened the weight just that much.

For two years he'd been trying to run the Tribe and although Gran-Gran and Katara were there to help, in some ways he'd felt as if he'd been doing it all alone. And now that he had Toph it was just…better. Sure, she couldn't help much with hunting or other physical stuff, but they were the dynamic duo. He provided the jokes and she the awesome confidence and together they probably had enough sarcasm to take down the Fire Lord himself.

And he'd been noticing things about her more and more. Like how her nose crinkled when she was angry or concentrating, and how she had so many different smiles. Sometimes when she was holding on to his arm as they walked about camp he would catch a whiff of a grassy smell from her hair, which made him warm inside because it reminded him of the first time he'd seen grass on a trading trip with his father.

She didn't talk like Katara or the other girls he knew, she was blunt and to the point, and she never spoke just for the sake of talking, it was always to make a sharp remark or to tell him how much of a Meathead he was. And he loved it. They seemed to mesh so well together.

So why did Katara's words make him feel guilty? Like he was betraying Toph by not telling her the real reason that his dad had put him forward as guard. But what if he told her and she thought this had all been an elaborate game for him to get close to her? Would she hate him? Would she even believe him when he told her that, yes, that was how it started, but now it was so much more, she was his best-friend, his partner in crime...his rock.

He realized his sister's words were too late, he'd already messed it up. Sokka took his gloves off and ran his fingers through the tiger-seal fur on the floor.

His hands fisted.

No! It couldn't be too late, it was just that the longer he left it the worse it would get. He had to tell her and do it soon. Perhaps by Tui and La she would let him explain and forgive him and their friendship wouldn't be lost. And who knows, maybe she would even see why they needed to stop her father and maybe she could figure out a way to do it.

Because so far, Sokka hadn't thought up any way to deter the businessman.

* * *

Just over two months later, and a few days before Toph's birthday, he still hadn't told her.

Not that he hadn't tried, oh he had tried, so many times. But her smile would always melt the words on his tongue and he would change the subject.

Sokka was torn from his thoughts as he nearly tripped over a mound of melting ice. He caught Toph by her arm before they fell. "Ah, sorry!"

"Spirits, Snoozles, have you been drinking that fermented seal-blubber again?" She criticized and hit him solidly in the shoulder.

"No, I was just thinking." He rubbed the bruise.

"I hear that can be dangerous for people like you."

Sokka jabbed her in the ribs, not to hard though, and she wriggled away with a smile splitting her face. "Aha! Don't! That tickles."

"Oh, so you're aloud to hit me, but I can't get you back?" He looped his arm back through hers and noticed that her forehead only reached about halfway up his throat.

She punched him.

"Hey-!"

"-Yes and don't complain because you know you love it."

"I love a never fading bruise? I don't think so, Toph." He spoke with a hurt tone and she laughed. A lock of raven hair caught his eye that had come free from behind her headband in their little skirmish. Without thinking he reached down and tucked it back, his fingers gracing the soft skin behind her ear as he did so. She froze at the contact and he snatched his hand back as if burned.

"Toph-"

"Don't." She pulled away even though she had nowhere to go. Confused, Sokka made to reach for her when a call sounded from his right.

"Lao spotted!" A young boy yelled from one of his watchtowers.

"I-wh-how far away?" Sokka asked, suprised.

The boy cupped his hands around his eyes in an attempt to see better. "Half an hour?" He estimated.

Damn.

"Katara!" Sokka whipped his head around to look for his sister. Her head poked out from one of the tents.

"What, Sokka?"

"The Bei Fong's are back, can you get their shelter ready?" He asked over his shoulder as he guided Toph to their own tent.

Katara huffed but nodded.

"They're probably only going to stay the night." Toph's voice spoke from in front of him.

"Why?" He opened the hide door and started digging through his things. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Toph sit down on her bedroll and run her fingers along her necklace.

"For my birthday." She sighed.

"But that's still two days away." Sokka found his second parka, which was freshly washed, and pulled it on.

There was a thump as Toph lay back, her arms and legs spreading out and taking up half the tent. He saw her frown. "There are things they'll want to talk to me about before they leave again."

"What? So they're not even going to stay for your birthday?"

"Nope." She said with a cynical laugh. "They aren't particularly interested in this one. I'm only turning sixteen."

"Only sixteen?" Sokka paused halfway through re-tying his wolf tail.

"Mmmhm."

"Around here that day's a big deal. At fifteen boys become men and at sixteen girls become women, they can go on trading trips by themselves, lead hunts, get…b-betrothed…" He tugged at his collar, feeling weird at saying that word around her.

"…Uh-huh." Toph blew some hair out of her face, not noticing his discomfort. "Well I'm already passed that. In the Earthkingdom, girls can have marriages arranged at fourteen, though the actual ceremony doesn't usually happen till they're seventeen or eighteen."

"Why?"

Toph's voice grew aggravated. "Because by that time their 'husband'," she quoted with her fingers, "would usually be eighteen as well, the legal age for men to seek a wife."

"…I don't get it. That makes you angry? If anything it means you have more time-"

"Ugh, you wouldn't understand." She rolled over and turned her back to him.

Sokka finished tying his hair and stood up. "You're right, I don't." He was annoyed at how confusing she was acting. Toph never spoke like this, she didn't evade questions or beat around the bush.

The wolfcats began to yap outside, no doubt hearing their brothers and sisters as they entered the village. "Are you ready?" He asked her.

She shook her head and asked him to pass over her Earthkingdom clothes. He turned around as she got dressed. "You're gonna freeze." He stated to the wall.

"Better that than my parents complaining about my peasant garbs."

"Peasant!" He turned just as she was pulling her thin green parka over her tunic. With her arms stretched up he caught a glimpse of her pale hip before it was covered again. He swallowed.

"Their words, not mine." Toph said angrily.

He immediately felt bad. "I-sorry, I know that you don't like talking to them."

"Wow, understatement of the century." She held out an arm to him. "...But thanks anyway."

Sokka gave a smile that she couldn't see and took her hand, leading her to her parent's tent.

She halted before they entered. "I need to speak with them alone."

He almost asked why but then decided against it. "…Alright, I'll wait outside."

"No!" She spoke with an intensity that was unusual for her. Toph coughed, "I mean, I, uh, don't want you to catch a cold or whatever, we're probably going to be a while." She let go of his arm and felt for the door. "Go back to our shelter, I can get back myself."

"You sure?"

"…Yeah."

Sokka gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she disappeared behind the hide.

* * *

"This isn't really what I had in mind when you said 'birthday surprise', Sokka!" Toph called from her seat on the sled in front of him.

"Be patient!" He called back over the wind with a laugh. "We're almost there!"

"You know I don't do patience!" She snapped. He saw her fold her arms in annoyance and decided not to argue with her. Instead he called a command and the wolfcats increased their pace.

Not fifteen minutes later they arrived. Sokka drew them to a halt with a shout and hopped off the back of the sled. He began to untie the hide wrap that was covering Toph's lower half.

"Well, Snoozles, you get top prize for the strangest present I've ever received."

"What?" He was trying to loosen a particularly tight knot and wasn't listening.

"You know, waking me up before sunrise on my sixteenth birthday, strapping me to a sled and driving us two hours to the middle of nowhere, it's really...something." She spoke sarcastically.

Sokka threw back the hide and sat down next to her. "You haven't seen anything yet." He said excitedly, ignoring her tone.

"You're right," Toph waved a hand in front of her eyes. "I haven't."

"You know what I mean." He rolled his eyes and took one of her feet and placed it on his lap.

Toph stiffened. "Now, Sokka, before I punch you into next week, I'll give you a friendly warning. My feet are very-Ah!" He took her boot and thick sock off. "-s-sensitive!"

"Shh, you're ruining it." He reprimanded and did the same to her other foot. Then swiftly he took the wrappings off his forearms and wound them around Toph's feet. When he finished, he looked up to see that her cheeks had coloured and she was biting her lower lip.

"Now," he stood up. "Are you ready for your gift?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Her ear turned to his voice and she was 'staring' at her legs.

With a grin he snuck his arms around her, one behind her back and the other under her knees. In a swift motion he lifted her up and off the sled, hugging her light frame against his.

"-Sokka!" Toph screeched, "You're asking for some serious pummelling!"

He laughed and ignored her as he walked some thirty meters before gently setting her down on her feet. The anger on her face faded as her she stood by herself.

She grinned a smile that reached her eyes and made butterflies appear in Sokka's stomach. Toph fell back with a laugh and started making a rock-angel in the earth.

"Snoozles!" She exclaimed gleefully. "Best. Gift. Ever."

"I know, I know." He said, looking out over the rocky field.

Toph leapt back to her feet and settled into a stance and Sokka prepared to watch her earthbend properly for the first time. She lifted her foot and brought it back down heel first, causing a chunk of earth to fly into her outstretched hand. To his surprise she thrust her other arm and the rock came shooting towards him, hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Oof!" He fell on his back, slightly winded. "Wh-what was that for!"

"Spar with me!" Toph demanded.

"I'm not fighting with you!" He coughed and stood back up.

"Why? Scared of getting your ass kicked!" She yelled as she ran to the middle of the black field.

"No!" He called back, jogging after her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, I think I'll be fine." She said with a sly smile. "C'mon, it's my birthday."

"Okay, okay." Sokka conceded and moved a few feet away from her, drawing his thin bone club.

Toph stood side on to him and lowered herself into another stance. For a minute neither of them moved and the biting wind howled over the sharp boulders around them. Sokka broke first and charged at her. He swung his weapon at her side, purposely aiming it to miss by a few centimetres and was startled by the wall of earth that suddenly materialized in front of him.

"Ack!" He hit it at full speed, bruising his shoulder.

"Don't try to go easy on me, Meathead! You're gonna have to give it all you've got!" Her voice had moved to his right and he ran towards it, only to find that she'd disappeared.

"Wha-?"

Toph burst up from the ground underneath him, knocking him flat on his behind. She laughed and thrust her arms up, encasing him in a prison of earth. "Blind Bandit one, Sokka zero!"

They fought for another few hours till Sokka was so exhausted he could barely stand. He threw up his hands just as Toph was about to launch another volley of projectiles at him. "Stop! Stop, I'm done."

"You're admitting defeat?" She bended herself a column of stone some height above him, as if she was standing on a winners podium.

"…Yes." He admitted sourly. He was struggling to believe he'd been beaten by a girl.

"Ha." She leapt down to him and thrust her face near his. "You wait till earth rumble six, then you can see me fight for real!"

"Oh? So what we did just now wasn't fighting!"

"Sorry, Sokka, when my opponent is a bender, that's a fight." She smiled and poked him in the chest. "As a non-bender…well, if anything its like training exercises."

"I am offended." He stated with a grin and grabbed her poking hand.

"Really?" She twisted his arm around and forced him to the ground. With her knee in his back she said, "Well when your manly pride is all fixed up, tell him to visit me and maybe I'll apologize for being so awesome."

"Ahh! That hurts, get off!" He tried and failed to wriggle out from her grip.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"I think you know what."

"…" Sokka spat out some dirt. "You're awesome." He conceded.

The pressure from his back disappeared and he was free to get up. Toph was laughing and her hair had come free of its bun and was now bunched up in her hood. Sokka took a moment to capture the image in his mind. Her cheeks were red from the cold air and the colour stood out starkly against the rest of her pale face. Her eyes were shining and her bangs had fallen across her nose, he had the sudden urge to sweep them aside so he could get a proper look at her.

Without thought, he bent down to pick up a lump of snow from the edge of the field and threw it at her. It hit her hard in the stomach and she stumbled in surprise. Sokka took advantage and tackled her to the ground, pinning her hips between his knees and her arms with his hands.

"Didn't expect that did ya." He said in triumph, staring down at her.

She blew her fringe out of her eyes. "Well done, throwing a snowball at the blind earthbender." Toph said flatly.

"Mmm, can't do much earthbending without your arms and legs." He emphasized by tightening his grip on her wrists.

"Oh you are so wrong." She said and thrust her chin up. The earth rose from beneath them, flinging them both backwards. He was now on his back with Toph sitting smugly on his stomach. He tried not to think about how that looked.

"While you are an idiot, Meathead, I have to say, you sure pick good gifts." She had brought her face down to his. One hand on his arm and the other holding herself up on his chest.

"W-well," He swallowed. "I tried to make more of an effort for someone so amazing." The compliment slipped out on its own.

There was a pause and he thought he'd said the wrong thing, but then she offered a genuine smile. "Mmm, I could get used to talk like that, Snoozles."

She made to get off him, but he grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Sokk-!"

He silenced her with his lips…and for just a moment everything was perfect. He forgot about the war, he forgot about her father, he forgot about the weight of all his responsibilities and simply put all his thinking into pouring his feelings into this one gesture. He slipped a hand to the back of her neck to bring her closer and she seemed to melt against him. Sokka felt her smile a little as he deepened the kiss and Toph's hand moved from his arm to his hair where she proceeded to untie his wolf-tail and slide her fingers through it. He gave a moan and bit her lip just before they broke for air.

Sitting up, with her in his lap he whispered breathlessly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Sokka watched Toph as she seemed to wake from a dream, her expression hardened and she frowned.

"What's wron-" And he was cut off as the ground swallowed him.

* * *

**:D  
Please R&R!**


	7. The Truth

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I've read every one and you guys are amazing! :D Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: Nine months before 'The boy in the Iceberg'

* * *

"Toph!"

No answer.

"Toph!" Sokka yelled, pounding his fists against the wall. He was in complete darkness; stuck in an earthy tomb, ready to be crushed at a moment's notice, should the Earthkingdom girl wish it. He really hoped she didn't wish it…

He called again and she still refused to free him. In the end he was left to contemplate how he had come to be stuck in the ground. For a few minutes he rattled his brain trying to work it out. Though he kept drawing the same conclusion.

He'd made a mistake.

A big mistake.

He'd fallen for her.

* * *

Toph paced back and forth, she could hear Sokka's muffled calls from beneath her.

She ignored him.

He had enough air to last at least ten minutes or so anyway.

She kept walking.

Step, step, step, step, turn, step, step ,step, step, turn, repeat…

Toph gritted her teeth at the pain in her feet. While Sokka's wraps stopped her skin getting cut, they didn't do much for the cold. She suddenly wondered how she would know if she was getting frostbite. Would her feet start to feel wa-

Toph frowned as another call from the Watertribe boy interrupted her thoughts.

She stopped walking and gave a sigh. She was going to have to tell him…and he was going to hate her for it. But that was her fault; she should have told him at the very start, before he had a chance to develop feelings towards her…and she towards him.

Not that she would have expected that in a million years.

Emotions began to bubble inside her and tears threatened, taking a breath, she tried to push them aside. She was Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit, and reining champion of Earth Rumble…she did not cry in front of others. Ever.

With a quick flick of her wrists, Toph bended Sokka out of the ground. She felt him stumble slightly before he spread his arms out.

"Air!" He exclaimed with joy.

Toph moved herself back to avoid his flinging arms. She waited while he caught his breath, not that he needed to, and hopped from one freezing foot to the other in an attempt to warm them up.

"You good?" She asked.

"For the most part." He sniffed and she felt him roll his shoulders. "Could you give me a little warning next time?"

Toph blew the bangs from her face in a nervous tick. "Heh I-uh, guess I have to explain-"

"Ya think!?" He took a step back shaking his head. "Spirits, Toph, you could've killed me!"

"Oh, don't be a baby, I wasn't going to make you stay there for long." She was taken aback by his yelling.

"Right, just long enough for you to pick the dirt from your toes!?"

"I needed to think!" She yelled back.

"What for!?"

"You kissed me!" The earth began to rumble.

"And you kissed back!"

"Argh!" Cracks formed around them and Toph stomped one foot against the ground. "I'm engaged, you idiot!"

She felt Sokka's heartbeat falter and the mini-earthquake stopped.

"…what?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I-I should have told you earlier." She stepped towards him but he stepped back.

"But why-why would you kiss back?" He was shaking his head and his voice had risen again.

Toph felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks. "Because I like you!" She yelled.

His heartbeat increased.

"And as weird as it may seem, I don't want to marry some stuck up guy I've never met before!"

"I-"

"You don't get it do you!? This," Toph waved a hand between them, "can't happen. I leave in nine months."

Sokka surprised her by taking her hand, she felt weak and a mess, and she hated herself for it. The Watertribe boy spoke in a low voice, seemingly over his anger at her confession, "I know you're leaving, but can't we have those nine months?"

"And then what?" Toph ripped her hand away. "I go back home, get married at eighteen and you stay here, find a nice Watertribe girl to marry and have a family. And I'll be stuck with a stranger, being tortured by the memory that I once had something better?" She shook her head. "That's not fair, Sokka."

"I won't let that happen." He said firmly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Waltz up to my father and say, 'Sorry, Mr. Bei Fong, your daughter doesn't want to go back with you. So she's staying here, okay, thanks, bye!'" Toph put a hand on her hip and wiped her face with the other.

"I-no-w-we'll work something out." He took a hold of her shoulders. "Listen to me, you are the most amazing, strong, beautiful girl I've ever met and I'm not going to let that slip away. These past months have been filled with more fun than I've had in the last two years!" She felt him smile as he shook her gently, "Don't tell me you don't think the same, we're the dynamic duo, earth, meat and sarcasm, right?"

Toph let a small laugh escape and she placed her hands on Sokka's forearms. "I guess." She sighed. "While you are a complete idiot, you do know what to say some of the time."

She gave a yelp of surprise as Sokka suddenly pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her back and she was surrounded by the smell of hide and salt. She buried her nose into his parka and he spoke near her ear. "We're the Blind Bandit and the Idea guy, I'm sure we can come up with something."

Toph smiled into his chest before pulling away and punching him in the arm.

"Wha-!?"

"My feet are practically popsicles!"

"And that's my fault?" His voice cracked and she tried no to laugh.

"Yes. Now help me back to the sled before I get frostbite." She said, folding her arms.

She felt Sokka move forward and he swiftly snuck his arms to the backs of her thighs, picking her up in a frontward piggyback. "Why, of course your majesty. It would be my honour to escort you back to your carriage."

"You're damn right it would." Toph said in all seriousness, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sokka began to laugh and she found herself doing the same.

* * *

Sokka stuck his tongue out in concentration as he fastened one last knot. Toph spoke in a whisper next to him, "What's taking so long, Snoozles?"

"Shh! It has to be perfect!"

"Oh, for the sake of Oma and Shu, hurry up!" She hissed. "Katara's gonna be back any second.

"Okay, okay!" He made sure the string was taught. "Done, lets go!"

He took her arm and they snuck out under the back of the shelter rather than using the door. They ran over to a tent some distance away and lay on their bellies behind it, with Sokka peeping around and keeping watch.

"Here she comes," He spoke quietly and snatched a glance at Toph in time to see her smile before there was a loud splash from his sister's tent. A hair-raising scream split the air and a soaking wet Katara ran out from her tent. She screeched to the air, "Sokka! Toph! When I find you, you are dead meat!"

Sokka waited long enough to see her bend the water on to the snow and march towards their shelter, before he grabbed Toph by the arm and they fled out of the village to hide while Katara calmed down. Toph was the first to break into laughter when they'd reached an ice cave some distance from camp. Sokka followed her example and found himself in tears before long. Eventually the chortling died down to giggles and then to the occasional laugh.

"O-ha-oh-man, Katara is gonna kill us!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Ah-ha, I don't care. It was totally worth it." Toph replied, a grin was still trying to split her face, and she seemed to be having trouble containing it. He decided to help by placing a quick kiss on her lips before darting out of reach.

"Hey!" Toph looked around, trying to work out where he'd gone on the snow. "What did I tell you about surprise kisses?"

"Uhm, that they should happen as often as possible…?" He only just dodged the punch that swung his way.

"No." She said, trying to sound serious, but he could hear the laughter in her tone. "That I only like surprises when they're happening to other people."

Sokka snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure?" He asked, placing another kiss on her neck.

This time he didn't move fast enough and Toph's fist caught his stomach, he stumbled back, "Argh!"

"Yes." She stated with a laugh. "Now, I'll bet Sugar-Queen's going to be pissed for the rest of the afternoon. Got any ideas as to what we can do till it's safe to return?"

"Well…" He coughed and rubbed his belly. Then he stepped towards her and took her hand to let her know where he was. "We could begin with a no-surprise kiss?" Sokka took her cheek in his other hand and leaned down to her. Toph smiled impishly and pulled her head away.

"And then what?" She asked, taking the front of his parka in her hands and gripping it tightly.

"Uhh…" He swallowed. "P-penguin sledding?"

"Mmm." Toph stood on her toes and snatched a quick, if a little lopsided, kiss from him. "I think I have a better idea." And she whispered something in his ear.

Sokka sighed. "Alright, but first thing's first."

And he bought her face to his in a fiery kiss that took up more time that either of them had expected.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Toph heard Sokka say from near her feet.

"If you weren't happy with the terms of the deal, then you shouldn't have agreed."

"I _was_ happy with the original terms…" He mumbled.

"I heard that."

"But seriously, Toph. I could swear it was two foot massages and not three…" He continued and she blew the bangs out of her eyes, waiting for a further stream of complaints. They were still in the cave, sitting down now on their over parkas, a fire burning to her right to keep them warm and her back was against an icy wall. Her feet, bare, were in Sokka's lap and he was rubbing some kind of oil into them to help heal her blisters. In all truth she was having quite a hard time thinking about anything other than the feel of his rough fingers as they rubbed her sore heels, then up to her toes and back again. If she were a mooselion, she'd probably be purring.

"I mean, it was two weeks ago." He pointed out.

"Sokka, when Toph Bei Fong makes a deal, she doesn't forget it. We agreed on three foot massages and one shoulder rub, in exchange for my forgiveness in regard to your idiocy that caused these blisters." She clarified, waving a hand at her feet.

"W-we never agreed on shoulders!"

"We did actually."

"Ugh, fine…" Sokka paused and Toph felt his thumbs run up the bottom of her left foot. He dug in harder from annoyance. She bit her lip as he resumed talking. "But I didn't bend myself into the ground."

"No, your stupidity did." She grinned at the pout she knew he'd be wearing and sat up straighter against the wall. Sokka's hands continued to work wonders for most of the afternoon.

It was almost dark when they returned, not that Toph could tell, but Sokka told her as much. Amazingly, they managed to sneak into camp without being spotted. As Toph sat on her bedroll, she waited for Sokka to return with their dinner. It wasn't long before he was back and they were soon tucked up in their respective sleeping sacks, exhausted from the day's events. Wiping her nose to rid an itch, Toph sank further and further into the fur that surrounded her, secretly delighting in the warmth of the Watertribe creation. She mused about taking one back home with her, but decided that in the winters of the southern Earthkingdom she would over-heat in such a bed.

But it would remind her of Sokka at least…

She gave a sigh at the thought. While she really liked Sokka, she was still hesitant at committing to this…whatever it was they had. In her heart, she knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her father from taking her home to get married. The Watertribe boy had lied, they wouldn't figure out a way, because there wasn't one.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily, sick of not being in control of her emotions anymore. It was his fault, he made her feelings turn against her.

This idea only held for a moment, because she knew that she'd let him do it and so, really, she couldn't blame him for anything.

"You okay?" His low voice floated over to her.

"Yeah." She gave a subtle sniff, trying to hide the fact that she was upset. "Just can't sleep."

"Oh." She heard him roll over and his voice became clearer, "Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and moved onto her back.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

She gave a small smile at his continuous attempts to help her. "No. But listen, can you, maybe, tell me about your parents?"

Sokka didn't say anything at first but then gave an "Okay," before beginning to describe his mother and father. In truth, Toph didn't really want to hear about them, it was more that she wanted to hear him talk. There was something about the Watertribe boy's voice that, when it wasn't complaining, was soothing. Like a pebble that had been tossed into the ocean for a time, it was worn down, but not broken, smoothed out, but with a few cracks here and there, and it spoke to _her_. Not to a little girl that was blind and defenceless, but to a young woman, who was to be respected for her power and there was also…she listened closer, yes, it was there, a kind and caring undertone that she knew he only used for her.

Being blind her whole life had meant that she often used peoples voices as their image. Because, besides the basic outline and muscle structure, she had nothing else to go on and that was increased by a tenfold out here on all this snow. She listened to the voices of people around her and she could hear _them_, their past, their sorrow, their lies, their hopes, their love… A cracked sentance here, a strained word there, she heard it all and used it to make up her own image of them.

For example, before Sokka even told her, she could tell from the start that his mother had died. Besides her obvious absence, there was the fact that he avoided using the word and when he did it was with a sadness that only Toph could pick up on. Sometimes she wondered what other people could hear about her when she spoke. Could they sense her anger, her annoyance at her parents? Would they be able to tell that she liked Sokka just from the way she said his name?

No, probably not.

Would anyone ever know her that well? As Sokka's voice willed her to sleep, she wondered if, maybe, he would. She hoped so and she hoped that they weren't going to be ripped apart at the end of this year…but her faith in that was waning.

* * *

**:3 Please R&R!**


	8. The Confession

**Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so sorry for missing last week's update! Real life (aka Uni and work) got in the way. I hope I've made up for it by making this chapter longer. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: Six months before 'The boy in the Iceberg'

Sokka's eyes opened slowly from tiredness and the dark outline of the hide shelter's roof came into view. Blinking, he sat up groggily and ran a hand down his face. Being as quiet as possible, he got dressed and tried not to wake up Toph. Looking over at her as he left the tent, he saw that she was still sound asleep, her pale skin highlighted by the dim light that was coming in from outside. She wriggled further into the furs and he smiled at the image, noting that she only ever seemed vulnerable in sleep, she'd never display such a thing consciously. Turning, he exited and let the hide flap close behind him.

The ground beneath his feet was slippery from the melting ice that was seeping into the hard black earth. Midsummer was almost here and the shoreline of the South Pole was regressing further and further towards them. Not that it was of any concern, they had moved camp two weeks ago, away from where the land met the frozen winter ice sheets of the sea, and to the flat plain of earth that he now stood on. They'd moved here every summer that Sokka could remember. It was no place special, the rock that was visible now was entirely covered by snow in the winter, and unless you had seen it in the warmer months, you would never guess it was there.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as he walked over to his sled. A few other members of the Tribe were moving about camp and he spotted Katara out of the corner of his eye as she stoked a fire that burned amongst some of the tents. In no time at all he had everything packed and secured, the wolfcats were waiting with as much patience as they could muster, their harnesses taught from anticipation.

Pulling his gloves back on, Sokka went back for Toph. She was still asleep when he entered the tent. Gently he shook her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. The pale green orbs stared past his head and reflected the dim orange light of the waning fire. He noticed the dark circles underneath them.

"It's time to go." He told her.

The peaceful look that had captured her face in sleep rapidly disappeared as she frowned, her nose crinkling in annoyance. "I'm getting really sick of these hunting trips, Snoozles." She stated, sitting up.

Sokka moved back as she got up and he turned while she dressed. "Yeah, well, this is the last one for a while."

"Mmhm." She grumbled, pulling her fingers through her mess of hair and swiftly securing it in an untidy bun. Pulling on her green headband she spoke in a tired voice, "I really wish you guys did more down here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He steadied her as she stumbled, her feet having gotten tangled in the bed furs. Toph shrugged him off.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of routines." She gestured with her hands. "I've followed them all my life, and even though I didn't want to come here, I thought that it might be interesting to do something different. But it's just the same."

Sokka opened the door and they stepped outside. "Well I'm sorry that I bore you so much, Miss Bei Fong." He said flatly, not trying to argue. He knew that she was still grumpy from her parent's visit yesterday. She probably hadn't slept much.

"You don't bore me, Meathead." She said with a small smile, "Your life does."

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

Toph laughed and the heat of her breath created a cloud of steam in front of her. Despite his hurt, Sokka smiled, but didn't give Toph the pleasure of hearing him laugh along with her. For a second he thought about how that smile of hers could have melted the whole of the South Pole and him along with it. He was about to say as much when her arm nudged his side. Knowing that the moment was over, he shook his thoughts away and took her arm in his, leading her to the sled. Though she could have probably gotten there herself now, she still let him do it and he appreciated the thought.

"Besides," He said, while she got comfortable on the wooden frame, "we'll probably get back in time for the summer solstice."

"Whoop-de-fricken-do." Toph made an imitation of rolling her eyes, she didn't quite get it right and Sokka resisted the urge to laugh.

"You weren't here for the winter solstice where you?" He mused aloud. "Well, you'll enjoy the summer one anyway, it's my favorite."

"Yeah, the longest day in the year is really something to behold." She drawled.

"There's nothing special about the day, Bandit, it's the night. We have festivals at each solstice." He wrapped her up and tied down the hide.

"Why?" She now seemed mildly curious, though he could see she was trying to hide it.

"Well, Katara and the rest say it's for honoring the spirits; the spirit of the moon in Winter and the spirit of the ocean in Summer, but I mostly get excited about the food rather than all that stuff." Sokka told Toph, climbing up behind her and testing the weight of the sled. He mulled over whether he would need another wolfcat to pull the hunt home. Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, he whistled for another animal and re-arranged the pack formation.

Toph spoke as he harnessed the new addition, "It kinda sounds like the Life festival we have back home in mid-spring. To honor all the new life that comes into the world."

"You were born in mid-spring." He said, making a few last checks.

"Yeah, some people think that kids who are born around then are more lucky or some crap." She shifted underneath the hide. "Guess I disprove that."

"How so?"

She waved a hand in front of her face and Sokka frowned.

"I'd say that you're still lucky, after all, you got your earthbending to make up for your blindness right?" He sat down on the sled by her waist.

"Huh, I'd never thought about it that way." She smiled and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ow." He rubbed the bruise. "In any case, you've got to be lucky, I mean against all odds you got to meet me remember?"

Toph laughed. "Smooth, Snoozles, smooth."

He grinned and got up, but she grabbed his hand squeezed it. "What?" He asked.

"How long are we going for this time?"

Sokka squeezed her hand back; sure that he had already told her. But he answered anyway. "Well, it'll take about a day to get to the hunting grounds and then however long it takes for me to catch one or two grown tigerseals, plus a day to get back."

Toph's grip tightened, "But then we might be stuck out there for years!" She said over dramatically.

"Ha. Ha." He took his hand away, but not before stealing a kiss from her, making sure that no one was looking at them. If her parents found out…

Toph pulled back with a look of confusion.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just like how you keep me grounded. Even if it's in a slightly rough way."

"Spirits, Sokka, you're such a softy." She scrunched up her nose.

"Mm, you are too." He stated.

"Am not!" She shoved him.

Sokka stumbled away from her, laughing. "Oh, really? Even when I rub you're feet and you get that look on your face-"

"Shut up!" Toph cut him off.

"What, am I ruining your 'badass' reputation, Bandit?" He teased.

"Yes."

"Pity know one around here knows about it, to them you're still a blind Earth Kingdom girl."

There was a silence.

"That was low, Sokka."

He cursed his big mouth. "Oh, c'mon, Toph, since when did you care about image, huh?" He gave her an affectionate nudge and she hit him again.

"Since never. But it annoys me that I can't show off my awesomeness at all. I mean, do you know how hard it is not to earthbend while all this rock is around?"

"I can imagine." He tried to sympathize. "But hey, I know how awesome you are."

"I guess." She smiled, and he could swear her cheeks colored just a little.

"How about I try and find us a cave that's made out of earth when we go?"

"Deal."

* * *

When Toph was seven years old she had been earthbending for just over a year and, compared with the standard she was at now, she was still an amateur. Her parents had enrolled her in bending classes, though she was kept to the basic forms and breathing exercises. Obviously. But while she stood at one end of the courtyard in her horse stance, trying not to be offended by the fact that she was being kept at this level, she 'watched' the other students. Because while the badgermoles had taught her how to earthbend, she still didn't know the common, human, forms or stances or moves and if she didn't know those, how was she ever going to be the champion of the fabled Earth Rumble?

Ever since she had discovered earthbending as a tiny, blind, six year old, that was all she had thought about. Beating the snot out of those lily-livered benders at the championship.

However, she still visited the badgermoles often. They would always be her real masters and, in a way, it was comforting to be in the company of the blind. When her parents were being particularly frustrating, she would sneak out at night to visit the fury creatures that understood her more than any person ever had.

It was during one of these visits on a cool autumn night that she experienced one of the most frightening moments of her seven years. It was still ranked pretty highly now at sixteen. She had been practicing the moves she had observed earlier in class, the badgermoles were digging and shuffling around her, and as she bended herself a column of earth, making her feel twenty feet tall, it had happened. Even now she couldn't recall if it was some kind of earthquake or if some of the moles had gotten into a squabble and knocked the walls of the cave, but all of a sudden there was a huge rumble and the earth disappeared from beneath her feet.

Never before had she free fallen, and the feeling of it scared her to death. How long would it take her to hit the ground? Would she break her arms? Her back? Would her skull split open as it connected with the hard earth? If she knew when she was going to hit, it would be easy enough to bend the rock around her to absorb the impact. But that was just the problem, she didn't know.

Luckily she landed on the back of one of the badgermoles, and while she didn't get badly hurt, she still recieved a pretty decent bruise across her shoulders to show for it.

But she never forgot that horrible feeling.

She was experiencing it now, there was no earth at her feet or around her at all and there was a strong erratic wind that bit at her skin. It carried a loud roaring sound that hurt her ears, but that pain was nothing compared with the heat that felt as if it were burning all the hair on her body.

And yet…she wasn't falling…

She was…

Dangling?

Yes, her arm, raised above her head, was being held in a vice like grip by someone above her. She couldn't tell who it was, but their fingers were locked so hard around her wrist that the pain of that was now worse that the heat. Toph knew that it would be bruising and she gritted her teeth. She tried to call out to them, but found herself choked by smoke. Struggling to breathe, she began to panic and her terror increased as a large gust of wind blew over her, making her twist wildly.

She had never felt such fear and it tore at her to the core, tears streamed down her face and she bit back the cry that was crawling up her stinging throat.

Suddenly, a voice reached her ears, but she only caught a fraction of the sentence over the roar beneath her, "…this is the end, Toph!"

Bam!

Toph drew in a breath as she was woken by the sled hitting an icy ridge. They drew to a halt and she heard Sokka get off the back and move to her side. "We're here!" He announced.

Toph swallowed and found that her mouth was dry, she blinked and rubbed her face, making sure that she was awake and not still stuck in a dream.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sokka asked and she felt his hand cup her cheek. She placed her own over his.

"I'm fine, I just…can't wait to get to that earthy cave." She faked a smile.

Sokka took his hand away, but she felt his hesitation and knew that her lie hadn't been convincing. "Alright," He said. "Lets get unpacked and I'll get dinner started."

"What time is it?" She pushed the dream aside as he led her to their five star accommodation. Yeah, good joke. Still it had earth and that was all she needed.

"Late afternoon, we've still got four or five hours of sunlight left."

For some reason Toph found this funny, maybe it because she was running on some sort of adrenalin high from that dream, and wasn't thinking straight, but she laughed and said, "Sunlight doesn't really concern me, Snoozles."

"Yeah." He huffed as he dropped the load he'd been carrying under his other arm. "Suppose it wouldn't, sorry."

"What for?"

He paused, "Nothing. Give me your hand."

She did so and let him guide her further into the cave, he pulled her arm forward gently and she felt earth under her fingers. Toph smiled and bent herself a throne of rock. It wasn't her best creation, she was still wearing shoes after all, but she sat down anyway. Her smile turned into an all out grin and she flicked the hair out of her eyes. "Lets get a fire started, Meathead. It's freezing in here!"

"Why of course, your royal highness." Sokka said and she dimly felt him kneel through the vibrations that reached her hands.

"That's your royal awesomeness to you."

* * *

Sokka had his back against the hard wall and sat with an arm around Toph, who was snuggled into his side. They were near the back of the cave, Toph had bended a sort of curved wall around them, so that while they could still get outside, the cold wind didn't reach them or blow out the fire. Just over the top of this barrier he could see the horizon and the sun as it continued its low circle of the land. At this point in the summer they only got one or two hours of darkness, sometimes they would get none at all. The eternal daylight, as the tribe elders described it, had always been disconcerting to Sokka, while he could slumber on peacefully during the never-ending darkness of winter, he found himself sleeping fitfully at night in the summer.

With a yawn, he turned his gaze away and his thoughts wandered to the girl curled up next to him. Because Toph was so much shorter than he, she seemed to fit perfectly against him. He smiled as she shifted and blew the bangs out of her face. She was restless and couldn't sit still, maybe because she had slept for most of the trip and wasn't tired at all. And yet…something was wrong, she had something on her mind. Sokka didn't know how he could tell, her movement, her breathing, the sigh she gave a moment ago, in any case, he just knew.

He pulled the fur of the double sleeping sack higher up around them and poked the fire for a minute or two. Eventually he asked her, "Toph?"

"Yeah, Snoozles?" She replied in a voice that sounded more tired than it should have.

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"About what?"

"Your parents visit last night." He said tentatively, knowing that this was a risky subject.

"I don't know." Toph sighed again. "You probably don't want to hear about it."

"Why?"

"It's this whole…" She shrugged, "Marriage thing."

"Oh." He wasn't sure what to say, this hadn't come up in a few weeks and Sokka hated when it did. Because no matter how hard he tried, he still didn't know how they were going to get around the problem. And he'd promised her…that they could be together and he wouldn't break her heart by giving her something that was only going to be ripped away.

"They just keep pushing at me." She interrupted his thoughts. "Sometimes I just want to…to…argh!" Her face screwed up in anger and Sokka felt it pull at his heart. He hated not being able to help.

"What do you mean, you've already…accepted…how can they ask for more?"

"It's complicated." Toph tried to end the line of questioning. He wasn't having it.

"Try me." He said.

"Well, I don't want to send you to sleep, so I'll give you the abbreviated version." She shifted around so that she was 'looking' squarely at his chest. Sokka moved back a little to give her space.

"I wouldn't have fallen asleep anyway." He said, taking her hand.

She laughed and squeezed it, "Yes you would have, _Snoozles_."

"Okay, maybe, but that's not the point. I'd always give you my full attention."

"As any good peasant would."

He frowned at the nickname, she didn't use it often because she knew he didn't like it. "You're avoiding the question."

"Sorry." Toph said, suddenly more solemn. "Basically I'm supposed to be getting married at eighteen, right? But my, er, 'fiancé'," She air quoted, "is already that age, so technically we could already have married."

"So why didn't you?"

"I convinced my parents to wait and told them I wasn't ready, not that I ever will be, and they agreed to push it back for a few years. But, and you have to understand, for my parents and the rest of their 'society', marriage is a very political thing, it's hardly ever about love. When my parents had to approach the boy's family and tell them they had to wait another two years…well it had consequences." She paused and ran a hand through her mane of black hair.

"I'm following so far…" Sokka said warily, not sure what was coming next.

"My parents have been asking me to let them bring the marriage forward to when I turn seventeen. It would apparently mean a 'great deal' to them and the boy's family."

"But that's next year."

"Oh my gosh, I hadn't noticed." Toph said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, what I mean is, we've still got nine months till you turn seventeen." He gripped her shoulders gently.

"But only six months till I leave." She tried to pull away but he held steady.

"It doesn't matter, we can do this Toph! You have to stop worrying about it, you're loosing sleep…when I kiss you I can tell you're holding back and it hurts because I'm trying to think of something and I haven't got it yet, but I need you to trust me, us, trust in us, please." He begged.

Toph seemed taken aback by is plead. "I-Sokka-I've always trusted you."

Well, it was better than nothing, he supposed. He smiled, "I know."

Sokka cupped her cheek and was about to pull her in for a kiss when a thought occurred that made him wince. He dropped his hand from her face. Toph waited for him to speak.

"Listen, before anything else happens, I need to tell you something." He began.

"Are you going to ask me about penguin sledding again?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

He chuckled, "No, but I should have told you this a long time ago…"

"…Well?" Toph prompted.

He sighed. "When my father was first contacted by yours in regard to this 'project', it was about two years before you actually got here. When Hakoda told me about it, he also told me about how destructive mining and the forging of weapons could be to the environment. If your father starts up this station, Toph, it could destroy my home. My dad knew that and so he tasked me with a very important job before he and the other men left for war."

"What was it?" She asked quietly.

"He told me that Mr. Bei Fong had a teenage daughter that he was very fond of and would apparently do anything for. He said I should get close to her, to make her turn against him and stop him from starting up the station." Sokka said much to fast.

"…W-what?"

"No, listen! That was how it was at the start. But, Toph, after spending even just a few days with you, it became so much more than the job! You were the first new friend I'd made in two years, and then you became my best friend, and then I realized I was falling for you…and here we are." Sokka prayed to Tui and La that she would understand.

The prayer fell on deaf ears.

"But-so-this wh-whole relationship was built on a lie?!" She tore away from his grip on her shoulders and shuffled away from him. Sokka made to grab her arm but the look on her face stopped him. "How could you do that?!"

"Toph, you're not listening to me! It's different now!" He attempted to reason with her. But she climbed roughly out of the bedroll and backed away towards the exit of the cave. Sokka tried to get up but found that his left wrist was cuffed to the wall with a band of earth. He tried in vain to tug it free. Her words drew his attention back.

"My hearing's just fine, Sokka." She said coldly, with a voice that sounded like it was struggling not to break. He spotted a shiny tear run down her cheek. "Why did you wait so long to tell me? Huh?"

"I-I-it just never felt like the right time-"

"Six damn months, you idiot! I told you everything about me, my engagement, everything!" Her hands fisted and the walls of the cave shook.

"I know, I'm sor-"

"You're such a coward." Toph spat before running out the entrance.

"Toph!" He yelled, pulling at his wrist. "Toph, wait! Please!"

It was no use. She was gone.

Sokka stretched his free arm to his bag…his fingers just reached and he grabbed his bone club. With a snarl, he beat the hard blue ball near its tip against the rock. Once, twice, three times…

Crack!

The stone shattered and fell into the furs that he sat on. He was on his feet in an instant and running after her. Looking out into the blinding whiteness he spotted her, in the distance. She hadn't made it far, she was heading towards…oh no.

He ran as fast as he ever had, calling her name as he went. "Toph! Toph, stop!" It was no use however as she kept moving away from him in a sort of running shuffle. He had almost caught up with her when he realized that they had reached the coastline and were now on the frozen ice sheets. "Toph, it's not safe!" His voice broke with the force of his yell.

She seemed to pause a moment some ten meters away; at first he thought it was because she'd finally heard his call. To late he remembered that she had hearing greater than his and by the time he heard the groaning of the ice, cracks were already spreading outwards from her feet. Her head whipped in the direction of his voice, "Sokka?"

It was the last word on her lips before she disappeared into the water.

* * *

**Heh. Please R&R! :3**


	9. The Cold

**Oops, I'm a day late. Sorry. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9**: Six months before 'The boy in the iceberg'

* * *

Toph gave a scream before her head sank beneath the water.

In a second, Sokka had breached the small distance left between him and the hole in the ice, in a flash he had plunged his arm into the freezing water of the South Pole in order to save her. There was a moment of panic as he fumbled in the wet nothingness trying to find her. His fingers began to go numb immediately, but he ignored it and let the water come up to his armpit as he reached in further.

Panic started to rise in his throat…

Sokka gave a start as he suddenly felt her hand near his, he clutched at it savagely. Her small fingers where dead to his grip and he yelled with effort to pull her weight out of the dark depths. There was a strong current moving below the ice and it had a firm hold on Toph. As Sokka felt the muscles in his back straining with effort, all he could think about was how every second she was in the water, the colder her core temperature was getting. With a massive heave, he finally pulled her free. Using both arms now, he hauled her out and onto the frozen sheet he stood on.

Fearing another break in the fragile ground, he moved her a few meters away from the hole. Toph lay with her back on the ice, unconscious and chest not lifting with breath, like she was just a hunk of flesh. Sokka felt tears sting his eyes, but he didn't have time to wipe them away as he reached for Toph's face, desperate to find a sign of life. He put his cheek near her mouth…

No warm breath tickled his skin.

Without having to think he put into place the techniques his father had taught and reinforced in him over the years. He held her nose closed and puffed a breath air into her mouth, her chest swelled slightly and he began compressions.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five…

The seconds felt like hours as he breathed into her again. Sokka pumped her chest twice more when Toph suddenly gasped and rolled over, coughing up water. The tears fell freely down his face as Sokka saw her breathe by herself. Maybe the spirits were watching over them after all because Toph had only coughed up a little liquid, meaning her gasp reflex must've happened before she went under, potentially saving her life.

She mumbled something incoherent that Sokka ignored, now that she was breathing again, he had to focus on stopping the hypothermia before it got too bad. He saw that she had started to shiver violently, that was a good sign, it meant that the cold hadn't progressed too far. Swiftly, he removed his over and under tunics, dumping them on the ice. The cool air bit his bare skin as he felt for the hem of Toph's tunic. He got her wet clothes off quickly, keeping his gaze on her face in an unnecessary attempt at keeping her modesty. It didn't really matter at present, but he tried anyway.

With her clothes gone he wrapped his under tunic around her small frame and then pulled his thicker jumper over her. The garments almost reached her knees. Sokka tried to be careful of moving her too much, not wanting the cold blood from her limbs to rush back to her heart too quickly. When she was clothed to temporary satisfaction, Sokka took a quick opportunity to talk to her and try and keep her conscious. He touched her cheek, it was stony cold and her lips had a bluish tinge. He spoke gently, "Toph? Can you hear me?"

She mumbled, her sightless eyes half opening.

He smoothed the wet hair from her face before looping his arms under her. "That's right, c'mon, you have to stay with me!"

Toph shook her head weakly and tried to push him away. He kept his grip firm however and started a light jog back to the cave. At a full out run, she would have been jostled around too much. Toph's body was tense with cold in his arms, which was better, he thought, than it being limp from unconsciousness. Her shaking fingers found his chest and fumbled at his skin, as if she was trying to grip a shirt that wasn't there. Sokka gasped a little at the icy touch, but tried to focus his eyes on the black spot in the distance that was their shelter.

When they were halfway there he noticed with a jolt that Toph's eyes had closed again and her breathing had slowed. He lifted her up and down in his arms, trying to wake her back up. "Toph!"

Her breathing quickened but she didn't open her eyes. "No, you can't do this!" They were almost at the entrance to the cave. He gritted his teeth, "This isn't the end, Toph! Wake up, come on!" He begged to her, hoping that for once, she would listen to his nagging.

Her eyes fluttered open just as they crossed the threshold to the earthy shelter. "S-S-…S-Sokka?" She managed to get out through her shaking form.

"Shh." He hushed her. "Don't try to talk, just stay awake okay?"

Toph curled up tighter against him. Her wet hair was starting to make his left arm go numb as he rushed over to where the fire was. Everything was still there, the sleeping sack still held the rough shape of their bodies, as if they'd never left. As if nothing had happened. Sokka looked to Toph's pale face, he knew he had to warm her up and do it fast. Carefully as he could, he helped her into the bedroll so that she was sitting with her back against the wall and toes near the fire. He pulled the thick furs up and around her shoulders. On an afterthought, he set some of their water to heat up over the fire, before he took off his boots and pants and climbed in behind her in only his loincloth.

His father had told him that while waiting for water to melt or boil, the most efficient way to warm a person up was with your own body. With this in mind, Sokka settled himself so that Toph sat between his legs, her back against his chest. He lifted his over tunic off of her and then pulled it back down over them both. It was large enough that they could both occupy it comfortably. Reaching to the side, he grabbed his discarded summer pants and folded them squarely, placing them near the top of his chest so that Toph's hair could dry and not sap more heat from her. Then, he could do no more till the water was ready.

He let out a sigh, his adrenalin beginning to wear off, and tried to shuffle their positions around a little, so that as much of Toph was against him as there could be. The cold skin of her legs was smooth against the insides of his own and he pressed the backs of his feet to the undersides of hers. She gave a ragged cough and Sokka placed an arm around her small middle in an attempt to comfort her. Toph's head leaned back into his chest and he saw the drowsy confusion that covered her face. She was still shivering, though not as badly now, and he could still hear it in her voice as she spoke in a rough tone, "I-I'm s-sor-r-ry."

Sokka saw that some colour had returned to her lips and he realised that she was out of immediate danger. All he had to do now was keep her warm and wait for her to recover. He rested his cheek on top of her wet hair. "Don't be, I'll get you back later."

He wasn't sure if the threat was heard or not, because Toph's eyes had closed and her breathing had become more regular. Satisfied, Sokka let her rest, confident that she wasn't going to fall into an endless sleep, like some people he had seen do when this sort of thing happened. They didn't die, they were just sort of, unconscious. A lot of the time they never woke up. He shook the thought from his head and focused on gentle curve of Toph's back against his chest and the movement of his arm up and down as she breathed. She was most definitely, very alive.

* * *

Toph woke up with a cough that felt like it came from deep within her chest. On reflex she lifted her hand to rub at the pain near her sternum, but found that something wrapped tightly around her made it difficult. She frowned in confusion before realising that she wasn't in her usual Water Tribe bedroll. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was...Another cough racked Toph's frame and as she shook, she noticed two things, someone was behind her and she was only wearing a tunic, not hers by the feel of it.

This didn't concern her as much as it probably should have. Reaching down, she felt around to see who it was. Heat rose to her face when her touch was met only with skin and hard muscle, not clothing. Moving a little to the right, she found the person's hand. As she gripped it, she knew at once who it was. The rough knuckles, the strong palm, the scar on the pad of the thumb…they, or rather it, belonged to Sokka.

With a sudden flash she remembered what had happened. The argument, her anger, the cold air outside, the cracking and groaning ice…the freezing water…and Sokka…he'd saved her. Tears pricked at her eyes with the memory and she slipped her fingers between his, giving them an affectionate squeeze. At her action the warm chest she was leaning against heaved as Sokka took in a deeper breath. She felt him stir and noticed that the weight pressing on her middle was his other arm. Sokka mumbled behind her and she pressed her head into his neck, wanting to wake him up, but not sure if her voice would cooperate.

"Mm…Huh-Oh! Toph, you're awake!" He exclaimed, rising from his slumber. Sokka moved and she felt both his arms circle around her. He pulled her to him tightly and Toph felt her body scream in pain.

"Ah!" She coughed. "Sno-ozles, that-nng-really hurts!" Her voice sounded deeper than usual, as if she had a bad cold.

Sokka's grip loosened immediately. "What? Oh! Sorry." She felt him brush a strand of hair behind her ear, leaving the skin tingling.

"That's," Cough. "Okay. Ugh, spirits! My whole body aches like I've played twenty rounds of Earth Rumble." Toph swallowed, finding that her throat was sore and dry.

"That's normal." Sokka's deep voice vibrated through her back soothingly. She felt his arms drop from her middle and move to her shoulders. He ran his hands down the length of her arms, making her shiver. Toph moved her feet and noticed that Sokka's were under them, she pushed down with her toes and he pushed back.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Well you slept for probably two hours before I nodded off, so it's hard to tell…maybe five or six hours total? I mean, my neck's pretty stiff."

"I've always trusted your neck's sense of time." She tried to let the sarcasm out through her tone, but her voice was to ragged for it to work properly. Sokka laughed quietly anyway and they fell into silence. The fire spat. A million things rushed through Toph's mind.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They both spoke at once. Toph gave a laugh that ended in an 'ow' of pain. She felt the furs sink down a bit as Sokka leaned to the side. "Here." He said.

"What?"

"Oh. Right." He gently pulled her hand up from beneath the cover and Toph found her fingers touching a warm mug. She gripped it and bought it to her face, breathing in the smell. It wasn't sharp or tangy, like the tea's they had back home, it was…well she couldn't describe it. It was unique. She took a sip and felt relief as her throat was soothed and her belly warmed. The taste had the same effect as heated honey, sweet and comforting. Sokka spoke again after she'd drunk half of it. "I'm not the best brewer, but it's a special recipe we use for when people are sick."

"It's lovely." Wow, she never used that word, seriously anyway, but she found herself not caring. It had been weird like that over the past few months with Sokka, the rough language she used with everyone else, she still used around him…but recently, when they were alone, Toph found her voice softening unconsciously and her words changing when they spoke. Not on purpose, it just happened sometimes.

"Let me go first," Sokka said near her ear. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I should have told you ages ago, and the longer I left it the worse it got…You were right, I am a coward and I ca-can't forgive myself now for what's happened, I don't expect you to either. Spirits, you-you could have d-di-…" His hands gripped hers tightly and Toph felt him bury his face into her hair.

"But I didn't, Sokka." She turned her head and pressed her left hear to his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. "I'm sorry fo-"

Sokka interrupted with a hand on her cheek. "Don't say it, Toph. Please, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm th-"

"I know, I know. But I overreacted, seriously." She ran her thumb across his knuckles. "I mean, if you had died trying to save me today, if you had fallen in too…w-who would hunt for your tribe? Who'd train those kids? Who would tell your sister what had happened?"

"Toph-"

"It was stupid of me to run off like that, into the snow, where I'm really blind." She took another sip of her tea and tasted salt on her lips, she was crying. Damn it. "I-I'm still angry at you, though, you should have told me."

"I was afraid you'd react the exact way you did." His thumb brushed her cheeks, drying them.

"Well, I guess you know me too well." Toph said flatly.

Sokka chuckled and it felt like a beating drum on her back. "Somehow, I don't think I'll ever know you too well…But I'd be happy to spend my life trying to get there."

Toph felt something tug inside her chest at his statement and because she couldn't reach around to punch him, she pinched the skin on his thigh. "Same to you, Meathead." She said in a bold tone, trying to cover up the warmth on her cheeks.

"Ow. So…we're even?" He asked.

"For now." Toph said, her sore voice cracking.

"Mhmm." Sokka sounded sceptical as he poured more tea into her cup.

* * *

The steam rose slowly from the small opening in the water bag, the heat trying to escape before Sokka plugged it up. He swiftly screwed the bone stopper into the hole of the gut skin. It was getting old, the fur layered on the outside was wearing thin and the whole thing was more stiff than supple. He needed to ask Katara to make him a new one. Tipping it upside down, Sokka made sure that it wasn't going to leak and moved back over to Toph. She still sat against the wall, awake, but looking incredibly tired. Her hair was now dry and stood at odd angles, almost like a mane of fur, and her stone necklace rested at the hollow of her throat. She still wore his tunics.

Sokka, now with his pants on, climbed back into the sleeping sack behind her, slipping her the hot water bag to place on her belly. Toph didn't say anything as he settled himself comfortably, he guessed that her throat was too sore for talking, and she pressed her head back onto his chest. Her hair tickled his skin and he watched with a smile as her eyes drifted shut.

"Are you sure you don't want to get back into your own clothes?" He asked quietly. His voice echoed around the cave, the only other competing noise was the crackling of the fire and the droning wind outside. He looked over to where her garments hung near the burning coals. "They'll probably be dry now."

Toph shook her head slowly and yawned. A bemused expression crossed Sokka's face and he reached over to grab her fur-lined pants. "At least put your leggings on, they'll help you keep warm now. You can stay in my tunic if you want."

Her eyes opened, "Ugh, Snoo-zles." Her voice cracked. "Can't you let me sleep?"

"Yes, after." He pushed the pants into her hands and she grumbled but wriggled into them, with a few ouch's and moans. "Still sore?" He asked.

She nodded and curled back up against his front. It would probably be days before her aches went away and maybe a week for the cough to go. Sokka didn't tell her this. He's had enough pinches for one night. Looking closely at her face, he saw that the skin on Toph's cheeks had become a mottled red. On her shoulders too, that he could glimpse near the collar of the tunic. They were ice burns, from where she'd been naked against the snowy ground.

Concerned, he started to reach for his bag, that contained a blubber lotion for that exact condition, but a hand on his chest stopped him. "What're you doing now?" Toph asked wearily.

"I was just getting some cream for your-"

"Can't it wait till morning?" She interrupted; her tone was deep with exhaustion.

"It won't take a se-"

A fitful coughing from Toph stopped him. She jerked violently and leant forward, and he rubbed her back till it passed. When she was done, he saw that her eyes were watering from the force of the cough. He offered her more tea that she shook her head to.

"Alright, we'll worry about it in the morning." He said softly, suddenly realising just how tired he was too. Pulling out his wolf tail, he let his hair fall about his face and manoeuvred himself and the sick earthbender so that they were lying down. He made sure that she was the closest to the fire, and laid behind her to stop the stone walls from draining her warmth. Toph used one of his arms as a pillow and he rested the other around her waist, pulling her back towards him. She fell asleep immediately; he heard her breathing slowed and her hand gripped his near her middle.

Though he was tired, sleep didn't come quickly to Sokka. He kept thinking about how he had almost lost the girl…well the girl that he…that he loved, today. Yes, he loved her. Of course he did. And now she was here in his arms, alive and safe, albeit a little sick, but that would pass with time, and yet…Sokka frowned and squeezed Toph's hand, as if making sure that she was still there. A sense of sadness and frustration came over him as he thought about how he was going to loose her again, if he didn't think of something soon to stop her leaving…

Eventually he found sleep, Toph's hair tickling his throat and his hand clutching hers.

* * *

**Thanks for all your support, it makes my week! Please R&R! :D**


	10. The Solstice

**Yes! Three hours before midnight, I have made my deadline! xD**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own A:TLA or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Six months before 'The boy in the Iceberg'

* * *

They made it back just in time for the summer solstice festival. Sokka wound his way through the hustling people that were preparing for the celebrations. A group of women were near the fire, turning one of the tiger-seals he'd caught into various dishes, ready to be cooked and served hot. To his left the tribe elders, including his Gran-Gran, were helping the children get into costume for the part they would play tonight. He smiled as one young boy donned the wolf-lion headdress that he had worn as a kid. For a moment his mind wandered to memories of his father and vague ones of his mother that often reemerged this time of year.

That's why he liked the summer festival, it celebrated the living and the healthy, rather than the winter where they mourned and paid respects to the dead, asking the spirit of the moon to light their way to the next life. Even though he was remembering his late mother now, the memories were only happy. In the long night of the winter solstice, they weighed on his chest like a stone.

He was removed from his thoughts as he bumped into Katara, making her spill the soup she was carrying.

"Ugh! Sokka!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry." He said, catching his balance. Almost subconsciously his hand slipped into the pocked of his fur-lined leggings, he brushed his fingers over a cold heavy lump. _Still there. _

Katara made a 'tsk' sound before bending the liquid back into its container. She pushed passed him, muttering about how she was going to have to heat it up again. Sokka ignored her and continued his journey through camp back to his and Toph's tent. A few weeks ago, Sokka had built a sort of bench outside their shelter from some flat rocks and a few planks of wood. Toph sat there now, bending a stone into different shapes. It turned out that her parents already knew she was an earthbender, they just had no idea how good, and so it didn't really matter if the rest of the camp found out. Katara had been extremely excited, realizing she was in the presence of another bender for the first time, even if it was a different element. Sokka had watched her try not to sound disappointed when Toph told her she only knew a few basic forms. Biggest lie ever.

Sokka sat down next to her and nudged her arm. "Here. I got you some seal jerky."

"Thanks." She said wrinkling her nose and letting him place some in her hand. He knew she wasn't a big fan of the stuff. How anyone couldn't love jerky he didn't know, but she munched a few pieces down.

"When does the real food come out, Snoozles?" Toph asked, flicking a small pebble into his forehead.

"Ow." He rubbed the spot and snatched the jerky back out of her hands. "If you're so ungrateful, you can wait till tonight for the 'real food'." Sokka quoted with his fingers before remembering that she couldn't see it.

"Whatever." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So, tell me, what's the deal with this summer festival anyway?"

"Well, it's to celebrate the ocean spirit, who brings us food and life, and other mumbo-jumbo. We-"

Toph waved a hand. "I already know that part. I mean, what's going to happen? I don't want to be surprised or anything."

"Oh, right." Sokka scratched his chin. "Basically it's like a big feast-"

"That ticks my box." She stated with a grin, shaping the piece of stone she'd been playing with back around her neck.

"-Agreed." Sokka smiled. "First, we wait till the sun sets. The big fire that they're setting up in the middle of camp will get lit, usually the chief does it, but I'll get the honors tonight. Then the eldest of the tribe, Gran-Gran, makes an offering to the ocean spirit to begin the festival, a bowl of broth get's passed around that everyone drinks from and then- here's the best bit -we all get double servings of dinner!" He placed an arm around Toph's shoulders and extended the other to the sky.

"Imagine it, Bandit!" He spoke excitedly. "Every one of your favorite Southern Water Tribe dishes along with some you've never even tasted before. Meat so succulent it almost drops off the bone and into your mouth! Soups so packed with flavor, your taste buds will be begging for more! And cooled hoof and blubber jellies that are so sweet you'll never crave any other dessert again! All of this an-" Toph's solid fist hitting his upper arm cut him off. "Wha-?!"

"You're making me more hungry!" She said in an annoyed tone. Sokka frowned; disappointed that she'd cut his speech short.

"Sorry." He said, even though he wasn't. He offered her back a piece of jerky and waited till she forced it down. "If your stomach is appeased, can I continue…?"

She laughed and nodded.

"As I was saying, after the meal we place the leftover food into little gut skin boats and everyone walks down to the shore. Every child, wearing a different headdress, places the boats into the water and we let the ocean take its share." Sokka continued.

"Isn't that a waste of food?" Toph asked before Sokka shoved a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" He hissed. "I agree, but don't let Katara hear you say stuff like that!"

Toph's eyebrows rose under her fringe and he felt her lick his palm. Sokka withdrew his hand quickly. "Eww! Toopph!" He complained, wiping it on his pants.

She let out a bark of laughter. "Serves you right, Meathead! You better be careful, next time it'll be my teeth not my tongue."

Sokka pulled a disgusted face, which she didn't see, of course. He wiped his hand a few more times and ate another bit of dried meat.

"So…that's it?" Toph asked.

"What's it?" He asked through a mouth of food.

"Is that all that happens?" She said, with a poor attempt at rolling her eyes.

"Hm? Oh! No, we all come back to camp and exchange gifts." He told her. How could he have forgotten that? It was the best part after the food.

"Gifts?"

"Gifts." He confirmed.

"Everyone?"

"Well, mostly family members give things to each other." Sokka elaborated.

"Ugh. Seriously, Snoozles?!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

She hit him. "Ya could've told me sooner! Where am I supposed to get presents for you lot down here?" Toph spread her arms in emphasis.

Sokka laughed. "You've got it backwards, Bandit. Guests don't have to give anything." He stopped his laugh when she frowned, clearly annoyed that she'd misunderstood. "I mean, it's been years since we had guests at one of these things. But I still remember the last one pretty well, they ended up getting more presents than anyone else."

"Why?"

"It's a homey thing."

"A 'homey' thing?" She asked flatly.

Oh how his creative terms for things were appreciated…

"Yeah, to make them feel at home even though they're away from home, I don't know. Katara could explain better." He sighed.

"No doubt."

Toph's hand felt it's way across his, searching for another piece of jerky. He moved the meat away sneakily, wanting her hand to spend more time with his.

"Sokka!" She complained.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, giving her the last strip.

* * *

Toph decided that Sokka's description of how events were going to go had been extremely poor. It had in no way prepared her for what was happening around her now. She sat next to Sokka, with Katara on her right and she could feel the heat of the fire in front of her. It had an intensity that made her face uncomfortable with warmth and she had to turn her head away. A strong smell of cooking meat assaulted her nose. Ten times stronger than any roast she had smelt coming from the kitchens at home. It made her a little drowsy, like she was slipping into a sort of waking sleep.

All around camp, hide drums were being pounded in time with one another. Their rhythm had begun slowly as Sokka lit the fire, but now as his grandmother made an offering, they were quickening in speed. Toph's breathing increased, she felt herself becoming caught up in the sound, her ears being as sensitive as they were. She gripped Sokka's wrist as someone suddenly began to sing across the fire, taking her by surprise. Quickly everyone, excluding she and the Water Tribe boy, had taken up the song.

Dimly, she heard Katara say something and felt a warm bowl being pressed into her hands. Unsure, she took a sip and lifted it to her left. The weight disappeared as Sokka took it from her. The broth flowed warmly down her throat; it had an odd aftertaste that she wasn't accustomed to. There was a tingling in her mouth and from then on things started to get really strange. Her senses seemed to increase to an almost unbearable level. The beating drums and singing reached a high and she could physically feel the music moving though her. The vibrations in her eardrums, the hairs on her arms twitching with the beat, her skin absorbing the heat of the fire…it was all too weird. She didn't feel right, it was getting harder to think and there seemed to be a delay in her limb's responses to her thought.

Toph felt for Sokka's sleeve and hissed as her knuckles scraped the ground. When did the earth get that close? Her thoughts became erratic and she struggled to bring them under control. Was she sinking through the rock? No, no. Impossible. That couldn't happen unless she did it with her bending. Was she hallucinating then? Maybe. How can you tell? She didn't know. Finally she found Sokka's arm and she tugged his tunic sleeve. "S-ok..ka!" Her speech was slurred.

"Yeees?" His voice floated to her ears. It sounded lighter and more free than usual. He had only spoken like that a few times before, whenever he drank fermented seal blubber. Toph's thoughts drifted for a moment, she wondered if she sounded like that now, or even when she had when joined him in a little drinking. Maybe she could ask him later…for a moment her mind blanked, then she suddenly remembered that Sokka was waiting for her to speak.

"Wh-at wass," She blinked slowly, "In tha-at broh-oth?"

"Hm? Ohhhh!" He was now shaking her shoulders. "S-sorry, sorry. I for-got to tell youu."

He paused, she waited for him to finish. He didn't. "Tell mee wh-at?" She prompted.

"The broth!" He exclaimed suddenly as if just remembering. "The broth, the broth, the broth. It's g-ot a surprise inn it."

"I don't like sur-prises." She complained in a whining voice that felt foreign in her mouth.

"It'ss okay, it's ok-ay." Sokka's grip left her upper arms and she was left feeling a little bewildered.

Another bowl was put in her hands; from the smell she could tell it was food. Fumbling, she eventually got an unsteady grip on the carved bone spoon and lifted a piece of meat to her mouth. It missed and bumped her cheek. The meat fell with a 'plop' back into her bowl. Toph tried again and was a little more successful. The intense drumming seemed to dim as she focused on getting food from her bowl to her mouth.

Half way through the meal she began to feel better, her thoughts came easier and she was able to eat more proficiently. By the time her spoon scraped the bottom of her empty dish she felt like she was back to normal. Save for the happy warmth that seemed to radiate in her chest and the smile that kept tugging at her lips.

From her left, Sokka spoke in a laugh, "You back?" He asked.

"Are you?" She countered, a chuckle rising in her throat without her permission. She let it free and Sokka's laugh became louder. Toph felt tears in her eyes and she had to grip her stomach muscles as they constricted in protest at her laughter. Eventually they got hold of themselves and she wiped her eyes, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"For-aha-the most part." Sokka said.

"Same-he-here." A smile pushed up her cheeks.

"It's the food." Sokka told her. "It creates a dulling effect."

"On what exactly?" She queried, finding it hard to be angry with him. "Snoozles, that was the strangest thing…"

"Don't ask me. Secret recipe, I think only Gran-Gran knows it." Sokka's hand touched hers lightly, not taking it, that would be too obvious for anyone watching them.

"A shame, really." Toph sighed.

"Oh?"

"Mm. Think about it, Meathead." She tapped her nose. "Can you imagine...? Man what we could do with that."

"Yeah!" Sokka said enthusiastically. "The list of pranks is endless!"

* * *

Katara sat watching her brother and the Earth Kingdom girl out of the corner of her eye as she ate. She'd deliberately faked her drink of the offering broth, never having enjoyed the feeling of not being in control of her own body. She also relished in the fact that Sokka was dumb enough to drink it every time. Clearly he hadn't informed Toph about its effects, because she'd drunken it too and had looked very out of sorts for a time. Though now they were all eating, the pair seemed to be more in control of themselves.

Her eyes wandered away from them and she turned her attention to the rest of the Tribe. Some of the young women were still beating the blue and white hide drums that had been used for generations on these nights. Their rhythm was something she heavily associated with the solstice festivals. Her Gran-Gran sat amongst a circle of wide-eyed children as she told them the legend about how the moon and ocean spirits had come to live in the physical world. Their heads were all covered in different headdresses. Katara immediately spotted the tiger-seal fur she'd worn when she was younger. A small girl, Akita, her name was, wore it now.

Though Katara enjoyed the summer festival. The winter solstice had always held a special place in her heart for two reasons. One was that, as they wished the spirits luck on their journey, she always felt somehow closer to her mother. Also, her waterbending was also strongest on that long night. It was during the winter celebrations eight years ago that she'd discovered her talent. The memory was one she kept close to her heart and, even though her mother wasn't a bender, it was forever tied with the thought of her. Katara liked to think that somewhere, Kya was watching her and was proud.

As her eyes gradually made their way around the fire, her gaze eventually settled back on her brother and Toph. The dried blue and white face paint he was wearing had cracked around his eyes and mouth, where he'd been laughing. Her own was probably looking similar by now. Katara observed how close the two were sitting and the way her brother's face lit up almost every time the young woman said his name. A pinch of worry tugged at her heart. Though Sokka hadn't said anything, I was obvious to her that he'd fallen for this girl. If you looked hard enough, it was clear Toph felt the same way as well. Katara had been seeing it for months now, the way their hands brushed together when they thought no one was looking, the happy look that Toph tried to hide when Sokka spoke to her and the way she punched him all the time. Katara guessed it was an odd way of showing affection, no doubt stemming from the fact she was an earthbender.

Katara smiled sadly. While she was glad to see her brother so happy and relieved from the self-made pressure he'd been under for so long, she couldn't help but have a maternal like concern for him. She hoped he wasn't going to get his heart broken.

* * *

Sokka watched as the skin-boats, some with food and others with little candles, made their way slowly out to sea. The children raced each other back to camp, wanting to warm up their feet after standing in the cold water of the shore. He let go of Toph's arm for a moment and stooped down to scoop some of it up in his hands. Its icy touch on his skin was almost unbearable, but he ignored the pain as he scrubbed the paint off his face. When he was sure he'd gotten most of it, he returned to where the earthbender was standing just past the waterline. Sokka looped his arm back through hers and they walked slowly back to camp, the last ones to return.

Toph gave a yawn and he watched on as her eyelids drooped. It was past midnight now and Sokka was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue as well. They still had one more thing to do though. His heartbeat quickened at the thought and his nerve wavered. Pushing it down, he led them back to where they'd sat during dinner. As they took their seats Toph yawned again.

"Hey, Sokka?" She asked tiredly. "Do you think anyone would notice if we left and went to bed?"

"As much as I love my sleep, Toph, I think Katara might notice our absence." He rubbed her back. "And I don't want my head bitten off for 'breaking tradition'."

Toph laughed roughly. "Gee, Snoozles, and you call yourself a 'warrior'."

"I would rather face the whole Fire Nation army than the wrath of my sister!" He declared. This only made Toph laugh harder. She leaned into his side and he moved his arm to her shoulders to make her comfortable. He was so tired that he no longer cared about appearances, if anyone asked; he could blame it on the broth.

Everyone began to break off into family and friend groups, giving and receiving gifts. Sokka exchanged presents with Katara, he'd carved her a new gutting knife and she'd made him a new hot-water skin. His Gran-Gran gave him a choker to wear around his neck, made from little rectangles of bone. The older woman told him that Hakoda used to wear it when he was a young man. Sokka put it on immediately, proud to be wearing something of his father's. Toph received the most gifts out of everybody. He watched with a bemused expression as she took the items from people's hands with an expression on her face that was a cross between confusion and annoyance. Sokka guessed that the only reason she could be annoyed was if she thought people were giving her things because they felt sorry for her, the blind Earth Kingdom girl, so far away from home.

Which was probably a reasonable assumption, after all, the tribe had no idea that they were in the presence of the best earthbender of the whole southern kingdom. So they only wanted to help her feel better.

Everyone gradually left to their shelters and there were only a few tribe members that stayed by the fire. Sokka looked down at Toph to see the decent pile of artifacts she'd collected in her lap. Much of it was food, little specially wrapped desserts that she shared with him, saying she'd be sick if she ate it all herself. As he munched on a sweet jelly, Sokka watched Toph tentatively sniff the bag of tealeaves Gran-Gran had given her. She'd placed the bundle in Toph's hands not five minutes ago, saying it was a special brew to warm the heart and keep longing for home at bay. Lastly, Toph's small fingers examined the bone pins Katara had given her to secure her bun with. He'd been surprised that his sister had thought of something so practical, Sokka had thought she was going to give her something really girly. But the pins were small and simple, with a familiar zigzag design inlaid on the flat sides and each alternating triangle was died blue.

Toph took out her hair and Sokka's breath hitched as it tumbled down her shoulders and over his arm on her back. It was soft, wavy and as dark as the night sky. He had the sudden urge to run his hands through it. But before he had any chance to act upon the thought, she had retied it, pinning her bun with Katara's gift. As she took her hands away, any trace of the thin bone carvings disappeared in the masses of her hair. Leaning down to her ear he said quietly, "It's probably safe to go to bed now."

Toph sighed. "About damn time." She said as they got up.

Sokka chuckled. "Yep, when the Water Tribe parties, we party hard."

This made her smile and he slipped his hand around hers as they walked back to their tent. Opening the hide flap, Toph immediately collapsed onto her bedroll, kicking off her boots and wriggling down into the furs.

"Don't fall asleep yet." Sokka said, settling down near her thighs.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, sitting back up. "Why?"

"Because I still haven't given you my gift." He said simply.

"Oh." Toph seemed surprised. "You didn't have to get me anything, Snoozles."

"No, but I wanted to."

Toph pulled her hands out from under the covers. She turned them upwards. "Should I close my eyes?" She asked with a smile.

"Ha. Ha." Sokka said in a flat tone, rummaging around in his pocket. His fingers closed around the small object and he suddenly grew nervous. Swallowing, he took the thing out and gave it one last look, as if to check it hadn't been damaged. The jade stone was smooth and rounded and the molded bone backing that held it was a flawless off-white with no scratches. He ran his thumb over it's flat back, the pendant was a solid weight in his hand and he hesitated again before finally placing it in Toph's palm.

A curious look crossed her face and she turned it over several times in her hand, running her finger continuously over the jade. "It's…it's like the crystals I sometimes came across in the catacombs underneath the town…but more refined…"

"It's jade." He said quietly. "Gemstones are rare down here, but we still find pockets of them now and then."

Toph ran the stone across her lips, waiting for him to explain.

"I wasn't sure what to make you but then I thought about your necklace one day and it got me thinking of this. In the Water Tribes we have a tradition of carving pendants for the women we love, as a sign of a betrothal." He began. There was an audible noise as Toph sucked in a breath.

"And I even though there's no way we could get engaged…I thought you could wear this in your necklace anyway, kind of like a mini rebellion because your parents wouldn't know what it was." Sokka finished, closing his hand over hers.

Toph pulled the pendent to her chest with a smile. "Thank you, Sokka…I'm not really sure what to say."

"Just put it on." He told her. She nodded and took off her stone necklace; she changed the ends that once spiraled away from each other, to now grip the pendent between them. Toph closed the band back around her neck and the jade shone at the hollow of her throat. Sokka moved forward and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, before moving over to his side of the shelter and taking off his boots and over-tunic. He threw one more piece of wood on the fire to keep it smoldering till morning and got into his sleeping sack. Toph slid back down into hers and he watched as she ran her fingers over the stone again.

"Goodnight." He said. "And happy solstice."

"Same to you." She replied quietly.

A few minutes later, Sokka was just about asleep when Toph's voice moved through his weariness. "And, Sokka?"

He opened his eyes. "Mmm?"

Toph bit her lip. "I kinda wish we could be…you know, engaged." She said before rolling over with her back to him.

* * *

**Damn, 10 chapters already! This is going so fast. Please R&R! :)**


	11. The Separation

**Thanks so much for your reviews guys! They make me so happy and encourage me to continue this story. xD**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar:TLA or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Three months before 'The boy in the Iceberg'

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Sokka exclaimed a little too loudly.

"I mean exactly as I say." Lao Bei Fong replied calmly, with a look of slight confusion over Sokka's outburst.

They sat in the Bei Fong's shelter and Poppy knelt behind her husband, Sokka opposite them near the door and Toph was absent. Her parents had already met with her before they sent for the Water Tribe boy and she was back in their shared tent. For a moment, the blind girl was all he could think about, images of her flashed through his mind and he was nearly overcome with emotion. But he tried to pull himself together, not wanting to betray the fact to the Bei Fong's that he was in love with their daughter.

"I-I-But I thought you still had one more site to look at." He fumbled with his words.

Lao waved a dismissive hand, "We've already found what we want at the other two locations. Why waste time surveying another when we can start building and then do it later?"

"So you'll be coming back?" Hope bloomed in Sokka's heart.

"No, there isn't any need, my employees already know the locations. I can put trustworthy men in charge of them and monitor their progress remotely. I do not have the luxury to spend any more time on this than I already have."

Sokka blinked, not having paid attention to anything after the word 'no'.

"You seem more concerned than I would have predicted." Mr. Bei Fong broke through Sokka's bewildered state of mind. There was an edge to his voice, only just detectable.

"…Oh, uh, you know…It's just that we had prepared for you to, um, stay for three more months…wasted effort, I suppose." Sokka quickly covered. It wasn't a lie, strictly speaking.

"Yes, well. We leave in three days." Lao stated unemotionally.

Three days…

Sokka's heartbeat increased.

Three days…

He felt his world falling apart around him.

_Three days._

"…and I'll expect that they'll have started work by the end of the year." Mr. Bei Fong concluded a speech that Sokka hadn't heard at all.

"Uh, huh…"

"That's all I needed to discuss. There isn't enough room in our…" Lao wrinkled his nose at their surroundings, "…dwelling, for Toph. So she can stay where she is till we leave."

"Yes, sir." Sokka said meekly, suddenly feeling drained of all energy.

He left the shelter, clearly having been dismissed, and stumbled back to his own. With a limp arm he pushed back the hide door and entered. Toph was on her bedroll, drinking a cup of tea. Sokka silently sat down next to her, placed his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his hands.

"They told you didn't they?" Toph said quietly.

"Yeah."

She stayed silent and for a minute Sokka let the darkness of his gloved fingers black out the world and all his problems. He tried to loose himself in it. He heard Toph take another sip of tea, more like a slurp actually. He smiled at this and then frowned. Toph wasn't loosing herself in despair and here he was giving up all hope. He was the man, he was supposed to be strong. Yeah, the earthbender probably matched his physical strength, but didn't he have to provide emotional strength? He knew Toph had amazing emotional control, but only because she'd learnt to burry feelings for her parents. She was doing that to him now. He could tell. She shouldn't have to.

Sokka pulled his head from his hands and looked at the girl sitting next to him. She'd finished her tea and had placed the cup near her feet. He watched as the low firelight danced highlights and shadows across her midnight hair. He took her hand and hardened his resolve. This wasn't how it was going to end, they'd think of something. _He_ would think of something to stop the universe taking away his only love besides meat and sarcasm.

Toph's hand felt small in his as he spoke. "Listen, we'll think of something, Toph. Okay? They're not going to tear us apart."

She didn't say anything. He ran his thumb over the warm skin of her palm.

"You know what? We'll have a massive brainstorming session after dinner! And we-"

"But that's not the only thing we have to think about." Toph cut in.

"I-What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"You have to put your Tribe first, Sokka." She squeezed his hand. "We have to make sure that my dad doesn't destroy your home."

"That's not as important to me anymore, Toph. I lov-"

Toph's palm was shoved against his mouth and at the motion Sokka got a different view of her face. With a start he realised she was crying. It was the first time he'd seen her cry in three months, the first time since she'd nearly died on that summer evening so long ago. Her fingers gripped his jaw tightly.

"Don't say it, Sokka." Her face contorted for a moment in a look of pain before she pulled herself back together. "If-if you put me before your village, your tribe, your sister and they suffer because of it…because of _my _family…I couldn't stand that."

It was one of the first times Sokka had heard her sound concerned for others besides herself and he. It was a side of her he never saw often and she didn't display often. Sokka felt the muscles in her hand weaken for a second and he took the opportunity to rip it away. He now held both in his grasp so she couldn't shut him up.

"We can do both, Toph! We'll find a way. There _has_ to be a way. Alright? I love you and nothing and no one are going to take you away from me." At the last part of the sentence he let go of her hands and took her shoulders, bringing her lips against his. Pulling her closer, he poured as much feeling as possible into the kiss. He felt Toph smile sadly into his lips and he broke away gently, placing his forehead against hers. With his fur-covered hand he wiped her cheeks, "Now, you're always telling me off for being such a softy and yet here you are falling to pieces in my arms! What would the competition at Earth Rumble do if they found out, I wonder? I bet-"

Toph punched him in the shoulder, laughing. Sokka smiled and she sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I love you too, Meathead."

* * *

The next two days were spent non stop thinking, eating quietly and then collapsing with sleep when they could discuss no more. Toph listened patiently as Sokka came up with more plans and theories in 48 hours than she'd heard him dream up all year. Nothing stuck though and she knew he was getting desperate. A straining plead had entered his voice whenever he spoke, as if he were begging the universe itself to give him inspiration. They even consulted with Katara to try and get a fresh perspective, but they could only ask about the mining issue, not their relationship, of course. However, the young Watertribe woman had no better ideas than they did and Toph could hear the mothered concern she used when speaking to her brother, as if she were afraid he would shatter into pieces right before them if she pushed too hard.

It wasn't a bad observation on Katara's part, Toph mused as she lay with her head on Sokka's chest the eve before they were due to set sail. He had become like a piece of rocky shale, he seemed strong at first glance, but with any more pressure he was going to break. She sighed and let the rhythm of his heartbeat distract her for a moment. She tried to memorise the sound, wanting to have the ability to remember it clearly for the future.

Through these last two days she had suppressed her heartbreak entirely for his sake. He had a whole tribe to worry about and protect from starvation as well as the Fire Nation. Her concerns were nothing when compared to that. She knew many other girls would gladly marry a man they didn't know in times like these if he could provide a home and security. Toph didn't want Sokka to bare the weight of her pain on his shoulders, that the girl he loved was being forced to marry another man. But she knew that he already did and so she tried to be strong, because if she lost her ground now and broke…she didn't know if she would be able to pick_ herself_ back up again, let alone if Sokka could. And he shouldn't have to.

Toph tackled the problem the only way she knew how. Head on. She'd already worked out the answer months ago, but she'd buried it, selfishly wanting to have these last moments with a boy she new loved her for who she was, not who she wasn't. So, tomorrow morning, she'd stick to her guns and hold steady, like a true earthbender and free Sokka of the burden he was carrying. She didn't care about getting married now, if it meant that he, his family and way of life were safe.

She chewed the inside of her lip and took in a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the comforting smell of salt and hide from Sokka's tunic. There was a weight on her right hip as she felt his hand settle there and pull her closer. "What if," He began, "we used the tentacles of some fish-squids to make it look like you had a rash on your skin? We could pretend it was a bad Water Tribe infection that came around every now and again, and that you shouldn't leave because you might infect your town!"

Toph blinked slowly and ran a hand across the sealskin that covered Sokka's chest, locking the feeling into her memory. His ideas were getting more and more crazy. "I think that would only encourage my father. He'd want to get his poor sick darling back home where she'd get the best care." She said in a mimicking tone.

The hand that had previously been running through her hair thumped down next to hers on his chest. "Ugh." He gave a large sigh. There was a silence and Toph drew spirals on his belly, waiting for him to talk.

"I've failed." He said quietly. Toph's hand froze.

"Sokka-" She began before getting cut off.

"I made a promise, Toph, to my father and then to you. Because I thought I was able to fulfil them, but I was kidding myself…and now-and now…" He swallowed hard.

"Don't do this to yourself, Snoozles." She gripped his tunic tightly. "You havn-"

"I should never have made those promises." He said harshly to himself. "I should never have been put in charge of the Tribe. My father made a mistake trusting me."

There it was. Like a snapping branch, she couldn't stand it any longer. To see him in such despair, it made her eyes sting and her throat choke up. Frowning, she hardened herself, _keep it together_,_ Toph, _and took a breath. "Listen, Sokka-"

"No, wait. I'm sorry." His hand shifted on her hip and she felt him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I shouldn't be dumping this on you. Not now."

"It's fine, Sokka." She said, turning her head up towards his voice. "But listen, I've thought of something…to stop my father."

Sokka's body went ridged against hers. "What?"

"I-I'm going to make him a deal." She paused to make herself draw a breath. "He leaves this place the way he found it, no station, and I get married a year early, when I turn seventeen."

There was an odd sensation as Sokka sat up suddenly, taking her with him. She felt his hands on her shoulders. "No! Toph you can't-"

She placed her hands on his chest and said strongly, "I can, Sokka. It's the only way now. My parents don't need the money from this project; they're swimming in wealth already. They'd happily trade a few more coins for the societal and political advances they'd make if I did this."

Sokka was shaking…or was that her? She couldn't tell. "It solves all our problems."

"…But what about you?" He asked in a whisper.

"I don't matter, Snoozles. Your family and Tribe need you, and you need your home's safety more than I need my freedom."

His forehead was suddenly against hers, his hands on her cheeks and he spoke, "But that's not fair. You can't!" She could tell from his voice that he was crying.

"We don't have the luxury to choose what's fair." She told him, reaching to wipe his face. Her touch was met with a strong jaw that had a few days worth of stubble. "This is how it has to be. I don't mind, Sokka, really. As long as you're safe an-"

His mouth on hers silenced her. Like a hungry animal he pulled her toward him so quickly that she had to grasp his shoulders for balance. Taken by surprise, it was a moment before she let is lips meld with hers. She could feel his pain through the kiss. Toph reached up a hand and untied his wolf-tail, running her fingers through the hair in an attempt to comfort him. He gave a moan and she felt him move a hand back to her waist. Something had sparked between them; maybe it was her imminent departure or the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other ever again. But Toph's heartbeat increased as Sokka's actions became increasingly intense. Somehow she found herself lying back down, the Watertribe boy above her. His mouth was suddenly on her neck and she arched her back, hands gripping his shoulder blades, "S-Sokka!" She let out huskily.

He gave a low grunt in response and continued down to the hollow of her throat, where her stone necklace and pendant still rested, before moving back up to her lips. Toph's fingers dug in more firmly and her breathing became laboured. She found her body feeling hot and she gasped as a cool hand met the skin of her belly. It traced it's way slowly, achingly, to where the linen wraps bound her chest. Feeling the need to take control, she bit his lip and demanded he open to her. His hand paused just near her sternum as a war began between their mouths. She won, of course, but Sokka seemed to let the victory slide and returned to exploring the untouched skin of her stomach and lower back. She did likewise, moving her hands underneath his tunic to trace his spine.

He pushed her further into the furs with the force of his kiss and Toph began to lift the hem of his shirt, wanting to satisfy the strange and sudden desire to have more skin to touch. They broke apart for just a second when she pulled the tunic off of him and then his mouth was back just under her ear. Slowly, her own tunic regressed further and further up her torso and her skin felt as if it were on fire when her stomach brushed against his. This continued for another minute or so, and Toph's tunic was completely removed, leaving her in nothing but her leggings and wraps. Sokka's fingers slipped under the hem of her pants and ran along the lining, Toph's hips lifted involuntarily and she moaned into his mouth. He had pulled the band just below her hipbone when he froze, breaking off their kiss.

Toph was dazed for a second, stuck in the bliss of signals that her body was sending her. "W-what's-wrong?" She struggled to talk and breathe at the same time.

"I-we can't-I can't do this." He spoke in a low and laboured voice, like he was only just holding it together. She felt him move away from her.

"Wh-Sokka?" She reached for him but he pushed her hands back. "Sokk-!"

"It's to final!" He moved and Toph guessed he had stood up. She tried to do the same and found her limbs not responding normally. Sokka sounded panicky, "We can't, I can't. Not yet. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Toph reached for him again but only grasped thin air. Goosebumps rose on her naked flesh as the hide door of the shelter was parted and shoved roughly aside. "Sokka!" She yelled.

He was gone.

* * *

Sokka ran blindly through the dark of the night and somehow found himself in the chief's tent.

He collapsed, the furred floor drying the sweat from his bare back as he lay, looking up through the smoke hole in the roof at the stars.

The image of the moon gliding across the sky was the last thing he saw before he succumbed momentarily to the blackness of sleep.

* * *

The sun was low on the horizon, just peeking above the line of land in the distance. The morning air was cool and crisp. It stung his lungs when he breathed too deeply. He was near the shore, blind to all the people moving around him. Except for one that was.

She stood with her back to him. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind, moving in intricate patterns through the air. She looked like a spirit, not to be touched no matter how much you felt the desire, with her back straight and skin so pale. She wore her Earth Kingdom garbs now, her parents not having any taste for her Water Tribe ones. Sokka spotted her green and white headband resting across the top of her head, pinned by Katara's bone clips. He willed the image to burn into his mind, so he could remember it forever. He suddenly became aware of the sailors and workmen that moved in the background, hauling cargo aboard the ships, ready to sail.

To take her away from him.

Slowly, he approached, clearing his throat quietly behind her so she didn't get startled. "Hey." He said.

Toph turned around. Her blind eyes weren't cold with hate like he'd expected, rather they were soft, sad…

"Hey, yourself, Meathead." She stared at his chest. For a moment he wasn't sure how to continue. She beat him to it. "I told him."

He swallowed. "…And?"

"He agreed." Toph replied in an emotionless tone, as if they were discussing the weather. Her 'gaze' had turned away from him.

Sokka reached out to grab her hand but hesitated in a moment of indecisiveness.

In a heartbeat he chose and slipped his fingers through hers. "Listen, about last ni-"

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Toph quickly put in. "I, uh, I understand."

"No, I'm sorry." He paused. "But, anyway, that's not what I meant."

Shifting his grip on her hand he pulled it between them and turned her palm upwards. "I couldn't sleep. So I…well here." He placed two white puffballs in her grasp.

Toph's fingers examined them lightly.

"They're for your headband." Sokka explained. "They're poler bear-dog fur, from the hide my dad gave me when I turned sixteen. It's a father son tradition, a sign of faith, acknowledgement…of trust."

"Thank you." She pulled them to her chest and tucked them inside her tunic. A gust of wind carried her faint grassy scent to him.

"I take back what I said last night!" He blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Toph's nose crinkled with confusion.

"About not making promises." He gripped her upper arms. "I can't do it, I can't just let you go-"

Toph sighed and her lips pursed in a pained twitch. "Sokka, I really don-"

"I'll come for you, Toph!" He shook her gently in his insistence. "Okay? Before your birthday, I'll find you! We'll run away together!"

He pulled her to him as if his life depended upon it. She circled her small arms around his back and he felt a tickling sensation as she breathed into his chest. Sokka placed a hand behind her head and one between her shoulders. He spoke softly into her hair so only she could hear, "I promise."

He kissed the top of her head and watched silently as one of her hands snaked back from behind him and reached up to her throat. With a sudden clench of her fist, part of her stone necklace came free. She bent it into a little rectangle before his eyes, the edges rounded off. Toph pressed the creation into his chest.

"Here." She stated. "You can take out one of the pieces of your bone choker and replace it with this."

Sokka smiled sadly and closed his hand over hers, extracting the gift from her fingers. "I will."

"Toph!" Lao's call interrupted them. "We're leaving!"

One of the workmen moved towards them.

"I'll find you, I promise." Sokka spoke hurriedly, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Toph gave him one last punch. He didn't even feel it. "Love you too, Snoozles."

And then the workman was upon them. He took Toph's arm and led her to her parents. Sokka's fist gripped his stone tightly as he watched them board the boat. The next half hour felt like a dream, he didn't feel the cold wind on his skin, didn't hear his sister come up beside him…didn't notice the tear slip down his cheek. The Water Tribe boy stood there, still as a statue, till the ships were out of sight.

He let out a shaky breath before being suddenly overcome by a sense of dread. He stumbled and Katara called his name. What? What was wrong? His heartbeat increased and he struggled to get enough air into his lungs.

What had he missed?

What was happening?

Then he realized with a choking gasp.

Not once had Toph mentioned the name of her town.

He sank to the ground in disbelief. He had five months to search the whole southern Earth Kingdom.

* * *

**Don't worry! I'm not a mean writer, I won't have them separated for long. You'll see. :) Please R&R!**


	12. The Journey

**Again, thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story so much! xD In this chapter I have taken some dialogue directly from 'The Boy in the Iceberg' episode and some of it I've changed.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar TLA or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Current- 'The Boy in the Iceberg'

* * *

When Sokka was seven years old, he had gotten sick, really sick. At the worst point, he spent nearly two days stuck in a deep fever. He didn't remember much of it, but he could clearly recall the state of mind he had found himself in. Being so ill, all he could do was move through the wakefulness of the day and the fitful sleep of the night, with little care as to what or who was around him, let alone what they were doing. Katara had told him that he'd been so out of it, that if she'd suggested so, he would have let her braid his wolf-tail. Not that she did. He hoped.

For just over two months after Toph left, Sokka spent his life in a similar, hazy state. He suddenly lost all interest beyond caring for the tribe and his meek attempts at securing them against a Fire-Nation attack. He ate, he slept, he hunted, he fished, he built forts…he existed, but he didn't feel alive. He let his appearance grow haggard. He wore the rough look on his face that two or three day's stubble caused. When he chanced upon a mirror, never on purpose, he saw bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep…and his eyes themselves…he had startled himself the first time he'd noticed. They had become cold, paranoid and distrustful, the eyes of a man who had lost something dear to him and had no hope of getting it back.

Because, that was right, wasn't it? There was no way he could go and search for Toph. He couldn't leave the Tribe and besides, he had no means in which do to so. His canoe didn't count, its bone frame and hide hull wouldn't last two days out in the open ocean without getting ripped to shreds. Though even if the rough and stormy sea did swallow him up, at least he would have done _something. _He thought about that sometimes, but could never bring himself to act upon it. Sokka couldn't decide whether Toph would have preferred he be safe and not trying to find her or in danger but _trying_ to find her. Probably the former. Yet he would rather be doing the latter.

But no, he was stuck here in this canoe with his sister, who seemed to be more concerned with her waterbending than looking out for Fire Navy patrols. Which was what she was supposed to be doing. Ever since Toph's departure, they had increased the rate at which they frequented the horizon, sometimes they even drew close enough for Sokka to see the Fire Nation symbol on their flags. Though for some unknown reason, they hadn't attacked, but Sokka was still strung high regardless.

He took a vicious stab at the water with his spear, missing the fish by mere millimeters.

He clenched his fist till his knuckles were white with anger.

Then, of course, Katara decided to dump a shower of water on him. Sokka was still for a moment, he then took a breath and slowly touched the cool stone that sat at his throat in an effort to calm himself. Since the day he had made that promise to Toph, that he would come and find her before her seventeenth birthday, it had itched at the back of his mind. The fact that he couldn't because of his responsibly to the Tribe made it even harder. He loved these people, his sister, but he loved Toph too and he was finding it increasingly hard not to snap at them or let out his frustrations at their expense.

"Katara." He said in a deadly calm. "Why is it, that every time you play with your magic water, I get wet?!"

"It's not 'magic water'." She replied with a huff, hand on her hip. "It's bending. Waterbending, you know, inheritance of our people?"

"I don't care!" He exclaimed.

His sister's eye twitched. "Well, I've caught more than you so far." She said, nodding to the fish that was flopping near their feet, desperate for air. Sokka ended its life with a quick jab to the head, never one to prolong suffering. Ha, yet here he was torturing himself over a problem that couldn't be solved. Yes, he only allowed suffering when it was concerning himself.

"Just watch the ocean, for spirit's sake!" He told her angrily. She made a 'tsk' sound at his swearing but he didn't care. It was something that reminded him of Toph and he would keep it up till the day he died.

Sokka took another deep breath and ran a finger delicately over the black rock once more. It's textured surface bought back memories of Toph's skin to his mind. The slightly rough edges were like her palms and hands from where she'd spent hard years working at her earthbending. The cool surface that was always in contact with the air was like her cheeks and nose, its cold smoothness reminiscent of when he would press his face against hers or kiss the tip of her nose on a chilly day. Then the back of the stone, which was warm from always being on his throat, well that was like the skin on her stomach, on her neck, on her lower back. The places he'd only been able to touch for the briefest of moments on that night and yet the memories of them were some of the ones most deeply etched into his thoughts.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed from behind him.

His eyes shot open and he pulled himself back just before he fell into the water. His heartbeat was rapid with sudden adrenalin and he blinked a few times. "Sorry." He said to her. "I was off somewhere else."

"Admiring your muscles?" She asked with a laugh.

Sokka scowled and she shut her mouth with a 'click' of her teeth. He roughly got changed out of his drenched over-parka and put on his spare, leaving his body heat to dry the under-hide of his tunic. The siblings stayed silent for another few hours and Sokka became solely engrossed in his task. He caught six more fish of medium size, a good haul for this time of year and had just been about to aim for another when he suddenly found himself soaked again. He sent a dirty look at Katara who pointed at the floor, another fish flopping in the puddle at his feet. "I caught one?" She said apologetically.

"Argh!" He yelled at the air. "Can't you just keep your weird powers to yourself!?"

"They're not we-!" She was cut off abruptly as their canoe suddenly jerked in the water. Sokka looked around frantically to see that they were caught in a fast moving current. In an instant he had grabbed his paddle and begun to power it through the water, not resisting the flow, because that just would have been foolish, but trying to guide their craft safely through it and around the masses of ice that were speeding towards them.

"Watch out!" Katara exclaimed from behind him. He swerved and two chunks of frozen water clattered dangerously close to their sides. They swerved again and again as the ice closed them in. Another two ice sheets rushed at them, this time they were unavoidable. Sokka gave one last heave before they were thrown out of the canoe and onto a small berg. His canoe was crushed in an instant. Shaking off excess water, Sokka stood up angrily.

"Now why couldn't you have waterbended us out of that!?" He asked, pointing at the sinking remains of his boat.

"What? So this is my fault!?" Katara yelled, standing up also.

He ran a hand down his face and felt the stone at his throat again. With a sigh he said, "I knew I should have left you at home. Girls like you always mess things up."

Sokka sat down in defeat, his anger having gone and left only a sort of weary concern for how they were going to get home.

Or maybe the anger had just moved from him to Katara, for she began a rant about how sexist, dumb, embarrassing and stupid he was. Sokka stared at the ground, trying to ignore her. She was right really, he'd spoken wrongly out of spite. Glancing up, he was going to interrupt her and try and apologize, when he saw the massive iceberg behind her. Not listening anymore, but simply staring in horror, he watched as she flung her arms about, creating huge cracks in the ice. "Uh, Katara…"

"-I even wash your dirty socks!" She continued, paying him no mind.

"-Katara! Settle down!" He pleaded.

"No!" She yelled. "I'm done helping you! You can do everything on your own from now on for all I care!" At her last word, two of the biggest cracks yet shot straight through the heart of the berg. Sokka's mouth simply dropped open and Katara turned to see what he was staring at, just in time for the whole structure to come crumbling down around them. They both screamed, flinging themselves down onto the ice.

As the salt spray and waves settled, Sokka remarked dryly, "You are now a freak."

"I did that…?" She seemed to be amazed at her own powers.

Sokka nodded. "Yep."

There was a pause and something in the water caught his eye. Glancing at his sister, he knew she'd seen it too. They watched with a sort of fascination as a glowing mass rose to the surface. Sokka's breath quickened, he'd never seen anything like it. Was it a spirit? …The Ocean spirit maybe? He began to silently take back all the times he'd dismissed the spirits as not being important, fearing some impending wrath that they were about to unleash upon him.

Nothing happened though and the thing kept rising.

Closer and closer.

There was a pause as it got near the surface and Sokka wondered if they should be trying to get away. There was no time to act on it though as there was a sudden explosion of water. The pair scrambled back as the thing broke through the sea surface and bobbed up on the waves. Sokka tried to keep his balance as their ice sheet wobbled wildly beneath them. Looking up, he saw that a massive blue ball of radiant ice faced them.

Sokka experienced de ja vu for some reason.

A pause...

With a flash he remembered his dream from the beginning of the year. He sucked a breath in sharply.

Looking closer at the formation, Sokka saw, to his amazement, a man and massive creature encased in the ice. He wondered how long they'd been dead in there, waiting for someone to find them. Where had they come from? He'd never seen the creature that was now before him, and the man, he had odd markings on his head. Sokka tried to look closer, but the ice distorted the image too much for him to make out what they were. All of a sudden, the man's eyes shot open, glowing brightly.

"He's alive!" Katara exclaimed, grabbing his bone club without asking and jumping over to the mass.

"Katara!" Sokka reached for her, but was too late. "Get back!"

"We have to help!" She told him while bringing her arm around to swing at the ice.

"We don't know what that thing is!" He pleaded, hopping over a few mini bergs to get to her side.

His sister ignored him and took another swing.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Bam!

There was a huge blast of compressed air and they were blown backwards. Sokka grabbed onto Katara to stop them getting thrown into the water. Glancing through his gloved fingers, he saw a beam of light shoot into the sky. Standing, he raised his spear to prepare for an attack. A second or two later, the outline of a man rose over the rim of the ice crater, eyes and strange tattoos glowing brightly. Sokka's heart pounded, he had always thought his first battle would be with a Fire Nation solider, not a mysterious human-spirit thingy. He re-adjusted his grip on his drawn spear and tried to keep it steady.

"Stop!" Sokka demanded, voice a little wobbly. The thing came a little closer and he realized it wasn't a man, but a boy, no older than sixteen. The teenager stumbled and the glowing stopped, his walk along with it. He fell down the icy ridge to their feet. Katara caught him roughly in her arms.

Sokka poked him warily in the head with the butt of his spear, still unsure if he was human or not. Katara waved a hand at him, "Stop it!"

The boy gave a low moan and his eyes flickered slightly before opening gently. Sokka watched on as his sister held the boy. The teenager spoke, "I-I need to ask you something…"

"What?" Katara asked.

"Come…closer." He said, barely above a whisper.

Katara lent forward, her nose inches from the boy's. "What is it?"

He blinked slowly before asking loudly, "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

And those were the first proper words Avatar Aang ever said to them.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon as Sokka, Katara and Aang flew across the ocean on Appa. Everything had turned an orange colour and the shadows across their faces were a deep purple. Sokka sat with his back against the rear of the saddle, mind far away and pondering.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the Avatar?" Katara was asking.

Aang took a moment to reply. "…Because I never wanted to be."

"But, Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." She continued gently.

"And how am I going to do that?" The boy asked. His voice hadn't entirely broken yet and cracked a little with emotion. Sokka watched the conversation silently, his brain ticking in the background, his thoughts were coming so quick and fast he was having trouble paying attention to what was being said.

"…According to legend, you first need to master water, then earth and then fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me." He agreed in a wearied tone.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending." Katara told him logically.

There was a pause.

"We can learn it together!" The airbender exclaimed, suddenly happier.

Katara nodded and turned to Sokka, "And, Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way…" She said with a smile.

Sokka barely heard her. "Yeah…I'd like that." He said absent-mindedly. "I'd really like that."

"Then we're all in this together." She decided.

"Alright, but before I learn waterbending," Aang began. "We have some serious business to attend to." The monk pulled out a map from under his clothes and spread it out on the floor enthusiastically. "Here, here, here and here." He stated, pointing to different locations.

Sokka's attention was focused on the map as Aang described what was at each location. His eyes searched frantically for any indication of where Toph might live. Nothing caught his attention…except for the fact of how huge the Earthkingdom actually was. Even though he'd narrowed it down to the southern half, that was still half of the biggest continent in the world! His heart pinched in despair.

He looked up as Katara shot a glance his way. Aang was just finishing his speech, "…they don't like people riding them. But that's what makes it fun!"

The airbender stared from one Water Tribe sibling to the other and back. "What?" He asked, looking a little crestfallen and their lack of excitement.

"Nothing. It's just…" Katara began and Sokka knew she was trying to think of a way to say her next sentence without offending anybody. Typical Katara. "I'm not really sure if we have time to go to all of these places. There's a war going on and we should probably get to the North Pole as fast as we can."

"Oh." Aang said with a frown. "You're probably right…I guess I've just got so much energy after being cooped up for the last hundred years. I got caught up in it." The boy tried to hide his disappointment with a smile that even Sokka could see through.

He watched as his sister weighed up some unknown variables in her head. She decided quickly. "Well, maybe we could do both. You could try and choose some places to go that could help us, or you rather, in your training on our way." Katara gave the teenager a kind smile. "I guess you kind of deserve a few outings after being frozen for so long."

Her last sentence seemed to make the boy uncomfortable for some reason and so Sokka, finally having made a few decisions of his own, spoke up. "So, where will we go now?"

"Well, I still want to visit the Southern Air Temple first, if that's okay..." Aang started.

Sokka and his sister nodded in understanding, though Sokka wasn't sure if Aang was prepared for that, did he know his people were all dead? Going to the temple was probably not going to be a good experience. "And…?" He prompted.

"Kyoshi Island, still," Aang continued. "Not just for the giant koi, but that was the home of one of my past lives. Maybe the people there will be able to help me get in touch with Avatar Roku."

"That's a great idea, Aang." Katara said.

The boy's cheeks reddened a little at the praise and Sokka rolled his eyes. The airbender pointed to another place on the map. "And here, Omashu, I had an old friend who used to live there, he was an amazing earthbender. Some of the greatest earthbenders of my time, wow that sounds weird, anyway, hailed from Omashu."

At the mention of earthbenders Sokka's chest tightened. Katara was nodding at Aang's logic. "You're supposed to be learning waterbending first, but I suppose it might be a good idea to learn what we can about the other elements along the way. After all, who knows what training opportunities we'll get, or won't get." She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and looked from one young man to the other. "So, Air Temple first, then Kyoshi, Omashu and then as fast as we can to the North Pole."

Sokka chewed the inside of his cheek.

"I'd like to go somewhere, if that's okay." He said in a reserved voice.

"Sure!" Aang replied.

"Where?" His sister asked more skeptically.

"To find Toph-"

"Who-?" Aang asked.

"-Sokka-" Katara butted in.

"No! Listen!" He cut her off. "It's two weeks before the winter solstice, which means that I've only got two months before she gets married."

"I'm so confused, who-"

Katara cut the airbender off again. "-I really don't thi-"

"I have to find her, Katara!" He thumped the map with his fist, creasing it. "I promised!"

"And how do you plan on doing that, huh!?" Katara demanded, a hand on her hip. "Last I checked, you didn't even know what town she was from!"

"That doesn't mean we can't look!" He yelled back.

Aang was shrinking away from the two arguing siblings. Sokka paid no attention to him.

"We. Don't. Have. The. Time!" Katara tried to spell it out to him. "The fate of the world rests on Aang getting to the North Pole and starting his training! You want to put one girl before all of that?"

Sokka frowned and clenched his teeth. "I love her."

Katara's gaze seemed to soften and her tone turned mothering. "I know, Sokka, I know." She sighed. "Listen, we could ask around as we travel. Aang?"

"Yeah?" He sat up straighter at the sound of Katara calling his name.

"How many days can Appa fly straight?" She asked.

"Well…two and a half, maybe?"

"See." Katara said. "We're going to have to land every two and a half days near a town to get supplies and so Appa can rest. The Bei Fong's are so rich; someone has to have heard of them right? Every town we visit, we'll ask. _I promise_." She placed a hand on her sternum when she said the last part.

Sokka's fingers were running over his stone pendant in thought. Giving up, he sighed. "Alright. But at _any_ lead, we investigate. Okay?"

Katara pursed her lips and turned to the Avatar. "Aang?"

"Well…if you love her…?"

Sokka nodded strongly.

"Then I guess it's okay." He replied.

With a sigh, Sokka dropped his hand from his throat. "Good, we're decided. Now give me that map so I can start plotting our course."

* * *

They followed that plan almost to the letter. First they went to the Southern Air Temple where Aang found out that his people _were_ all really gone. After an initial outburst of Avatar-stateness, he had calmed down and was actually handling it pretty well, or at least Sokka thought so. They flew to Kyoshi Island but didn't glean any new information about how Aang was supposed to find out about being the Avatar. Sokka met a girl there, Suki, who had reminded him of Toph. They were both not what he expected, breaking the convention that he'd always grown up with. The idea that girls did the cooking, cleaning and looked after kids, leaving the fighting to the men. She was also a pretty skilled warrior herself, but no non-bender could ever match Toph's power, he knew from personal experience. Suki had seemed to grow fond of him after the time they spent together training and then defending the island against Zuko. Sokka hadn't realized till she kissed him just before he left. He didn't have time to tell her that he only liked her as a friend.

In Omashu they met Aang's old friend Bumi, who might've been able to give Toph a run for her money. Sokka asked him, seeing as he was an earthbender, if he'd ever heard of Earth Rumble or the Blind Bandit. Bumi didn't seem to have a clue about either, to his disappointment. In fact, no place they visited in the whole southern Earth Kingdom had ever heard of Earth Rumble. This lead Sokka to believe that either it wasn't as well known as Toph had made out, or it was an underground sport that people didn't want to be known to associate with. He wasn't sure which option he preferred. While he knew Toph could obviously handle herself, he didn't like the idea that she would be involved with something so illegal or dodgy that it was a taboo.

Sokka began to fall into further despair as the weeks ticked by. They ran into his father's best friend Bato at one point and Sokka had asked if he remembered where the Bei Fong's had come from. However Bato said that it had never come up in conversation.

As they moved through the Earth Kingdom and the Air Temples, on their way to the North Pole, Sokka threw himself into training. Mostly to let out his anger and frustration and worry and heartache and despair and-…

He was losing himself.

He became more fit than he had ever been in his life. Working off any excess fat that he'd needed on the ice, Sokka's muscles became hard, lean and defined. He continued to hone his battle skills, practicing with his boomerang and bone club till he would collapse with exhaustion. And then more when he could stand again.

A few days after the winter solstice, Sokka turned eighteen and he spent the day mostly thinking about how he should've been off fighting in the war with the other men of his Tribe.

Then they finally reached the North Pole, about a week before the end of winter, and Sokka met a girl called Yue. She hadn't been much like Toph in personality, but to Sokka, her hair reminded him of Toph's eyes and made him draw close to her. Somehow, she sensed his heartbreak and he told her about Toph one night when they were out on an ice bridge, admiring the moon. Yue had placed a hand on his arm and gently pulled down the front of her parka, showing him her betrothal necklace. She told him that she, too, was stuck in an arranged marriage and so she could sympathize with him. However, Yue didn't seem as upset about the concept as Toph had been, she saw it as a necessary service to her people, one that she'd happily go through with. It only upset Sokka, now that he had a natural hate for any kind of arranged marriage, and he spent his time with her mostly trying to show her that not all guys were jerks like her fiancé.

Yue made him feel the most happy he had since Toph had left and he pondered that, if he had never met the earthbender, he might have felt something more for her. Maybe they could have become more than friends, if she hadn't been stuck in an impending marriage too.

Then the siege of the North had taken place and Yue had laid down the ultimate sacrifice for her people, her life. Sokka had lost her after being told to protect her. Just like he'd lost Toph when he'd promised to protect her from her own father's plans. It made Sokka feel useless, knowing that, no matter how hard he tried and trained, he wasn't good enough to protect the ones he loved. Katara noticed a change in him as they sailed away from the North Pole and tired to tell him it wasn't his fault. But he found himself not being able to believe her.

Though, despite his increased sadness, a small bud of hope spawned in his heart as they flew back to the Earth Kingdom in search of an earthbending teacher. Sokka had suggested Toph in an instant, but Katara had argued that, because they still didn't know where she was, a more logical choice was Bumi. Aang, of course, agreed with her. The airbender's obvious crush on his sister was really starting to get annoying.

So they went to Omashu only to find that in had been captured by the Fire Nation and that Bumi had, surprisingly, surrendered. Though they got this mess sorted out in under a week, it was now only three weeks till Toph's birthday and Sokka was restless. He could never catch more than a few hours sleep at a time and he couldn't sit still. Bumi had told Aang that he wasn't the right teacher for him and he needed to find some one who was a master of 'waiting'. What ever that meant.

A week later, they stumbled into the Swamp and every member of the Gaang had had visions of loved ones they'd lost, except for Aang. When Aang described his, Sokka's interest was instantly perked.

"I saw a girl I've never met before." The airbender told the foggy-swamp geezer and the others.

"Describe her." Sokka instantly demanded.

Aang was a little taken aback at his intensity, but obliged. "She was about my age and wearing a pale dress. She had a pet flying-boar with her and she was laughing."

"Her hair? What colour was her hair!?"

"Sokka!" His sister reprimanded his rudeness.

"Uh, black." Aang scratched the back of his head in a nervous tick.

Sokka's heart had skipped a beat. He was almost too afraid to ask the next question. He swallowed hard. "And…her eyes?"

"Eyes? Well." The monk thought for an agonizing moment. "…They were pale, almost white. Weird huh?"

"That's her!" Sokka exploded. "It's her, that's her! It's Toph!"

He jumped to his feet excitedly. "We've got to be close!"

Seven days later, and exactly one week before Toph's birthday and her wedding, the Gaang walked into a well-to-do Earth Kingdom town called 'Gaoling'.

* * *

**:3 Please R&R!**


	13. The Bandit

**Hey guys, I'm a day early, lucky you! I won't have time to upload tomorrow, so here's chapter 13. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar TLA or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Approximately 2 weeks before mid-spring, post 'the boy in the iceberg'

* * *

To Toph, it felt as if half her life were spiraling out of control and the other half was going to end far too soon. When she had told her parents that she was 'happy' to get married at 17, they had been so elated that they were willing to give her practically anything she wanted, and so Sokka and his Tribe had been kept safe from her father's project. Leaving her to deal with the consequences.

Preparations for the wedding seemed to begin the instant they set foot back in the Earth Kingdom. Her mother hired her a tailor straight away to get fitted for an appropriate dress and her father had reached out to the boy's family to give them the good news. It would be an understatement to say that the family was pleased; Toph received two whole baskets of sweets from them as a token of appreciation. How the boy had known she liked sweets she had no clue. But she found that, when it came to it, she couldn't stomach even one of them. Her mother was instantly concerned, but Toph brushed her off gently, saying that she was 'just nervous' about the whole thing.

These past months had been filled with fittings, engagement celebrations, food tasting, hair tests and ceremony trial runs. Toph had been poked, prodded, squeezed, pinned and generally treated as if she were a doll to be dressed up rather than a human being. Though she had stayed silent throughout it all and not commented on anything once, except where her 'valued' (yeah right) opinion had been asked. She didn't even complain when the tailor accidently stabbed her with a pin or the maids wrenched her untamable hair too tightly. It felt as if she had no power over that part of her existence, not that she'd had much in the first place, but at least she'd once had the choice of wearing her hair in its trademark bun or deciding not to wear shoes under her dress.

Now she had to wear shoes all the time at home and her hair was always in a complicated, tight plait that wound intricately around her head. A carved wooden and painted ornamental piece was inserted in her hair just behind the crest of her head, as the latest fashion dictated. The tassels that hung off either side were always tapping against her ears, irritating her and making it hard to concentrate. Toph wondered if they were trying to make her loose balance on purpose.

Then there was the part of Toph's life that she had once had full control over, which was now coming to an end. When she got married, there was no way she'd be able to sneak off at night to training or Earth Rumble tournaments. For she'd have to share a bed with her _husband_, wouldn't she? He'd defiantly notice if she disappeared at regular intervals in the dark hours.

Knowing this, Toph savored everything she could while she still had it. She'd always been committed to training, but for the next five months she pushed herself harder than ever before, wanting her last win at Earth Rumble to be so memorable that no one would ever forget it. Through hard work, her body became solid and sturdy like the earth itself. While her curves didn't totally disappear, they were reduced around her thighs and stomach, though not around her hips, for that was more the shape of her bones than anything. She would spend long periods during the night and early morning in the underground caves beneath the town, testing her senses by seeing how many people she could count through vibrations as they walked around in their homes.

And though she had learned a long time ago to be patient in her bending and wait like the earth, Toph spent many hours meditating and simply holding her stances for as long as she could before her legs gave way underneath her. Her hands became bruised and rougher than they'd been before. She had to carefully hide them from her parents at home.

When the heats for Earth Rumble began at the beginning of spring, she signed up straight away and took back her usual training room in the underground facility. Even though she didn't have to compete in heats, as she was the reining champ and that was her automatic ticket to the final, she like to anyway. And mostly they let her, except during the finals themselves. On that night, they always saved her appearance till last.

Toph had never told Sokka, but this competition wasn't strictly recognized as 'legal' in the Earth Kingdom. In fact, if this place were ever busted during a match night by the authorities, she would probably be arrested. Even though she was only 16, that wasn't a minor in Gaoling. Though the actual earth bending contests weren't what might get them into trouble, it was…the other stuff that went on around the comp. Earth Rumble attracted a pretty bad crowd, as most underground sports do, and there was black market selling for things like Cactus Juice and other potent substances. Toph had tried some once and found it too disorientating to be enjoyable. But she'd only been fourteen then, maybe she'd like it more now.

There was also a heavy gambling problem, but that was a given for any competition sport. Then there were the 'after-show' activities. After a few shots of 'Cactus' and some hard work either playing in the comp or being a supporter, there were men who wanted to relax and have their 'needs' tended to. And there were women all around the place who flocked to the contest to make money by offering their post-match services. The organizers had told Toph once that she could probably make some extra money by doing the same. Apparently she would be worth a lot more because she was a competitor and that somehow made her more 'attractive' to the men. She had told them that the only money she wanted was prize money. They'd laughed and said that she'd come around sooner or later.

That was obviously not going to happen. She didn't need any more money. But they brought it up every year anyway and she always refused. This year she had more than one reason to decline. Not only did the idea repulse her, but she found herself only wanting to experience that kind of thing with only one person.

One person in particular.

The Water Tribe boy who had stolen her heart.

Toph tried not to think of him often, to save herself the heartache, but invariably she did. Damn it. How had he managed to chip away at her stony exterior and ingrain himself so firmly, that in being apart from him, she felt as if half of herself was missing? That was true, she supposed, after all, they were the dynamic duo. You couldn't have a duo with only one person, right? She smiled sadly at the thought.

"Is something funny?" Hui asked coolly, not sounding at all interested.

Spirits! Of all the damn times for her mind to wander off…

"No, sorry, I just remembered something." Toph covered hastily, making sure to sound as innocent and polite as possible. She and her fiancé were walking through the gardens around her house. This was the first time they'd met in person, her parents had made it very clear how important it was that she 'please' him. So far, she had discovered he was even more cold and distant than she had imagined him to be.

"Mm." He took her arm, surprising her, and pulled her to the left. "There's a bush there."

Well duh. She knew this garden like the back of her hand. Toph bristled in annoyance. Great, another person in her life just wanting to take care of her. And not even because they loved her, like her parents, but because it was their 'duty' as her husband. This was so stupid, she was so far above him it was insane, she could even see those ants he was stepping on, yet he couldn't. If she were to suddenly break out into an earthbending set, who would be the more helpless then? Toph took a deep breath. You can't. You can't. You can't.

"Don't worry, when you come to live with me, you won't need to go outside unattended or anywhere without help. I've made the necessary arrangements." His voice was quite a few notes higher than Sokka's and Toph found it incredibly irritating. And he'd done it again, treated her as if she were nothing more than a burden that he was going to have to work around.

"Thank you." Toph got out, politely enough, even faking a smile.

They walked a little longer, the late afternoon breeze was warmer now that it was only a few weeks before mid spring. Toph let her thoughts drift again to the Water Tribe boy as the wind played with the hair around her face. She welcomed it to mess up the perfect arrangement that her maids had done it in. She took it as a small source of rebellion.

At that thought, Toph's fingers rose to her upper left arm, where, under the sleeve of her dress, rested the betrothal necklace that Sokka had given her. It was coiled tightly and flatly around her skin, so as not to cause a bulge underneath the clothing and alert her parents to its presence. That was the exact reason why she never wore it around her throat, except in bed or when she was away from home, the second her mother had seen it around her neck on the boat back from the South Pole she had told her to 'get that ghastly thing off' and to dispose of the thing instantly. So now she had to hide it all the time around them. When she wore anything sleeveless, she bended it around her upper thigh or around her middle and at night she would place it back around her neck, its comforting weight at her throat helped her to get to sleep.

Hui paused in his walk. Toph took a moment to notice and had to retrace a few steps to get back by his side. His high voice knocked at her ears. "It is getting late, we should get back." He said, matter-of-factly.

"You're right." Toph agreed, thank Oma and Shu, she was so hungry she could probably have eaten a whole mooselion. She walked a few steps in the direction of the main house when Hui caught her arm and stopped her. "What?" She demanded, her tone slipping back to its usual roughness.

"I just wanted you to know, Toph, that while the other women I've courted prior to you, could all see properly, you are still the most beautiful. If it weren't for the pale of your eyes, your face would be perfect." He said.

Ugh! Toph resisted the urge to punch the jerk into next week. Could you get anymore unromantic? Sure, she wasn't the softy romantic type, but Sokka had always commented on how much he loved her eyes. They reminded him of the snow and the clouds, things that he had grown up with all his life and found comforting. He never saw her as anything but beautiful. And Hui and her parents could never look past the fact that her blindness meant she wasn't 'quite right'.

As Toph was trying to come up with a reply that didn't have any expletives in it, she suddenly felt the wet feeling on her cheek of Hui kissing her. She pulled back out of reflex and barely stopped herself from wiping the spot with her hand.

"Was I acting out of turn?" Hui seemed confused.

"Oh, uh-n-no. You just surprised me, that's all." Toph took a step back.

Hui moved towards her and took her arm again. "You'll get used to it soon." Toph could hear the smugness in his voice, as if he were right now thinking about how he would have her when they were finally married.

"I'm sure." Toph said coldly.

The Earthkingdom boy ignored her and led them back towards the house. Toph, who usually savored her healthy coating of dirt, now felt incredibly unclean and had the burning urge to run a bath, as much as she hated water, and scrub her face till it hurt. Whenever Sokka had kissed her, his lips had felt kind and gentle and loving, compared with that, Hui's were just, well, lips. They were warm, wet bits of skin that left her flesh feeling soiled. Toph decided that, as soon as dinner was over, she'd ask one of her maids to run her a bath.

They were taken through to the dining room by a servant and were met by both Toph's and Hui's parents, who were already seated and waiting. Dinner was a quiet and civilized affair, with little chat exchanged between the parties. Ever since spending nine months living on Water Tribe food, the fancy Earthkingdom meals Toph ate now were too rich and made her feel sick. She longed for the simple cooked and salted meats of the South Pole and the special tea Sokka had made her when she was recovering from her hypothermia. The one that made her melt inside, like he did when he kissed her sweetly. Even something as bland as hot broth would have been better than what she was eating now. Heck, she would have even eaten seal-jerky, at least that didn't hurt her stomach.

After the first meal was over, Toph politely refused more, saying she was feeling under the weather, while the rest of the group ate into the night. She now found it incredibly disgusting how much the high-society people of her nation ate. Having experienced life where one had to physically go out and find food, Toph had come to value it much more than previously. No doubt if Sokka were here, he'd be stuffing his face, not out of greed, but just because he would never have seen so much food in one place before. Except during the solstice festivals that was. And yet she and her family ate like this almost every night.

Finally, sometime before midnight, Hui and his parents left to go sleep at the establishment they were using near by. They weren't from Gaoling but from a town a week's journey away. Toph would have to move there with him after the ceremony, as was custom. His father would give them a plot of land to live and raise a family on. At the thought of children Toph suddenly felt ill and quickly banned the idea from her mind. She made her way swiftly to her rooms with a maid at her side. There would be no training tonight, the Earth Rumble facilities were closed now that it was only seven days before the finals and they had to get the place ready for the live rounds that started tomorrow.

If, no _when_, she won, it was going to be her own early birthday gift to herself, as finals night was just one week before her birthday. Turning to the maid, she asked her to get a bath ready.

"It's getting a bit late, Miss Bei Fong." The girl, Fu, said gently, as if attempting not to offend her.

"I know that." Toph snapped harshly, then felt guilty. "Sorry, I'd just like to feel refreshed before I go to sleep."

There was the tiniest of pauses and Toph knew that the girl didn't want to disobey a direct order, but also didn't want to get in trouble for encouraging Toph to stay up to late. "I understand." Fu said eventually and she left to the side room where the bath was.

The splash of water on tile told Toph that Fu was doing as asked, and she took a moment to remove her suffocating dress and shoes. She left her chest wraps and underwear on, hiding her necklace in the little pocket of space between her breasts. Fu came back into the room and took her clothes. "Do you need help with your other garments?" She asked politely.

"No!" Toph said too quickly. "Er, no, I'll leave them outside the door for you."

She felt the other woman nod and heard her say, "I'll get your sleepwear ready and leave it on the bed."

Toph smiled. "Thank you, Fu. See you in the morning." She turned away from the girl and, running her hand along the wall in a fake show of blindness, made her way to the washroom.

"Goodnight, Miss Bei Fong." Fu replied to the door as Toph closed it gently.

As soon as she felt the other woman leave her room, Toph pulled out the necklace from her front and bent it back around her neck, where it belonged. She walked over to the bath and removed her underwear and unwound her wraps, sucking in a breath at the cold air on her skin. Slowly, she lifted a foot and dipped her toes into the water. It was hot, but not burning. Swallowing, she stepped fully into the bath, keeping a firm grip on the rim of the ceramic pool. Gradually Toph sank herself completely in and up to her neck, not letting the water come higher than her collarbones. For the first few months after her incident at the South Pole last summer, Toph had refused to bathe and instead she would scrub herself with a damp cloth to get clean. But now she was confident enough to go back into water where she could at least feel the bottom, like here.

For a few minutes, she simply let the hot water sooth her skin and relax her muscles. Almost instantly, she thought about the same thing she had since the winter solstice. Running away. She thought about it so often these days that it was probably bordering on some kind of condition. As always, though, Toph came to the same conclusion.

She couldn't do it.

Not for any feel of guilt towards Hui or her parents, but because she _actually_ couldn't. As independent as Toph was when her parents weren't around, she would never be able to look after herself outside of Gaoling. If she made a break for it, where would she go? There was no distant family to run to, no town that would take her in. And she certainly couldn't just go live in the wild, what would she eat? She didn't know how to hunt or forage for food.

_Sokka would know_, she thought dimly with an ache in her chest.

And even her Bei Fong passport that doubled as a 'free pass' into anywhere would be useless. The moment she ran away, her parents would send the distress call out to everyone in the Earth Kingdom, and as soon as Toph flashed her 'pass' it would raise a red flag. She'd be captured and sent back home.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

No, she couldn't think about it anymore, it was driving her insane. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly to calm herself, Toph reached up and untied her complicated hair, letting it fall down and into the water around her shoulders. She groped around the edge of the pool for her soap and, upon finding it, began to wash herself vigorously, wanting to scrub any trace of Hui off of her body. When she was done, Toph simply sat in the warmth of the water and let her thoughts wander again. She brought her hand up to her throat and took off her pendant, running its smooth bone backing across her lips. Her eyes drifted closed and she wondered, with an involuntary pinch of sadness, what Sokka was doing. Was he thinking of her? Like she thought about him, even when she didn't mean to? Did he think about the promise he made her that last day? Was he already on his way here?

Toph bit her lip angrily at the last thought, knowing it to be impossible and cursing herself for having such a stupid idea. He didn't even know where she lived; she'd foolishly never mentioned it out of her hate for any thought of home.

Sitting up straighter, she bended the jade and bone betrothal pendent back into its stone housing. She ran her fingers along the surface of the precious jewel and noted that while its surface was smooth, it had small imperfections in the stone itself. She liked them. They reminded her of Sokka, of the skin on his chest and back that she'd only felt a few times. Smooth, warm and crisscrossed with scars here and there, from a hard life out on the ice. Which didn't bother her, she had scars on her own hands and knew that, while they were seen as imperfections to some, they were stories to her and the Water Tribe boy. She could recall vividly the feel and location of everyone of Sokka's that she had ever touched.

Placing a hand on her stomach, she remembered how it had felt when Sokka's cool fingers had run along her torso, up from her bellybutton to her sternum and back again, round to her lower back…those actions he had taken were imprinted so strongly on her that she doubted she'd ever forget them. With a sigh, she got out of the bath and dried herself. Trying desperately to push any more thought of Sokka out of her mind. This wasn't like her, all this emotional crap. She was an earthbender and earth was the element of resilience and strength. It stayed strong while everything changed and crumbled around it. The only thing that could wear down rock was slow erosion…or a group of badgermoles.

Toph realized bitterly that water was one of the elements that eroded earth.

"Damn Sokka and his damn _Water_ Tribe." She muttered angrily. "Making me bloody fall in damn love with him."

Pressing her palm to her forehead, Toph walked back into her room. And, with a few tired yawns, she violently pulled on the bedclothes that Fu had left for her and climbed under the sheets. She tossed and turned for a couple of minutes and couldn't get to sleep. Something was missing.

Reaching over to her bedside table, Toph yanked open the top draw and slipped her fingers into the secret compartment at the back that held her Blind Bandit outfit. She took out her headband and removed the tufts of polar bear-dog fur. Bringing them to her chest, she ran her fingers over them, letting them drain away her anger till only an aching sadness was left. She sank into a deep slumber.

* * *

It had been damn hard sneaking out of the house only one week before her wedding, but as Toph walked through the stone doorway and into her training room at the Earth Rumble grounds, she put all thoughts of the marriage out of her mind. She had three hours to kill before her finals match and she wasn't going to spend it thinking about what she couldn't change. She wouldn't spend it with the 'women' either, like the male contestants were. No, she was here to beat the snot out of everyone, get her prize money and leave. She dropped her bag on the floor and earthbended the door closed behind her, giving herself full privacy. Toph was already wearing her outfit and didn't need to get changed. All she had to do to get ready was secure her headband with its puffballs and bend her necklace around her middle, where it couldn't get damaged in the fight. Having completed both those things, she still had over two hours to wait.

She felt someone approach her room and the wall rumbled as someone knocked. Toph bended the door open, annoyed at being interrupted, she didn't like to talk with anyone before her matches. To her surprise, a Jaga guard stood before her, shifting from one foot to the other. "Yeah?" She asked.

"There's a spectator that wants to see you-"

"You know I don't talk to the dirt bags who come to watch these fights." Toph's words interrupted firmly. "Especially not before a match."

She tapped her foot in a show of impatience.

The Jaga scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders. "I know, Bandit, but he's kinda insistent. He says his name's-"

"I don't care, tell him to get lost!" She spat. "Spirits! Why would you even bother to ask me?"

The guard's mouth opened and closed for a confused moment and Toph realized that he wasn't very bright. "I-"

"Just go!" She told him before bending the door closed in his face.

Taking a breath, she moved over to one wall and bended away a piece of the rock to get at a natural water reserve. Toph took a few large sips and closed it off again. She then walked to the center of the space and settled into a horse-stance to meditate and calm herself down before the match. She did this for half an hour before she was rudely interrupted again. The person didn't even knock this time; they just bent her door open without warning. This pissed her off and, without thought, Toph bent a chunk of rock into the air and aimed it at their face. "What do you want!?" She demanded angrily.

The rough voice of one of the male contestants spoke. "Whoa! Bandit, the match hasn't even started yet."

Toph was silent and kept the rock where it was, she stated her question again. "What do you want, Zhong?"

She felt him rub the back of his head. "Well, its just that I've got some spare time before my match and I know you do too and I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, work off some nervous energy together? If you know what I-" His tone had turned suggestive.

"Spirits!" Toph said, cutting him off and rolling her eyes. "Don't you lily-livered idiots know the meaning of _no_?" She thrust forward her arm and let the rock fly. Zhong didn't have time to react and was hit squarely in the chest and sent sprawling backwards. Toph brought her fists together roughly, bending the door closed behind him.

Too annoyed to return to her meditation, she went back to her place in the centre of the room and turned to warming up for the last forty minutes before the match. She practically threw herself down onto the floor and began a set of pushups, working off her anger and letting the burning feeling of her muscles occupy her thoughts entirely. Eventually her time was almost up and she could hear the announcer begin his speech to the crowed, getting them ready and excited for the final match. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel, Toph took one last drink from the spring before coming to stand by the wall that faced the arena. All of the contestant's rooms were set up in a ring around the stadium, so that, to enter, all they had to do was bend a door through the rock.

The announcer called her name, there was a pause...

She took the cue to walk out into the now roaring arena. Walking over to the stone stairs, Toph took a final deep breath before placing a foot on the steps and walking up to the fighting ring.

* * *

**:3 For some reason, I find Toph POV harder to write, hope I did her justice. :) Please R&R!**


	14. The Reunion

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you all. :D Again, I've taken some of the original dialogue from the show and used it in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **One week before mid spring/Toph's birthday.

* * *

Sokka, Katara and Aang approached the upcoming town somewhat cautiously; tired of being chased out of villages by the Fire Nation everywhere they went. While Aang still wore a kind of smile on his face, despite the danger, Sokka's expression was set in a deep scowl. His thoughts were stuck in an endless loop.

Seven days. Seven days. Seven days.

I've failed.

I've lost her.

Maybe this town. Maybe this time.

No.

Seven days. Seven days…and so on.

They passed the first few buildings, which were just houses, and made their way towards the shopping district. Katara led the way, as she always did when they were getting supplies. She veered towards a food stall and Aang followed her every step like the love-sick airbender he was. Not being in the mood to help with the groceries, Sokka turned his attention to watching for any sign of danger. A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he swerved to a store on his left and purchased a rice worker's hat. Jogging to catch up with his sister and Aang, he placed it on the monk's head to hide his tattoos.

"What-oh! Good idea, Sokka." Aang said.

Sokka merely grunted in reply and turned back to keeping a look out. After a few minutes something caught his eye. A shop across the street, selling all kinds of bags. He wandered over, looking around constantly for Fire Nation soldiers, and picked up a large green satchel. He asked the merchant how much it was.

"Three silver coins." The bearded man replied.

"Three silver-!" Sokka exclaimed. "Spirits."

He asked if he could do a better price. The man gave a deep laugh. "You're in Gaoling, boy. Everything's expensive here."

With a sigh, Sokka was about to turn away when he remembered something. Aang and Katara came up behind him as he spoke again to the shop owner.

"Just out of curiosity, have you ever heard of something called Earth Rumble?"

The man tensed visibly and his face became stony, "No."

"Are you sure?" Sokka pushed.

"Yes." The man folded his arms. "Now, if you're not going to buy anything, you can leave."

Aang and Katara exited the shop almost instantly but Sokka lagged behind.

"Sokka!" His sister hissed at him.

"Hold on." He turned back to the merchant. "Just one more question, have you ever heard of the Bei Fongs?"

The man shrugged. "Of course. They live on the other side of town."

Sokka's heart stopped.

He gripped his chest and coughed, trying to keep some composure. "Th-thank you." He said quickly before bolting out the door, making straight for the Bei Fong estate. He didn't see, but Katara snuck a few silver pieces to the shop owner and purchased the bag for him, concerned that her brother was about to get his heart broken again. As she and Aang ran to catch up with him a man stopped them and shoved a flyer into their hands for some earthbending academy. The two of them didn't give it a second thought, pocketing the slips of paper and making after the Water Tribe warrior.

* * *

It was as if the ground were gripping onto his feet, as if the air had become thick like a liquid, pushing against him. Sokka felt like he couldn't run fast enough, his lungs wanted to burst from his chest, but he kept going, running from massive state to the next in search of the one house he needed. He came up to the last one on the street, feet almost tripping over themselves in speed. As he rounded a slight bend in the road he saw the gates…and above them a massive golden symbol.

A flying boar.

Something stirred in his memory, of when he had first met Toph on her father's boat. He had seen that same sign above the doorway to her room, and again on some of the furniture in there. He'd paid no attention at the time, and, really, he'd never noticed it at all. But all of a sudden the images came flooding back into his mind and he knew this was the one.

He'd done it.

He'd found her, with only a week to go.

But that was still better than the alternative.

Sokka made his way up to the huge front doors. A ridiculous smile on his face. Joy practically exploding from his body. He stopped in front of a guard. The man was shorter than Sokka by a few inches, but defiantly wider with muscle. Sokka barely noticed this and ignored the fact that he usually would have found the man kinda imposing, had he not been so drunk on elation. Sokka wiped his face of sweat, his palms meeting the stubble around his jaw and dropped his hand, trying to calm himself down to the point of being able to talk.

This probably wasn't enough as his first words were, "You have to let me in!"

At his attempt to place a hand on the ornate door handle, the guard moved into his way. "Do you have an appointment?" His voice was rough and somewhat threatening.

"I-wh-..." Sokka felt dizzy. "No, but-"

"Then you'll have to be on your way." The guard pushed him back a little.

Dimly he noticed Aang and Katara come up beside him. His happiness was slowly starting to seep into the ground. "No, no. You've got it all wrong." He tried to explain. "Ask for Toph Bei Fong, she knows me!" This had no effect. "I'm sure she'll be pretty angry that you didn't let me in."

The guard didn't even blink at the threat. "There's no 'Toph' here." He stated.

For a moment Sokka was overcome with a panic that he'd got the wrong house, that maybe these were some relatives of hers that had the same last-named and family crest. But then he remembered that Toph had once told him how her parents had never let her outside her house, that no one knew she existed except for a few privileged and trusted people.

"There is. You just haven't met her!" Sokka began to plead, his joy having turned completely to confusion and worry about how he was going to make this man understand. "Lao's kept her hidden since she was born an-"

"You'd do well not to address Mr. Bei Fong by first name." The guard cut in and, without warning, gave Sokka a more violent shove towards the street. "Now, be on your way before I have to call for more men!"

As he stumbled back, all his pain and worry and angst from these last five months suddenly exploded and anger took over. Something like a red haze descended on his sight. He let out a roar and tried to charge the man. "You have to let me through!" He yelled, pushing past and making for the door. A flat hand on his chest threw him to the ground, winded and gasping. He scrambled back up and reached for his bone club, but before it was even out of its hilt the guard had tackled him and they fell into a skirmish.

Faintly he heard Katara cry his name.

Sokka's efforts to get back up and to the door were overcome easily. As he landed a blow to the guard's ribs, he felt a thud against his face and the taste of blood filled his mouth before everything went black.

* * *

The first thing Sokka saw when he came to was Katara's face hovering over him. As he blinked a few times and her image became less blurred he heard her give a nervous laugh. "Thank Tui and La, you gave me a scare, Sokka."

Groggily he sat up and instantly regretted it, there was a sharp pounding in his head and his face hurt like heck. Tentatively he touched his lip, there was no cut to explain the blood in his mouth. He looked around to see that he was in Appa's saddle back at camp. Aang was nowhere to be seen.

"I healed your cuts" Katara was saying from his right. "But I couldn't do much for the bruising."

At these words he prodded his cheek with one finger and drew it back quickly. "Argh!" He exclaimed. "That hurts way more than it should." He complained.

"Yeah, well. You shouldn't have been so stupid, Sokka." From her tone he knew that she didn't mean it. She gave another nervous laugh and Sokka realized something was bothering her.

"What?" He asked, still a little sluggish. He tried to stand and Katara helped him up.

"I don't know, back there you were so…" She didn't meet his eye. "I've never seen you like that Sokka. You weren't my just my cynical, lazy older brother anymore. Your eyes…you became a strange man, so angry and full of rage." She gave a sigh and began to straighten his clothes. She always became overly mothering when she was worried. "It was kind of scary, Sokka."

Her voice was quiet and he immediately felt guilty for being such an idiot in front of her. Over these past months, he'd been so sad and angry, he had never even thought that he might be dragging Katara down with him. Because that's who she was, she couldn't help but feel for people and want to help them any way she could. He realized that she was probably the one who had kept him from totally loosing himself over this. Sokka pulled her in for a hug and noticed how much taller he was than her now, the same height as his father.

"I'm sorry, sis." Was all he could say.

Katara pulled back and smiled. "That's okay, lets forget about it and try to focus on how we're going to bust into the Bei Fong's."

Sokka laughed and then stopped because it hurt his head too much. "That sounds like a plan. Where's Aang?" He asked as an after thought.

"Back in town." She said. "Some guy gave us coupons for some earthbending lessons, so I told him to go check it out while I looked after you."

Sokka climbed down off of Appa and gestured with his hand. "Well, lets go get him and then back to Toph's."

They made their way back into town and to the earthbending school by following the directions on the flyer. Sokka saw that the lesson wasn't finished yet and sat down on the steps outside, his fingers drumming on his knee with impatience. He fiddled with the new bag Katara had kindly bought for him, she'd said that he deserved something nice. He adjusted the straps and tried to ignore his throbbing cheek. Sometime later Katara looked up and, at the motion, he glanced to the left and saw Aang coming through the doors of the school.

"How'd it go?" Katara asked.

Aang shrugged. "Eh, he's not the one."

"I could have told you that." Sokka said with a roll of his eyes. Katara hit him. "Hey!" He complained. "Don't abuse the injured."

Katara made a 'tsk' sound and stood up, Sokka followed suit.

His attention suddenly turned to the conversation of two students walking away from them. "I think the Boulder's gonna win back the belt at Earth Rumble six." One teen was boasting.

"But he's gonna have to fight his way past the best earthbenders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." The other boy replied.

Sokka ran after them and grabbed one by the shoulder. They looked about Aang's age and he stood a head or so above them. Trying to sound as adult-like as possible he asked, "Hey, uh, so where is this tournament?"

The older looking boy raised an eyebrow and said smugly, "It's on the island of Nunya."

Sokka gave a look of confusion.

"None of ya business." The teens laughed and started to walk away. Sokka stood there angrily for a moment and heard one boy whisper to the other, "What happened to that guy's face?"

This stirred him and he called out. "Hey!"

They kept walking and Sokka ran to catch up with them. "Hey!" He yelled. "I'm talking to you!" He was about to grab the boys by their collars and shake an answer out of them when Katara placed a hand on his arm.

"Let me handle it, Sokka." She said and then more quietly, "I don't think you're exactly with it right now."

He opened and closed his mouth for a second and then nodded, letting her go after them. He was slightly shocked, Katara was _actually_ afraid of what he might've done to those kids. He wouldn't have hurt them…would he? Sokka shook his head and decided not to think about it, even though he knew the answer.

Katara came running back to them after a minute or two. "Sokka, we won't have to do any kind of breaking in now, because we're going straight to Earth Rumble six!" She proclaimed.

Sokka grinned and shouldered his new bag, walking off in the direction of the center of town.

"Uh, Sokka." Katara said. "It's the other way."

"I knew that!"

* * *

Sokka looked around warily as they entered through a cave in the mountainside. Hundreds of people were lined up in front and behind them, all looking rough and kinda scary. Not that he took much notice, the second they had their entry passes he made for where some benders were walking through a side door in the rock. He walked over and guard dressed in green and brown studded leather moved into his path.

"I need to get through." Sokka told him. "I have to see Toph, I mean Bandit, I mean the Blind Bandit."

The guard's eye's narrowed. "The Blind Bandit doesn't talk with anyone."

"She'll talk to me!" Sokka said. "Please, just, let me through. I promise, she'll want to see me-"

The man shook his head. "Am I gonna have to throw you out?" He asked gruffly.

"I-no-just, at least ask her for me." He asked desperately. "You'll see, tell her its Sokka."

The guard shrugged his shoulders but turned and walked through the opening in the rock and out of sight. Sokka passed nervously while they waited for him to return. He was so close now it was killing him. When the man returned, it wasn't with the news he wanted to hear.

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Wh-but-…did you tell her who it was?! Did you tell her it was me?!" Sokka exclaimed, pounding his chest in emphasis. The guard hesitated and Sokka straightened up and lowered his voice.

"Did you?" He said in a deadly calm.

"I-uh." The man seemed more afraid of the intensity of Sokka's questions than his attempts at looking physically imposing. But it didn't matter either way.

"You didn't, did you?!" Sokka's fist clenched and he snarled. "Go back and tell her!"

The guard seemed to debate for a moment, but then made up his mind. "No, you should get to the show. She won't see anyone." Clearly he found Toph more of a threat than Sokka.

"Argh!" Sokka yelled and raised his arm. Aang stopped him with surprising strength for his age.

"It's okay, Sokka. We can try again after the contest." He reasoned with the older boy. Sokka knew Aang had a dislike for violence and, conscious of his sister's presence as well, he decided to back away.

"Fine." He said, shrugging off Aang's grip and walking towards the arena.

As the crowd funneled in through a large stone archway, Sokka spied a few scantly dressed women, pulling men off to the side and through doorways that he never would have seen otherwise. He frowned and tried to push Katara along so she didn't notice the activities around her. Some voice in his head told him. _She's seventeen, of course she knows about-_ he spoke out, "C'mon, I think there's some free seats down there."

They chose from the empty seats near the front, completely naive of the reason why they were vacant. They quickly discovered why and regressed a little further back. The crowd cheered as the host jumped down onto the ring and opened the match with an air of authority.

"The rules are simple!" His voice carried throughout the stadium. "Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win!"

He bended himself back to his referee's podium and the battle commenced.

Sokka had never witnessed such a display in his life. The sheer strength of these men, hurling the earth itself at each other was amazing. As the night wore on he realized how truly awesome Toph must be at earthbending to be the reigning champ. As each match ended his nerves grew more and more intense. His heart was beating faster than normal and he was tapping his boomerang against his knee to try and work off some of the apprehension. After what seemed like an eternity, the last match was over and huge badgermoles cleared the arena of rubble.

The Boulder stood at one side of the ring, a smile plastered on his face.

"Now," the announcer was saying, "The moment you've all been waiting for! The Boulder, verses your champion, the Blind Bandit!"

At the sound of her stage name, Sokka saw a speck of green and yellow emerge on the other side of the ring.

Toph.

He scrambled down to the very front seats to get a better look. He watched as she lifted up her championship belt and the crowd gave a deafening cheer. Time seemed to freeze as Sokka stared at the girl he loved for the first time in five months. She wore a dark green under shirt and pants, overlaid with a yellow tunic. A thick leather studded belt secured the clothes at her waist and she had green cuffs at her ankles and wrists. He saw with a smile that she wore the puffballs he'd made her on her headband, but his grin disappeared when he noticed that she wasn't wearing her necklace. Though he didn't have long to think about this as the bell rang and the match began. Sokka sucked in a quick breath.

The Boulder looked to be making the first move, he lifted his leg into the air but before he'd even brought it back down to the ground, Sokka saw Toph move, fast as lightning. He blinked and saw that a line of earth had wormed its way from her foot to where the Boulder was still brining his leg down, his foot met with Toph's tunnel of earth and he lost his balance, legs split unnaturally wide. The Boulder gave a cry of pain.

Sokka's mouth dropped open. She had made her move even before the Boulder had finished his first. How could she have known?

Toph took a step forwards and, with a flick of her wrist, bended her opponent out of the ring and into the wall with a 'crunch'. The whole fight had lasted less than thirty seconds. Sokka saw the smug grin that crossed her features. His chest tightened, it had been so long since he'd seen that smile, any smile of hers.

"She waited…and listened." Aang whispered beside him. Sokka hadn't even noticed him move down beside him. The airbender continued, "It's her, Sokka, the girl I saw in the swamp!"

"Uh-huh." Was all he could say. His eyes were glued to Toph's every movement, simply drinking up her image, savoring every second. He felt like he'd been in a desert for months and was finally having his first sip of water. It was amazing.

The host called out. "You're winner, and still the champion, the Blind Bandit!"

The crowd gave a mighty roar.

A grin split Sokka's face all by itself and he felt immensely proud. This girl…how had she ever fallen for just some regular guy like him?

Aang nudged his side. "That's her isn't it? Toph. Your girlfriend."

"Yeah…" Sokka replied, suddenly wondering how he was going to get to her. Would she leave straight after the match?

Aang's laugh distracted him. "She's amazing!"

"…I know."

The announcer was speaking again. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering this bag of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit!" He flashed a heavy looking green bag to the audience.

There was a silence.

"What? No one dares to face her?!" He questioned.

Suddenly Sokka knew this was his chance.

He called out in such a loud voice that his throat hurt. "I will!"

* * *

Toph's head whipped around of its own accord. She stumbled at the sound of his voice. A hand went to her temple as the ground became blurry.

Sokka.

She mouthed his name and took a step forward.

Spirits!

He'd actually come.

He was actually _here_.

A bark of laughter escaped her and she practically ran to the center of the ring to meet him. As she waited by the host for him to make his way onto the stage, she remembered dimly that she was still obliged to give the audience a show; otherwise she'd probably be in trouble with Shin Fu. So as she felt Sokka's familiar footsteps on the stone stairs and his heartbeat for the first time in what felt like forever, she tried to keep her composure. She hardly noticed as Shin Fu bended himself back to his podium. Sokka walked over with a painstaking slowness and stood a few meters away from her. She took a moment to look at him properly; he was taller and more bulky than she remembered and his heart was beating so fast she was suddenly worried he was having some kind of heart attack.

Placing a hand on her hip, Toph called out loudly enough for the crowd to hear, "Well, this is the first time another earthbending _girl_ has come up to face me."

Sokka seemed taken aback by the taunt and she tried to wink to tell him it was just for show. She wasn't sure if she'd done it right, but he seemed to get the message anyway. "Oh, I'm no bender." He called back.

"What?!" She laughed. "Only a Meatheaded idiot would come up here and challenge me with no bending!"

The crowd laughed with her.

"Oh I'm sure I can handle myself just fine." Sokka gave a shrug. Toph could feel the grin on his face and found one splitting her features too. She tried to control it enough to be able to talk.

"What ya gonna fight me with then?" She called. "Your bare hands?"

Sokka pulled out his bone club from its hilt on his back and Toph shook her head. No weapons were allowed. But before she could tell him so, Shin Fu cut in. "Maybe we could make this a little more interesting! Should we let this peasant fight with his club?!" He yelled to the crowd.

They screamed 'yes' and Toph gave an attempt to roll her eyes. Settling into a stance she said, "Alright then, Meathead, lets give the people what they want. A _real_ show!"

She waited and let him have the first move. After a hesitant second, he lifted his weapon and ran at her.

* * *

Sokka almost tripped over himself making his way up the stairs to the fighting ring. As he crested the last few steps and Toph's image entered his vision, he had to take a deep breath. He saw her lips mouth his name and she ran to the center of the stage where the host was standing. Once there, she seemed to calm down a little and stood waiting with an expressionless face as he made his way over. Sokka knew she'd always had more self-control than he did and, with each step he took, the urge to run over and lift her into his arms, kissing her senseless, became stronger and stronger. But something in the way she stood, told him that this probably wasn't a good idea. So he took a few deep breaths and came to stand a few paces away from her in the center of the arena.

Being closer now, Sokka's eyes wandered all over her. She was shorter than he remembered, or was he just taller? And thinner too, which concerned him, she had already been quite small when he'd last seen her. But right now, she looked more lean and he could practically see the strength in her thighs and calves. He swallowed a hard when he saw her hands. They were rough and bruised.

The belt she wore emphasized the gentle curve of her hips and her tunic was tight at her chest. He followed the pale line of her neck up to her face and saw that her smile was still the same. Those familiar lips pushed at her pale cheeks making her light green eyes shine with a happiness he'd missed.

Sokka was distracted as the host leapt back and onto his platform. Toph's smile faded and she called out to him and the crowd, "Well, this is the first time another earthbending _girl_ has come up to face me."

His eyebrows met in confusion. What was she talking about? Wasn't she happy to see him? But then he watched as she tried to close one of her eyes in what Sokka took as an attempt at a wink. Suddenly he understood that the show was still on and he _was_ actually going to have to fight her. He called back and they began a banter of words for the audience. Sokka couldn't take any of it seriously though, he grinned and felt giddy the whole time. He saw that his joy was infectious, as Toph's attempts at talking grew more labored through her own smile.

"What ya gonna fight me with then?" She asked loudly. "Your bare hands?"

Sokka thought for a second before pulling out his club and settling into a fighting position. He saw Toph shake her head subtly.

What?

Maybe weapons weren't allowed.

The host suddenly called to the audience, asking them if Sokka should be able to fight with his club. They all answered 'yes' in a deafening cheer.

Toph rolled her eyes. Sokka noted that she'd gotten better at it than the last time he'd seen her. "Alright then, Meathead, lets give the people what they want. A _real_ show!"

Sokka heard her emphasis on the word 'real' and realized that she did actually want a proper fight. That was fine by him, he was ready for a rematch and, really, he was just ready to do anything that would get this over and done with so he could talk to her properly.

He raised his club behind his head and charged at her. She didn't flinch as he brought his weapon down towards her side. When she still didn't move Sokka suddenly thought she wasn't going to defend herself and he stopped his attack short. A column of rock shot from the earth to his right and knocked him away. He hit the ground with a thud and coughed as he tried to stand up. Toph was laughing.

"I've told you before, Snoozles, don't underestimate me!" She pumped her arms twice and Sokka felt himself being lifted from the ground on a section of rock. He was dumped roughly back in front of her. The crowd whistled and laughed.

She was playing with him.

Sokka stood and wiped the moisture from his brow, he re-adjusted his grip. Alright, if that's how it was going to be…He ran at her again, this time he faked to the left before trying to hit her right side at the last second. She seemed to anticipate this though and another bit of earth swiped him away, bruising his ribs.

They continued like this for a while, Sokka continually trying to change tactics, but no matter how hard he tried, Toph seemed to know what he was going to do even before he'd known it himself. The audience became restless.

"Finish him!" They called.

"End it already!"

"C'mon Bandit!"

Toph smiled and knocked Sokka back once again. This time though as he slid across the ground, he turned and threw his boomerang out of reflex. It sailed past the side of her head and off towards the crowd. Toph seemed surprised by the projectile and flinched visibly before yelling, "Missed!" She tired to sound tough, but Sokka could hear the wobble in her voice and realized that she never would have been able to see his weapon as it flew through the air. But she continued, "Looks like it's time to end this!"

Time slowed as Toph pulled her arm back, ready to bend him out of the ring, and Sokka looked behind her to see his boomerang spinning back around. He staggered up, his body protesting with aches and pains, and his voice was hoarse as he tried to warn her. "Look out!"

But he was too late as the projectile completed its loop and rushed towards the back of her head. Sokka stood frozen with horror as it met its target with a sickly 'thwack'. He stepped forward and then broke into a run as Toph swayed and fell hard to the ground. Everyone seemed too stunned to do anything. The arena was eerily quiet as Sokka scrambled to Toph's side. He knelt down and pulled her roughly into his arms, her head on his lap. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. "Toph!"

No answer. He shook her gently.

"Toph! Wake up! C'mon, please." Guilt was pouring over him in waves. How could he have been so stupid?

Then she gave a moan and shifted in his arms. "Nnn, s-Sokka?"

He gave a cry of relief and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, Toph, I'm here. I'm so sor-"

He didn't have time to finish as one of her small hands landed solidly against his chest. She gripped his tunic and the earth rumbled around them. Sokka looked around frantically as the earthquake became more and more violent. "Toph wha-!"

The ground gave way and they were both plunged into cold darkness.

* * *

**:3 **

**Please R&R!**


	15. The Cave

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter was late, but I was on Camp over the weekend and didn't have time to finish/upload it. **

**This chapter pushes the T rating a little bit, but not by much. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **One week before mid-spring/Toph's 17th birthday.

* * *

For the next few minutes, Sokka was completely clueless as to what was happening. It was pitch black and there was an overpowering noise beating at his ears, the sound of rock grinding against itself. The rumble of the earth was vibrating through him. Somehow, he knew that the stone was rushing past them at an astonishing rate. Were they falling through some kind of chasm? No, he didn't have that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Confused, he took a breath and noticed that Toph was still with him, yeah she was defiantly with him, he could feel her pressed against his chest, her fist still gripped his tunic and there was a pressure around his waist that told him she had curled her legs around his middle. Not having much time to think about this, Sokka tried to call out to her and he was cut off before he'd even finished saying her name.

"-Don't, ugh, talk." Toph's voice said somewhere near his left ear. It sounded strained.

It was then that Sokka realized the earth wasn't moving around them, but _they_ were moving through the earth. Toph was propelling them right through the bowels of the world.

He wondered how he was still breathing.

Tentatively he loosened one of his hands from her back and reached out blindly in the darkness, knuckles first. He gave a cry of pain as his skin was scraped away by the rock. Suddenly Sokka felt Toph's hand close over his injured one, pulling it back in and close to her chest. There was an odd sensation as they stopped moving and he could feel the hot stickiness of blood between their skins. Toph roughly shoved his hand onto his own chest, as if giving it back to him, and said with a few gasps, "D-on't, argh, m-"

She broke off and gave another stained yell, Sokka felt one of her legs straighten out and hit the earth behind him.

Then he realized.

Either they were very deep underground, or so far into the mountain that Toph was having to create a bubble around them in the rock, like some kind of transportation pod in the earth. She was using her body, the strength in her arms and legs, to keep the earth from crushing them flat. Her thigh muscle was hard and he could feel it tremble in exertion against his ribs. She took a breath and her chest pressed harder into his, "-move!" She finished, and just like that, they were off again.

Her leg curled back against his spine after a few seconds and Sokka guessed it was easier for her to keep them safe when they were moving, rather than when they were stopped.

The grinding rock was all he could think about for a moment but quickly the pain of his knuckles demanded his attention. While his sore cheek was just a dull ache in comparison, the skin, or lack of skin on his hand was creating a sharp sting that caused water to prick at his eyes. Sokka blinked a few times to get rid of the sensation, warriors didn't cry over lost skin. Maybe he was just hypersensitive right now because of the emotional state he was in after seeing Toph for the first time in so long…or not, because that did not sound manly at all…

Sokka tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing, the air was starting to taste really bad, he hoped their journey wasn't going to last much longer. How long had they been traveling? One minute, maybe two? Though it was a high price to pay, he had at least learned how they were still breathing when he'd brushed his hand against the edge of their little pod. Toph was bending the earth away from them in a sort of circular or egg shape (he guessed), which left room for a pocket of air that they were using to breathe. Maybe this was the first time she used the technique with anybody but herself, because Sokka was finding it increasingly hard to bring air to his lungs without gagging. Had she forgotten that two people need more oxygen than one?

He had no time to ask as the rock suddenly disappeared from their sides and they sailed through the air for a second before hitting the ground hard. Sokka held onto Toph and tried to shield her from most of the impact as they tumbled across a gravely surface.

They rolled to a stop and he cautiously opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that they weren't outside, they were in some kind of cave. The second thing he noticed was the fact that he could _see_ that they were in a cave. Hundreds of green glowing crystals dotted the walls and grew from the ground. The light they gave off wasn't strong and ended up creating a similar sight to the light of a half moon on a winter's night. At the thought of the moon Sokka's heart pinched and he turned his gaze down to the girl in his arms.

Toph had stretched herself away from him so that she was on her back, and his arms still looped around her middle. Her fringe had stuck to the moisture on her face, which was covered in dirt, and she was breathing hard. Sokka drew back the arm that was under her and used it to prop himself up on his elbow, he kept the other firmly across her stomach, not wanting to let go. He watched for a moment as her labored breathing caused it to move up and down slowly. He turned his attention back to her face and gently wiped her black bangs away from her forehead. Pale eyes flickered open at the touch and the breath was stolen from Sokka's lungs as the low light reflected in them, making the green discs shine like little moons. His hand came to rest on her cheek, cupping it lightly.

"You okay?" He asked, still in shock that she was actually here in front of him.

Toph gave a rough nod and seemed to be trying to get her over exerted muscles to respond properly. She lifted her arm and Sokka wasn't sure what she had been going to do because the limb ended up flopping down on her chest. She didn't try to move anything else for a while and he let her rest in silence while she caught her breath. He took the few minutes to study her more closely. The skin on her face was still smooth and white like the snow viewed from a distance, but he could see darker rings under her eyes that hadn't been there before. Hadn't she been sleeping? He was about to use his fur belt to wipe the sweat from her head and neck when she gave a groan and tried to sit up. Sokka grabbed her shoulders and helped her. As she lent forward on her knees the collar of her tunic slipped back and he saw a trickle of dried blood running down her neck from her hairline.

His grip on her shoulders became tighter unconsciously and he was going to tell her to lie back down when she spoke, "-Ugh, why'd you have to go and get bigger on me, Snoozles? Its one thing to bend myself through the mountain, let alone what felt like two more of me…" She gave another groan and the sound of trickling water filled his ears for the first time. He looked around and stood up.

"Hey, I never asked to be bent to the other side of the world and back." He tried to keep his tone light and hide his worry about her head. Sokka didn't think he did a very good job.

"I didn't have much of a-ahh!" She exclaimed and clutched her head as he picked her up bridal style.

"Sorry," He grunted, "There's a stream down there, you need to drink."

Toph's fist stayed firmly on her scalp as she said in a pained tone, "You don't think I know that, Meathead? I know this cave like-"

"-like the back of your hand, I should of guessed." He gave a smile and set her down gently by the edge of the water. "Just shush for a sec, your head isn't looking too good." Guilt saturated his voice.

"As I was, ugh, saying," She continued, ignoring his advice, and wincing when he broke a chunk of rock off the wall with a loud bang of his club. He began to grind down its middle as she spoke. "After you went and knocked me over the head, thank you by the way, and effectively won the match, I blacked out for a moment an-"

"Sorry," He broke in, pausing his task and letting the guilt fill his tone completely, "I was so stup-I-I just threw it out of reflex-I didn't even thin-" He rambled.

Her hand found his knee and she stopped him short. "Its fine, I know you can't help being an idiot sometimes, Snoozles. And my head isn't that sore…but you definitely owe me a full body massage, my muscles feel like they're on fire, even when I'm sitting still." She didn't speak for a moment as she swayed a bit, still holding her head.

Sokka held her up by sitting next to her, his chest partly cradling her back, and swiftly finished his creation. He dipped the little stone bowl into the cool water and scooped some up. Placing a hand lightly on the back of Toph's neck he told her what he was doing and she didn't protest as he lifted the bowl to her lips. She drank hungrily, the water dripping down her jaw and neck, before getting lost in the folds of her clothes. After another serve, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and lent further into him. "I could have done that, you know." She stated.

"What?"

"Made that bowl."

"Oh." Sokka realized she was right, but he covered by saying, "I didn't want you to exert yourself anymore."

He lent down and used the bowl one more time, taking a small sip himself before pouring it over his knuckles. The dirty blood was washed away into the flowing stream and revealed raw red wounds that were in ragged strips, like torn fabric. He glanced from his hand to Toph's where they rested on his knee and in her lap. He had never noticed before, but the scars on them were just like the wound he had now, blotched and rough, not at all like the clean slits he had on his fingers and body from sharp knives and weapons. The earth was a much harsher mistress; the wounds she created were ugly and messy. He had been going to ask how she had gotten so many more in the time since he'd last seen her, when he remembered her head.

"Toph." He stated.

"Mmm?" She sounded sleepy. That wasn't good.

"Tell me again why you brought us here?" He asked. Wanting to keep her occupied and conscious while he examined her.

"What? Oh, yeah. Well, seeing as you basically won the fight, _in the eyes of the audience_," She emphasized, "_we_ both know you didn't really win…"

Sokka gave an 'of course', as he gently took out her headband and Katara's bone pins that held her hair in its bun. Her black locks tumbled down her shoulders and pooled around the spot where his chest still connected with her back. He tried to ignore the feeling of it on his skin and concentrated on finding her wound in the low light.

Toph was still talking in her familiar rough tone, "…and Shin Fu would have definitely thought it was a set up, because I've never been beaten before. Ever. Let alone by a 'non-bender'."

Sokka parted her hair gently along the right side of her head. He ran his fingers as lightly as possible across her scalp, not at all paying attention to the softness of her hair, or the fact that he could feel her heart beating on his ribs, or that she smelt like freshly cut grass…

"…knowing that he'd be pretty mad, and sort of realizing that I wasn't in any shape to do some proper bending and kick his ass, I just did the first thing that came to my mind…" Toph finished with an uncharacteristic quietness.

"Which was bending us through the mountain and to this cave? Obviously the option that was going to require less effort from you..." He said dryly.

She twisted an arm around and punched him in the leg, "Shut up. I wasn't exactly in a 'decision making state'."

"You still aren't-" He muttered.

"Sokka, I'm fine. Really," Toph twisted around so that her face was 'looking' at his chest, "This is the first time we've seen each other in _five_ months, can't we just-" She placed a hand lopsidedly on his cheek but he cut her off.

"Does this feel fine?" He asked, lightly touching the wound he'd found on her head. She hissed and drew away from the contact.

"Sorry," He said, "But that's a pretty big lump." He sighed, "I wish Katara was here, she could heal you."

"Sugar-Queen? Since when was she good with medicine?" Toph scoffed, though her hand had gone to her wound again, nursing it. Her voice wobbled a bit from pain.

"I-since she got special magic waterbending powers-but that's not the point-y-you need help. How do we get out of this place?" He tried to stand but Toph's grip on his shirt stopped him.

"The whole point of me bringing us here, Snoozles, was so we could get away from people. We can't just go waltzing back into the arena to find your sister." Her hand had loosened its hold and her palm was now flat on the skin of his chest. He placed a hand lightly on her cheek again.

"I know, and you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, but head injuries aren't something you should mess about with, Toph. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of my stupidity…I love you-" He broke off because his voice was beginning to break oddly, like it did when he got sad.

Toph's hand moved away from his chest and came to rest lightly on top of his own, where it was pressed into her face. "You're overreacting, Sokka." She turned her head and he felt her lips on his palm. "What happened?" She mumbled into his skin.

"I'm not overre-what do you mean, 'what happened'?" He frowned and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Your voice," She breathed in deeply, tickling his hand, "there's a sadness to it that wasn't there before, you try to hide it, but I can still hear it…something happened, you lost someone didn't you?"

Sokka bit his lip. "Yeah, a-a girl I met at the Northern Water Tribe, her name was Yue. She, uh, she was a princess. She reminded me of you…"

"A princess reminded you of me?" Toph laughed against his palm. She let her hand drop from his and tried to shuffle closer to him. Sokka helped and eventually her shoulder was leaning into his chest and his bent knee, as well as the arm that rested on it, supported her back. She drew her legs in so that she was in a sort of ball, her hand still on her head, with his frame cradled around her. Sokka moved so that his back was against a large crystal and he wrapped an arm around her waist, effectively cuddling her to him.

Toph's face slowly sunk to his collarbone as he replied, "Yeah, she was nothing like you in personality. But she had hair as white as the snow, it, um, made me think of your eyes. It was comforting, I guess." Sokka's jaw clenched and he looked around, trying to see any exit to the cave. There was none. He surrendered to the fact that if they were going to get out of here, and get Toph help, it was going to be on her terms.

"How did she die?" Toph asked. Sokka smiled at her bluntness, he'd missed that.

"She didn't really die, she sort of-well-we were attacked by the Fire Nation and this guy, Zhao, he killed the moon spirit, which lived with the ocean spirit at this oasis place behind the city…anyway, Yue offered her life to bring back the moon spirit and restore balance and stuff to the world…she, uh, she turned into the moon, really." Sokka's hand tightened on her hip as he was overcome with more guilt.

"That's kinda cool, I guess." Toph said, "Being the moon, I mean. At least you get to see her every night."

"Yeah, I 'spose it is." He smiled. "How is it you know exactly the right thing to say to cheer me up?"

Toph laughed and pressed her forehead into his neck, "I guess I just know you too well." Her hand let go of her head and settled back at his chest, gripping the collar of his tunic. "I missed you." She mumbled. "As the months went by…I didn't think you were going to come."

"I'm sorry." His voice was choked.

"We're still going to run away, like you said, right? You're not going to do anything dumb like try and ask my parents for permission?" Toph's breath was warm on his throat.

"From the way your guard acted this morning, I don't think so." Sokka laughed.

"Guard?"

"I found out where you lived earlier to day and I, um, tried to get into your house, when the guard wouldn't let me I attacked him…he, well, he knocked me out with a nice punch to the face." He winced as Toph felt his cheek. "Yeah, right there."

She let out a bark of laughter. "I, ha-appreciate you trying so hard, Snoozles." She smiled. "Really."

His lips pushed at his cheeks, reflecting her expression, and he rubbed her back. "Thank you, Katara and Aang weren't as impressed. But, yeah, we're definitely running away, we'll travel the world and you can teach the Avatar earthbending an-"

"Stop." She commanded. "Firstly, who's Aang? And secondly, since when did we have an Avatar? He disappeared like a bazillion years ago."

Sokka waved away her questions, resting his cheek lightly on her forehead. He spoke softly, "Aang's the Avatar, Katara and I found him frozen in the ice back home, he's your age and he's looking for an earthbending teacher…?" He left the question open, even though he knew the answer.

"Well then, I suppose that it would be the natural next step for me to pass my skills on, seeing as I probably can't get anymore awesome that I already am." She said in a fake, disinterested tone. Sokka laughed.

"Of course, I'm sure Aang will be grateful to learn from the world's greatest earthbending master!"

"He damn well better be." Toph spoke into his neck. She took a breath in through her nose. "Mmm, you smell like meat, Snoozles."

"I-th-thank you?" He asked, stuttering because her lips had found the skin at the hollow of his throat.

"And you taste like salt." She mumbled and he suddenly felt her tongue on the edge of his collarbone. "Just like before."

Sokka gave a groan and, before Toph could say any more, he pulled her face up to his with both hands. Ignoring the little voice in his head that told him she should be resting, his lips found hers and for the first time in forever he felt himself sink in to the familiar taste of earth and become surrounded by the smell of grass. He grunted and pulled her closer as both of her hands splayed out on the skin just under the collar of his tunic. He gripped her hip and the back of her neck while she attacked his face like a hungry animal. He responded in kind and felt her smile as he tried to pour all of his love and happiness into the one kiss. Their lips separated for less than a second as they each took a breath. When they reconnected, Toph's parted to him and they battled with each other for a minute. Sokka's hand slipped from her hip to the back of her thick belt, which he undid to get a better feel of the curve of her waist. It fell to the ground with a thud and her yellow tunic drifted open to reveal her green top and shorts. Toph's hands were keeping busy too; she untied his hair and ran her fingers through it as she finally one the war of tongues.

Sokka nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting a growling moan from her, before moving around to kiss along her jaw line. Between each taste of her skin he asked, "Why-aren't-mmm- you-wearing-" He ran his tongue just under her ear and her hands clenched his shoulders tightly. "-your-necklace?" He finished and began to make his way down the side of her smooth neck.

Toph didn't reply, but grabbed his hand roughly from where it had been exploring the small of her back and brought it around to her front. She clumsily lifted her top and shoved his palm against her warm stomach. Sokka smiled into the hollow of her throat as he felt the band of stone that circled around her middle. He broke away from her neck to look down at her. Her hair was disheveled, sticking out wildly in all places and, even in the low light, he could see that her lips were a bright and swollen red. She was breathing just as hard as he was and her small fingers rested on top of his own on her stomach. Sokka lifted her top a little further to see the jade and bone pendant that was sitting just above her bellybutton. He touched the pale skin around it and her stomach muscles twitched and she laughed. His view of the necklace was lost as Toph pressed herself against him, her lips under his jaw. "Sorry-Snoozles-" He felt her smile as he groaned, "-but-I'm-nn-not-in-the-"

She paused in her speech as he ran both his hands along her sides and up to where the linen wraps started on her ribs. Her breath hitched as he ran his thumbs under their edge. He did this for a while and Toph moved back to his jaw, nipping the skin every now and again. "-mmm-mood-for-tickling." She managed to get out eventually as he finally found the knot at her back that undid her bindings.

"Noted." He whispered into her ear as he pulled at the wraps. They fell away slowly and Toph shivered under his grip, her teeth on his earlobe paused when his hands found the newly revealed skin on her back. She moaned and her hands tightened around his neck as he ran his thumbs hard across her back and underneath her shoulder blades. His fingers spread out and ran down her sides, avoiding her front, and his lips found hers again. One hand moved back to her face as he deepened the kiss and the other slipped to her lower back, tracing her spine. Toph's hips bucked towards his and her fingers shifted under his tunic to splay across his hard stomach.

"Spirits, Sokka," She said huskily after breaking away from his lips to breathe, "I'd forgotten how good this felt." She grinned before tugging his belt away and parting his tunic roughly. Her hands ran up and down his chest as she pressed herself closer and closer to him. Sokka managed to remove her yellow tunic, pushing it halfway down her arms and back so that he could get at her more easily. While her fingers danced at the hem of his pants, making him moan, Sokka pulled her top to the side and kissed along her collarbone till he arrived at her pale, round shoulder. He took it in his mouth and nipped and licked at the skin, while Toph's hands started to get dangerously close to where he wasn't ready for them to be.

Still kissing her shoulder, he managed to slip his hands down to where Toph's were running just under his hipbones. His waist lifted involuntarily as her nails scraped at the skin there. Trying to bring himself under control, Sokka grunted and finally got a hold of Toph's small fingers and brought them out of his pants and back up to his chest. She smiled and continued to explore his back with them, her lips trailing a line down from his throat towards his stomach. Sokka threw his head back and groaned as she found a particularly sensitive spot near his bellybutton. He gripped her hair as she kissed her way back up to his lips, with a painstaking slowness. While she teased him, Sokka's hands gripped the backs of her thighs before quickly moving around to trace the line of her own hipbones, not unlike what she'd just been doing to him.

Toph's hips bucked once again and she found his lips, attacking him in one final kiss before the cave started to crumble around them.

* * *

Ever since Sokka's boomerang had hit her in the head, Toph hadn't felt quite right. She was dizzy and her thoughts were a little jumbled. It hadn't been too bad as she'd tunneled with the Water Tribe boy through the mountain, which had been some of the hardest work she done in her life, and they'd made it here relatively safely after all. But the pain in her head, and her confusion, were growing rapidly the longer they spent in the cave.

Now, as she kneeled in front of Sokka, her unbound chest pressed hardly against his, their skins separated by only the flimsy fabric of her shirt, she could no longer tell if it was her pounding head or the amazing taste of Sokka's mouth that was making her thoughts so erratic. Some part of her mind told her that she was probably hurt worse than she'd realized, and that they should be trying to get help. But that idea was quickly shoved aside by the growing tension in the pit of her stomach and the fact that her body was telling her to try and consume as much of Sokka as she possibly could.

Eventually her body one out and she found herself kissing him all over while her hands dug into his shoulder blades and his fingers gripped her hair. This was kinda hurting her head, but she didn't care as Sokka gave a throated growling sound when her teeth nibbled at some of the skin near his bellybutton. Her stomach jumped at the noise and her lower half felt like it was on fire. Toph smiled into his skin and started to make her way back up to his mouth. Licking and biting here and there, she couldn't believe how good he tasted. After being sick from the rich Earth Kingdom food for the past months, it was heaven to just have the taste of salt on her tongue and the smell of meat in her nostrils.

Toph slid her tongue up Sokka's neck as she felt his hands grip the backs of her thighs. She moaned and nuzzled his ear. His fingers suddenly changed tactic and moved around to her hipbones, his thumbs traced downwards and pushed at the hem of her shorts. Her hips pressed into his almost unconsciously and Sokka gave a strangled groan. Toph quickly brought her lips back to his before she lost all control and simply became like soft mud in Sokka's hands. As her tongue slipped past his and began to explore his mouth again, she dimly noticed a rumbling far away, her feet picked up the vibrations as they gradually moved closer. For the life of her, Toph couldn't remember what this meant and so she ignored it, and her aching head, and continued to press herself harder against the Water Tribe warrior.

Suddenly Sokka's ears seemed to pick up on the sound too, because he broke off the kiss and gasped for air. He fumbled over his words in a way that pleased her, because it meant he was obviously in about as much control of his body as she was of hers, which wasn't much right now. "W-what's th-at-" He moaned as her hips shifted and she curled a leg around his waist.

"Don't kn-know." Toph interrupted, breathed hard, her hands running through Sokka's hair. "D-don't care." She finished and moved her lips to his jaw line, the stubble there tickled her skin and she didn't like it very much. But she wasn't fussed as her body commanded her to remove Sokka's tunic completely so that she'd have even more skin to touch.

The Water Tribe boy seemed to be having a hard time deciding what to do as the cave walls started to shake. He groaned as her nails scraped along his lower back and up his spine. Just as Toph had been about to slip her hands past the hem of his pants again, she felt his grip on her upper arms and stopped. "What?"

"That-noise, it's-getting-closer." Sokka said, his voice was deep and breathless.

Toph ignored him and let her fingers move past the hide that tied his pants and ran them around his hips and back to his front. She felt at the linen underpants that were covering him, they were taught with pressure against her touch. She was about to slip her fingers under them too, when the ground beneath them shook violently and knocked the two young adults to one side. Toph's grip fastened around Sokka's middle and he held her back and head. They rolled along the cave floor. Toph tried to earthbend to stop their impact, but found that her mind was so foggy that she couldn't. While she tried to work out which way was up, in her confused state of thinking, she felt a thud as Sokka's back connected with the wall of the cave.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed and Toph spoke into his chest with a tongue that wasn't responding normally,

"A-re-you-" She flexed her jaw, worried that she couldn't talk properly, "-ok-k-ay?"

Her speech was slurred and Toph began to panic as her earthsight became dimmer and dimmer. Like her ability to earthbend was slowly slipping away. Or maybe it was her ability to translate the vibrations she was feeling into an image that was, in fact, the thing she was loosing. Suddenly it didn't matter as she felt her limbs shaking in fear.

What was happening?

Her vision was completely lost now and her hearing was starting to go as well. Toph fell into a panic, she shoved herself away from Sokka, was that body Sokka's? She couldn't remember. The rumbling intensified into a great explosion, but it all sounded as if she were hearing it from underwater.

Dimly she registered the feeling of shards of rock pelting her skin. The body that might have been Sokka's started to move next to her and she heard her name.

She couldn't identify the voice.

Then there were more voices.

They were shouting her name in that strange subdued tone. But even they faded into nothing as her hearing went completely. Toph felt her heart beating against her ribs, her palms were slick with sweat and she wasn't getting enough air in her lungs. Her ears picked up a high pitched yelling sound and she scrambled away in the total darkness, trying to get away from it.

It followed her.

There were hands on her arms and legs, pinning her down.

She realized that it was her own voice that was screaming.

A stone connected with the bump on her head and Toph lost all awareness.

* * *

**:o Drama llama. Please R&R!**


	16. The Escape

**Oh, snap, sorry I'm late again. But I got sick over the weekend and, well, these longer chapters are really taking it out of me. I tend to write and read quite slowly, so they take forever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And thanks as always for the reviews, faves and follows! You're all awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: **One week before mid spring/Toph's birthday.

* * *

The rumbling noise was slowly getting louder and louder. Sokka hadn't really been aware of this at first as Toph's cool fingers slipped past the hem of his pants again. Her lips were growing more frantic and needy on his, and he found himself responding in kind. She moved to trail kisses along his jaw line and he groaned, pulling her closer at the action. The feel of her chest on his, separated by her thin shirt, only led to fuel the fire that was burning in his lower half.

As amazing as this felt, the rumbling sound was starting to become concerning.

Toph's leg curled around his back, creating an almost unbearable pressure on his waist, and she told him not to worry about the noise. But when the floor started to vibrate under him, he knew they were in trouble.

His lower belly was tightening more and more with every second as Toph's hands teased the hem of his pants. He gripped her upper arms to stop her from going any further while he tried to work out what was going on around them. It was getting very hard to concentrate on anything other than Toph's smile and the heat of her calf on his lower back.

Breathless, he spoke into her ear, "That-noise, it's-getting-closer." He managed to get out, still holding her arms. She ignored him however, and shook off his grip, before delving below the hide string that tied his leggings. Sokka's breathing became even more labored as her lips found his and he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than moan as one of Toph's fingers traced the edge of his linen underpants. At the sound, she seemed to intentionally press her hips further into his and Sokka knew that if he didn't stop her now, he was going to loose all control. But before he had to act, Mother Nature herself seemed to intervene, as the earth shook so violently beneath them that they were knocked over. Toph's arms locked around his middle and he held her back as they tumbled along the ground.

Sokka's eyes squeezed shut and he wasn't sure what was going on, all he could think about was protecting Toph.

He made himself look up as another earthquake threw them into the air. When he saw that they were about to hit the cave wall, he turned mid-fall, cradled Toph to his front, and let his back take the impact.

An 'ugh' sound escaped him as the wind was knocked from his chest and he winced as sharp pointed crystals stabbed into his spine. He glanced down and saw with concern that the colour had drained from Toph's face. Cheeks that were usually a light pink were now ghostly white. She spoke into his chest, asking him if he was okay. Her voice was slurred. Sokka tried to tell her that he was fine, and ask if she was alright, when her head suddenly whipped around in a panic. He tightened his hold around her and attempted to tell her that it was okay, that they were safe, but she shoved him away with all her strength. Which was a lot.

"Toph!" He exclaimed, holding the newly bruised ribs she'd given him. He watched with horror as she began to have some kind of panic attack. Her sightless eyes were wet with tears of fear and she was scrambling away from him. She stumbled on her hands and knees, falling onto her side as he stepped towards her. It was then that Sokka realized that she couldn't 'see'. Had her head gotten that bad? Was it affecting her bending? How badly had he really hit her? All these things rushed through his mind as he tried to reach her.

He hadn't taken more than a step when the cave wall on his left exploded and he was blown away from Toph, landing on his side a little ways away from her.

As the dust cleared, he saw that Toph was frozen in fear. She was curled in a ball with her hands over her ears. He crawled over to her and glanced back at the wall to see, to his surprise, Aang and Katara sitting atop a large badgermole. His sister called out to him as the airbender slid down off the beast, "Sokka!" she yelled.

"Katara!" He called back, gesturing wildly with his hand, "Quick, you have to help!"

While Aang assisted his sister in getting down, Sokka turned his attention back to Toph. She'd broken out of her frozen terror and was once again trying to get away. Her movements were erratic and sluggish. He reached out an arm and managed to grab her shoulder. Toph jerked at the touch and gave a shrieking yell. Sokka tried to calm her down. Didn't she recognize him?

"Toph!" He said, "Toph, it's okay! What's wrong?"

But if she heard him, she gave no indication and, again, she shuffled violently away. Aang and Katara came up next to him. The airbender spoke hurriedly, "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't-argh-!" Sokka gritted his teeth as a foot connected with his shin. "-know!"

Katara took over. "Aang, Sokka, hold her down bef-"

"What do you-ow-think I'm trying to do?!" Sokka exclaimed just as a stray fist hit his jaw.

"-before she hurts herself." Katara finished. The young woman bended some water from the stream into the air in preparation and Aang moved around to help Sokka. But before the monk had even touched her, Toph flung her head back, clearly not realizing how close the ground was, and hit her skull against the earth with a thud.

Her body became limp in Sokka's arms.

He sat there, stunned and unable to move. The damp air settled on his bare back in cool dewdrops. Time stopped and he could feel his heartbeat slow…Toph's lips were parted and a line of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

He couldn't breathe.

Was she…

…no…

There! He saw the skin at her neck jump ever so slightly, indicating a pulse. This barely had time to register as he was shoved aside by Katara.

"-I said, move!" She yelled at him.

Sokka watched on in a haze as his sister rolled Toph gently onto her side and applied a large blob of water to the back of her head. The liquid began to glow and Katara's face settled into a concentrated frown. Sokka hardly noticed Aang's touch on his arm, giving him his tunic back from where it had been discarded on the floor. He put it on, eyes never leaving the Earth Kingdom girl. Aang tugged him away eventually, to let Katara work in peace, and the two young men sat down some three meters away. Sokka's gaze was fixed on Toph's lips, which were moving slightly with each breath she took. Not a moment ago he'd been kissing those lips and she'd been fine, kissing him passionately back…hadn't she?

Now that he thought about it, with each passing minute that they'd been all over each other, Toph's actions had become more erratic. Sokka suddenly recalled how her hands had fumbled as they loosened the drawstring to his pants and that her calf had been trembling as it pressed into his lower back. He had thought that she'd just been as excited as he was, and he'd not given her growing clumsiness a second thought…but the whole time she was…

A pained expression contorted Sokka's face and he had to bury his head in his hands.

What had he done?

The thought of Yue gently drifted into his mind and Sokka sent a silent prayer to her and the other Water Tribe spirits. _'Please, just let her be okay. Don't let her…'_

He couldn't tell if they could hear him or not, but he felt a little better. Sokka looked back up and saw his sister's face, her mouth was set in a straight line of worry and the little bit of 'better' that he'd felt was washed away immediately.

His chest tightened and he felt dizzy.

His bruised cheek throbbed.

He realized that Aang was speaking to him.

"-she'll be fine, Sokka," He was saying, "Katara's an amazing healer."

Sokka's eyebrows met in a frown. Why hadn't he just let Toph rest? He'd let his body do the thinking and this was the result. The girl he loved might have permanent damage, or never wake up at all…he felt bewildered.

Aang was speaking again, this time the airbender was obviously trying to distract him. "So how did you guys end up here? All we saw was you two disappear into the ground." The monk moved in front of him to try and pull his attention away from Toph.

Sokka peered around Aang's shoulder as he replied in a choked voice, "She, uh, sh-she bended us right through the mountain and w-we ended up here." His head bowed as tears threatened. "I th-I thought she was fine, it was just a bump on her head, sh-she said it didn't hurt…I knew she was lying-but I-I didn't do anything and now she's-now she's…" He broke of as a wave of anguish rushed through him. He gave a strangled cry into his palm and gritted his teeth.

Dimly he felt Aang's hand on his shoulder, "Sokka, there's nothing you could've done."

_Yes there was_, Sokka thought angrily. But he didn't say so, not wanting Aang to find out what the two of them had just been up to. If Katara heard about it, well, he wasn't sure he needed a lecture on how stupid he was right now. He'd figured that one out all by himself.

Looking up, he saw that the waterbender had finished with Toph's head and she was now working on whatever Toph had done to her mouth. She'd probably bitten her tongue or something in their skirmish. Sokka felt his heartbeat increase and he couldn't sit still any longer. He stood up so suddenly that he almost knocked Aang over, who's hand had still been gripping his shoulder. "Sorry." Sokka mumbled absentmindedly, as he scrambled back over to where Toph was lying.

He kneeled down at her side, the gravel digging into his shins, and took one of her small, limp hands in his. He stared at it, marveling at the delicate, pale fingers. Fingers that had the power to tunnel through mountains, to defeat men three times her size and to send shivers through him with just one touch. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles and then he simply held her hand in his, resting it on his lap. He took a breath and finally felt ready to look up at his sister. Katara had finished her bending and was now studying him with pinched lips, her face full of concern.

"How is she?" Sokka croaked.

Katara sucked in her cheeks. "I'm not sure, Sokka. I wish I could have gotten to her sooner." She wiped her forehead and leaned back on her heels. "Head injuries…they're complicated."

Sokka's gaze moved to Toph's face and he gave her hand a small squeeze. "But she's going to be okay, right?" His tone was desperate.

"…I think so." The waterbender replied cautiously. "She needs rest."

He nodded and gently brushed Toph's fringe aside. Her pale forehead was smooth and vulnerable. "We should get her back to camp."

"I don't think we should move her." Katara said with a shake of her head.

"But the supplies…" He paused and ran a finger along one of Toph's eyebrows, his mind was foggy.

"You and Aang can go and get them, I'll stay here with Toph." Katara decided for him.

Usually he was the plan-maker.

His face set.

"Right." Sokka looked over at Aang. The airbender was standing some distance away as if unsure whether he was welcome or not. Sokka gestured to him with his head and Aang came over, the airbender's feet were silent on the rocky ground.

"C'mon, you can meet her properly when she wakes up." Sokka said, stressing the word 'when' to convince himself that it wasn't an 'if'. "Lets go."

The Avatar nodded and readjusted his grip on his staff. Sokka stooped down and kissed the top of Toph's head, before getting up and purposely not looking back as he walked over to the badgermole. He heard Aang behind him saying an awkward goodbye to Katara. He didn't have time to think about the younger boy's love problems as he tried to get the beast to turn around. When it wouldn't budge, he had to try a few different tactics.

He asked nicely, when that didn't work he tried encouraging chittering noises, though this did nothing either and eventually he resorted to shoving. But no matter how hard he pushed against the coarse fur, the badgermole wouldn't move. Frustrated, he turned to Aang who had come up beside him.

"How do you get this thing to turn around?" He asked angrily.

The airbender raised an eyebrow and pulled a wooden flute out from the folds of his clothing. "With this." He explained. Then he frowned. "Don't you remember?"

Sokka gave a look of confusion.

"The tunnel to Omashu? The cave of two lovers…?" Aang prompted.

Suddenly he did remember. Badgermoles loved music. How had he forgotten that?

He was overcome by memories of his and Toph's time at the Southern Water Tribe. How she loved music too.

She'd once told him that, beside the intoxicating drinks, she'd enjoyed the Summer Solstice festival for just the songs, well no, she liked the gifts too. But after he found this out, Sokka revealed that, while he was no musical talent, he had his way with the traditional hide drums. Toph had laughed and said that from the way he walked, she would be surprised if he 'had a better sense of rhythm than a worm.'

Somewhat offended, Sokka had borrowed one of the drums from his father's shelter and played it for her one night to prove her wrong.

Toph hadn't spoken at all while he tapped away at the hide, she'd just laid on her back in their tent, eyes closed, with feet firmly on the ground. When it was over she told him that she was glad he could play a drum after all. Sokka asked why and she said that it was her favorite instrument because she could 'feel it as well as hear it.'

That had made him smile and as the summer wore on, he would often play quietly into the night till she fell asleep. Sokka decided that, just as a sighted person could sit and study a painting for hours or watch the clouds pass by and extract meaning from that simple white mass of water, Toph could listen to music and no doubt hear and understand far more than he, or any other person that relied on sight, could ever hope to.

The sound of a soft tune pulled Sokka out of his memories and he saw that Aang was sitting atop the badgermole, staring back at him. The monk rubbed his head and removed the flute from his lips, "You sure you're okay to come along, Sokka? I can go by myself if you're not feeling well…"

Sokka shook his head and grumbled an 'I'm fine', before walking stiffly up to the front leg of the beast.

It had now turned around in its tunnel, ready to go back to the surface. He ignored the hand that Aang offered him and used fistfuls of fur to climb his way up and onto the badgermole's back. The two men sat on the ridge of the beast's shoulders and Aang began to play his flute again, encouraging the animal to take them back along the path it had made.

It was only about a fifteen-minute trip, most of which Sokka spent in restless agitation, keen to get back to Toph as quickly as possible. His ears popped a few times as they gradually came up to surface level. When they finally saw a glow ahead, signifying the end of the tunnel, a thought occurred to Sokka. He tapped Aang on the shoulder, who paused in his music playing, causing the badgermole to stop moving. "Yeah?"

"Where does the tunnel come out?" Sokka asked.

"Just outside the arena, where we lined up for tickets. Why?"

Oh, spirits. That wasn't good.

"Is there anyway to ask the badgermole to dig us straight back to camp?"

The airbender looked confused and then thought for a moment. "I don't think so, Sokka. I mean, I'm not even telling Moochie here that-"

"Moochie?" Sokka interrupted.

"-Yeah, I named him." Aang explained, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary. The Avatar continued, "I haven't even told him that we want to go to the arena. I think that he just senses that we want to go outside and, because we're playing music for him, he's just taking us there the easiest way he knows. Which is the same way he came. Isn't that what happened when you got stuck with the Nomads and used the badgermoles to get out?"

Sokka thought back, and had to admit that what Aang was saying did sound similar to what had happened on the way to Omashu. That time, when the badgermoles had found them, and the Nomads had begun to play and sing, no one had actually told the creatures that they wanted to get outside. The badgermoles just seemed to _know_. And maybe because they were making music that the animals liked, they didn't mind helping them. Sokka gave a small nod to Aang. "Yeah, I guess."

He slid down off the back of Moochie and landed squarely on his feet. Aang, after a pause, followed his example.

"What're we doing?" The airbender asked.

"Well, we can't just go waltzing back into the arena on that thing," He pointed at the badgermole, "We need to be stealthy." Sokka began to walk the rest of the distance to the exit, hugging the wall of the tunnel.

Aang jogged after him and copied his actions. "Why? What's wrong with going back to the arena?" He whispered.

Sokka dropped his voice too, "Toph thinks that the host, Shin Fu, thinks that we set him up."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks that Toph's and my fight was faked, so that I could get the money and we could split it later."

Aang's mouth made an 'O' shape and he said, "That's not good."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "I know. He's probably got a bounty or something out for us. So we have to keep out of sight, okay?"

Aang nodded and they continued on for a minute or so more before the light became brighter and Sokka could see the outside and the town glowing in the distance. They crept the last few meters and Sokka peered cautiously out of the mountainside. To his right was the doorway into the Earth Rumble complex and to the left was the road back into Gaoling.

"Sokka," Aang whispered, "We have to go through town to get back to camp."

Great. He'd forgotten about that.

"Yeah, we'll have to sneak through." Sokka replied.

After a second check that there was no one near the doorway on their right, the two young men dashed into the shrubbery that lined the roadside. They kept the flat pathway in sight as they hid in shadow and walked back to Gaoling.

As they came to the outer reaches of the town, Sokka noticed with despair that there were many more people around that he would have expected for this time of night. The town seemed to be a buzz with activity. There were burning lights and lanterns all over the place and voices could be heard even from this distance. Sokka thought that they must've been making preparations for the Life festival that Toph had once told him about.

"Why don't we just go around?" Aang asked.

Sokka had thought of that. But it would take twice the time and he was anxious to get back to Toph.

He shook his head. "It'll take too long." He snuck to the nearest wall from the bush that they'd been hiding behind and waved for Aang to join him. "Just follow me and stick to the shadows," He told the Avatar. Aang nodded and they set off.

As quickly and quietly as they could, the two of them crept around the back of the building and through a darkened ally. After passing behind another three or so houses, the path came to an abrupt end and they had no choice but to turn left and back onto the main road. Sokka looked out from the shadow of the building they were beside and waited for an opportunity to sneak around the front of the house. Luckily, they were still in the outer reaches of Gaoling and only a few people had gone by before the road became empty. Sokka dashed out and past the next four houses, taking advantage of the main road while there were no people around. He had to glance behind him to see whether Aang was still following or not, for the Monk's steps were so silent.

Suddenly, a man appeared ahead of them from a side street and Sokka dashed into another ally. Aang came up beside him, and while Sokka's breath was heavy with stress, the Avatar's was calm and collected. For the next five minutes the two of them managed to use dark back streets and more allies to get from the housing district all the way into the center of town, before they were forced onto the main road again. As Sokka looked out from their hiding place, he knew that there was going to be no break in traffic for them to slip through. The middle of Gaoling was filled with a massive crowd. A lot of them looked like Earth Kingdom soldiers, but there were regular men and women there too. They were all holding lanterns in the darkness and looking towards one street corner.

He realized that this wasn't preparation for the Life festival.

Sokka held his breath, knowing that this was probably their chance to make a run for it, while everyone was looking the other way, but some curiosity stopped him. He saw a soldier stand up on a pillar of earth, holding a scroll out in front of him. He began to read in a loud voice,

"People of Gaoling, you have been called here in the early morning hours because a great tragedy has befallen us. And because it is our duty to help right this wrong in any way possible."

The man paused for effect and the spell broke on Sokka, he began to edge his way around the front of a store.

The soldier continued, "The precious daughter of the well known and highly regarded Bei Fong family, went missing earlier tonight."

Sokka froze in his tracks.

The crowd murmured.

"We now suspect that she has been abducted." The soldier stated. This threw the mass of people into an uproar of confusion. Someone shouted out, "The Bei Fong's don't have a daughter!"

"Yeah! What's this really about?!" Another called.

Sokka and Aang started moving faster, soon they reached the other side of the crowd. Eventually the soldiers had calmed the people down enough for the speaker to continue. "The Bei Fong's do have a daughter! The existence of Toph Bei Fong has been kept secret from you, and us, up till now for this exact reason. Someone has taken the only Bei Fong heir, to try and get a share of the Bei Fong's hard earned wealth."

It was now clear that the speech had been written by either Lao himself or someone close to him. For they made it sound like a bigger concern that it really was. There was a war going on. Hundreds of people were dying everyday, and yet Lao had managed to bribe the soldiers to wake everyone up before the sunrise in order to search for his supposedly 'abducted' daughter. As Sokka and Aang came up to another mess of shops that needed to be navigated around, Sokka wondered whether it had ever occurred to Lao that Toph might've run away.

Probably not.

The noise of the crowd died down and they finally reached the housing district again on the other side of town. Sokka glanced back just in time to see the people starting to disperse, the women went back towards the houses but the men reformed into a group, clearly forming some kind of plan. Sokka and Aang began to use the back streets between the houses again, to avoid the main road. They had almost gotten to the edge of town before they were forced, yet again, to the large central street of Gaoling. Sokka ground his teeth in annoyance. What was with these people and their 'all roads must lead to the main road' idea?

This time Aang took the lookout while Sokka nursed his bruised ribs. Every time that he breathed now, sharp pain ran up his right side. Toph certainly packed a hard punch when she was scared.

Just as he was wondering if he might've broken something, Aang gave a flick of his wrist and they were off. This far out of the town center, the lights were only those coming from houses. They used this to their advantage and ran along the rest of the road in a sort of half-crouch, so that they slipped under the edges of people's windows and avoided being spotted.

Sokka glanced back one more time to see that the townsmen and soldiers had split off into groups of two or three and, each holding a lantern, were now walking in different directions. They were fanning out through the town, walking down allies and knocking on doors, covering as much ground as possible.

Sokka recognized the technique.

Back home, when someone had been out in the snow around the village and had come back, not realizing till later that they'd left something out there or dropped something in the snow, it was usually dismissed and forgotten about. Mostly because the ice quickly claimed anything unattended, whether it be a knife, a boat or sometimes an abandoned shelter, and it's grip was as strong as a polar-bear dog's jaw. But every now and again, some important item might be lost, or a child might go missing and they'd have no choice but to go looking. In these situations, every able-bodied Tribe member would line up in a circle around the outside of the village. When the leader gave the command, they would all take timed steps outwards, scanning the ground around and ahead of them for any sign of the lost 'thing'. Sometimes they were lucky and found the child or object, and other times they'd have no body to bury.

Sokka stumbled and whipped his head back around just in time to avoid running into a man that had appeared in front of him.

He lost his footing and fell onto his backside. Aang stopped running and turned around to see why he'd stopped. And the young man that Sokka had almost hit stood between them, looking from one to the other with an incredulous expression. Sokka stood up with a cough and apologized, "We're just leaving." He said and tried to usher Aang forward and to the edge of town, which was now a tantalizing few meters away.

Soldiers suddenly blocked their way. Sokka looked back at the young man and realized that he was in command of these men. One of the soldiers spoke, "Should we arrest them, Ying?"

The young man, Ying, seemed to have regained his composure and shook his head, well groomed and styled hair barely moving at the motion. "No, they're not outside of the town yet. But we will still question them." His voice sounded like it hadn't broken properly, even though he looked about Sokka's age and his tone was that of someone in a high position, emotionless, calculating and cold.

The soldier nodded and a strong grip took Sokka's wrists from behind and twisted them around his back. "Argh!" He cried. "What're you doing? We haven't done anything!"

"Just passing through." Aang, who was being held in a similar fashion, added.

Ying took no notice of their comments and held a piece of paper out to them. "Have you seen this woman? Bei Fong Toph?" He used her formal name.

Sokka studied the scroll; on it was a painting of a girl's face. She looked similar to Toph, but her hair was pulled back tightly in a complicated mass on her head, with an ornamental piece tucked into it. And she was almost expressionless, but not quite, she had a subtle sadness about her. The top of her dress and robes that were visible, looked expensive, almost like the clothing of royalty. And her eyes, they were the same pale of Toph's, but the artist had painted them a simple white, not at all capturing their true beauty. For Sokka knew that there was so much more to be seen in those eyes. They were never a true white and they changed colour depending on the situation, most of the time they were a pale shade of jade, but sometimes they were more of a light grassy colour, and then when she sat by a fire, they were a breathtaking soft amber. Sokka was repulsed by the poor imitation of her.

"No." He stated and Aang said the same.

Ying rolled the scroll back up and tucked it into the folds of his extravagant clothing. "Then where are you going? You seem to be in a hurry to get out of Gaoling."

"Hurry? Oh, well, I, uh…I left a pot on the fire outside of town and, um, I don't like the taste of burnt meat." Sokka tried to improvise and failed miserably.

"You're cooking at three o'clock in the morning?" Ying took a step closer and Sokka's nostrils were filled with a sickly sweet scent that was clearly meant to be some kind of perfume, but had been applied far too heavily.

"Late night snack?" Sokka offered meekly, trying not to gag.

"Well," Said Ying, "I'm sure your food can wait. The city is in lock down while we search for any sign of Miss Bei Fong."

"Wh-lockdown?!" Sokka exclaimed. "You can't just shut off a whole town!"

"Of course I can."

Aang spoke up, "Who are you? A general?"

For the first time, Ying gave a small hint of expression; a cool smile crossed his face. "General?" His tone almost suggested laughter. "Of course I'm not a general, I'm Ying Hui, Bei Fong Toph's fiancé."

Sokka's mouth dropped open.

Toph was going to have to marry this jerk?

Spirits! Thank Tui and La he'd found her in time.

He gritted his teeth. "Well, Hui, _sir_, if that's all you want with us, we'll go back to our inn and wait there till this 'lock down' is over."

Hui shook his head. "We need every able man on the search for Miss Bei Fong. Report to general Wang Yu, he'll assign you to a district."

"But-" Sokka was cut off as the soldier that had been holding his hands, let him go and pushed him forward in the direction of the town center. Aang shuffled over to him and Sokka realized that they had no choice but to head back the wrong way. With a frustrated snarl, he rubbed his wrists and pretended to walk towards where the general would be. Aang glanced back and reported quietly that Hui was watching them.

Sokka nodded and kept silent as they walked slowly back the way they'd come. For a few minutes he felt Hui's eyes still on his back, but the feeling soon went away and he chanced a look behind him to see that Hui and his soldiers had returned to patrolling the edge of town. Fast as lightning, Sokka dashed left and through a shadowy street. He ran head on towards the outer wall of town.

"Uhh, Sokka?" Aang called from behind him.

Sokka ignored him and increased speed.

"Sokka!" The airbender called just as he pushed off the ground, intending to vault the wall.

He stretched his arms and fingers, grasping for the edge. He flew upward through the air, and a second later, realized that he wasn't going to make it.

But just as his fingertips scraped the rough stone edge, he felt an arm hook under his arms and around his chest. Sokka gave an "Ugh." as Aang lifted them both up and over the wall. The airbender used his free arm to twirl his staff above his head and fly them to the left and back towards camp. Sokka sighed in relief.

But they'd gone only fifty meters or so before the Avatar gave a strained yell and they began to loose altitude. A few moments later they both fell to the ground in a bruised and aching heap.

"Thanks." Sokka said, picking a few thorns out of his legs.

"No-problem." Aang replied, out of breath for the first time that night.

* * *

Sometime later, they finally made it back to camp, where Appa was waiting patiently for them. Sokka brushed away the remains of their fire as Aang hurried to start loading up the bison's saddle with their supplies. When Sokka was done, he helped the airbender and in a few minutes, they were packed and ready to leave. As Aang settled himself on Appa's head and Sokka was tying down the last things to the back of the saddle, lights appeared in the distance.

"Aang! We've got to leave, like, now!" Sokka yelled in the darkness.

The Avatar didn't reply but gave a "Yip yip" And they were off and into the night sky.

The journey back took far less time and, after what seemed like seconds, they were soon back by the cave entrance. As they landed, Sokka was dismayed to see that the soldiers were fanning out in this direction too; they were now half way down the road from town. Aang told Appa to go hide amongst the clouds, before they ran back into the tunnel. Pulling his flute back out and playing a high pitched, hurried tune, Aang called for one of the badgermoles. The wall on their right crumbled as one of the brown beasts appeared.

Sokka climbed up the animal's side with a newfound energy. The Avatar settled himself in front of him and began to play a slower, but still urgent song. The badgermole seemed to get the message and it lumbered along through the tunnel faster than the first time they'd ridden it. Sokka kept glancing behind him, expecting to hear voices and see lanterns at any moment. But, miraculously, they managed to reach the light of the cave and still no men were coming after them.

With adrenalin shaking his limbs, Sokka clambered down off the badgermole and ran to the cave entrance. As his eyes adjusted to the greenish lights, he saw Katara still sitting beside the unconscious body of Toph. He splashed through the stream and went to them. His sister looked up as he approached.

"Sokka? What's the wron-" She began, standing up. Katara broke off as Sokka knelt down beside Toph and hooked his arms under her knees and back. "-Wh-Sokka! You shouldn't move her!"

He ignored her and lifted Toph's small frame into the air. He cradled her gently against him, watching as her head slowly moved so that her cheek was pressed into his chest. Katara was still yelling at him. Sokka cut in, "There's no time, Katara!"

He carried Toph back over to the badgermole and lifted her up towards Aang.

Katara made after him, bending the water of the stream away from her as she crossed it. "Sokka! What's going-"

"Just get on!" He exclaimed. "We've got to run!"

* * *

**Ooo, we're so close to the end now. I can't believe it's already 16 chapters! I only ever intended this story to be, like, 7 chapters long! :P Just goes to show that when I get the Tokka bug, I always get it bad. **

**Please R&R!**


	17. The Ending

**One day late, sorry! (This chapter pushes the 'T' rating a little, but its nothing too extreme.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**: One week before mid-spring/Toph's birthday.

* * *

Time was going slowly.

Sokka could feel each loud heartbeat coming from his chest, it sounded like a drum in his ears. His eyes shifted from Toph's pale face to the speckled glowing walls of the tunnel, and then to its exit to look for any sign of soldiers ahead, then back again.

He was stuck in this continuous circle. There was nothing else to do.

The only other sounds were the badgermole's shuffling feet, Aang's quiet and hurried tune, and the gentle shift of Toph's hair against his tunic. She was cradled to his front and he sat with his legs astride the ridge of the badgermole's shoulders. Katara was in front of them and Aang was in front of her.

Sokka nervously ran his palm up Toph's arm. Her head nuzzled closer to his chest.

His 'circle' of sight was broken as Katara gave a gasp.

"Sokka! What happened to your hand?" She exclaimed.

His head moved sharply away from where it had been examining the path ahead and to Katara's face. In the dim lighting of the sparse green crystals, he saw that she'd turned around and her eyebrows had met in a worried look. His gaze moved to follow hers, where she was staring at his hand as it rubbed Toph's arm. In all the activity of the last few hours the initial scabs that had formed over his torn skin had broken. Blood was weeping out of the red tears and he froze as he realized it was all over Toph's shoulder and upper arm too.

"I scraped it." He mumbled to his sister as he moved Toph slightly so he could get to one of the bandages wrapped around his forearm.

Just as he'd unwound the white linen and was about to wrap it around his hand, Katara's nimble fingers stopped him. "That's not going to be enough." She said, turning herself around so that her back was against Aang's and she was facing him properly.

Aang's tune faltered slightly at her motion.

"Let me." Katara continued, not taking any notice of the airbender. Sokka watched as she undid the stopper on the hide pouch at her hip and bended the water out.

He almost protested, convinced that it could wait, that he should be doing something other than getting tended to. But then he realized that there was nothing else he could do.

Not till they reached the end of the tunnel anyway, so he simply nodded and let his sister do what she was best at. The waterbender moved his hand so that it was easier to get to, but didn't make him let go of Toph. Sokka was grateful for this; right now all he wanted to do was keep the earthbender safe against him. Katara placed the water over his knuckles and it slowly spread around his hand. It was cold and Sokka flinched involuntarily.

"Baby." Katara whispered with a small smile.

Sokka frowned and was silent as his sister patched him up. His hand glowed an unnatural blue and Katara's face became concentrated. He watched for a moment in fascination, as little currents in the water seemed to guide his ragged skin back into place. Then he realized that he could feel it happening. A tugging and pulling on his nerves and the weird sensation of the water stitching skin back together. He began to feel sick and so he looked away, concentrating instead on Toph's face. Her expression was calm, like she was just having a regular nap, and her mouth was hanging open a little. He could feel her breath through his tunic. He used his spare hand to pull her closer and cushion her form as they hit a bump.

There was a pause as his sister continued her work.

He suddenly jerked as they hit another bump on the path.

Katara didn't keep her balance as well as Sokka, and her back slammed against Aang's. They both toppled off the side of the badgermole. But before they hit the ground, Aang caught the waterbender by the waist and bended them back up using a gust of air. As the Avatar settled her back on her feet, Katara brushed away her hair-loopies and gave a "Thank you" to the teen. Aang became flustered and barely managed to stutter a "You're welcome."

Sokka hardly heard his sister as she told the airbender that his hand was still on her hip, because he'd noticed that they'd stopped moving.

He looked around the pair of lovebirds, to see that they were close to the exit.

He could hear voices.

Quickly, he shook off the water that had been spilt over him when Katara had taken her fall, and stood up somewhat unsteadily on the badgermole's back. He was still holding Toph bridal style. Aang's eyes met his. The Avatar had obviously realized their lack of movement too and said, "Looks like this is our stop."

"Shh!" Sokka hissed at him, ears straining to try and tell if the voices had just been distant echoes of their own conversation, or if they were the sounds of soldiers. All three of them were silent for a minute. There was a distant sound of dripping water and some pebbles clattering back through the tunnel as the badgermole shifted its weight.

The silence continued.

Sokka let out a breath.

"Thank, Yue." He muttered.

His relief was short lived however as the sound of voices returned, louder this time, bouncing off the cave walls towards them.

"Spirits!" He cursed. Sokka looked to his companions to see that Aang was already helping Katara down off their beast. Gently lifting Toph up and over his shoulder, Sokka began to climb down after them. When he was near the ground, her weight suddenly began to lighten and he whipped his head around, afraid that she'd begun to slip. But he saw that it was just Aang, sitting atop an air-scooter, who was helping him to lift her down. Sokka let go of the badgermole's fur and his feet hit the earth with a dull thud, just as Aang alighted next to him.

Sokka took Toph back off of him by hooking his arms under hers and then turning her around so that he was holding her in a frontward piggyback. Her small legs wrapped limply around his waist and her pale arms hung just by his sides. Her face was pressed into his collarbone and was obscured by her dark hair. Sokka tore his eyes away just as another round of echoing speech reached them. He glanced at his sister. "Those are soldiers." He whispered, starting to walk towards the tunnel opening.

Katara and Aang made after him and the three of them fell into a line against the left cave wall, quietly making their way to the exit. Katara's face showed alarm, "Fire Nation?"

"Earth Kingdom." Aang answered her.

"Lao sent them out looking for Toph." Sokka explained further. With every step the earthbender's body jerked against his. He placed a hand on her neck to try and stop her head from moving too much.

"They sound like they're right outside." Katara hissed as the voices became louder still.

"I kno-" He was cut off as Toph gave a loud groan. Her breath on his skin gave him goosebumps.

He stopped walking so suddenly that Katara bumped into him. "Sokka!"

He ignored her and crouched down, turning Toph in his arms so he could see her face. "Toph?" He whispered.

Her black eyebrows met and she gave another pained noise, not quite awake yet. He looked desperately back at his sister. But the waterbender was following Aang further on ahead, checking that the coast was still clear. "You stay with her, Sokka, in case she wakes up." She called quietly to him. The two teens were some ten meters in front now.

Aang appeared from behind Katara's shoulder, "We'll sneak out and try to get Appa down here. If we're quick, the darkness should hide us."

Sokka nodded sharply, and settled himself behind a large boulder. Aang and Katara moved out of sight till all he could hear was their fading footsteps. His attention quickly turned back to the girl in his arms. He laid Toph in his lap, cradling her head with his arm. Her lips moved and he glimpsed her teeth for a moment. He brushed her fringe aside, trailing a finger across her brow. "Toph? Can you hear me?"

Toph's eyes fluttered open. Sokka's breath caught in his throat. Those useless, pale green orbs were the most beautiful thing in the world at that moment. She groaned again and her hand clutched at her head. "Ugh…is-is that you, Snoozles?"

Sokka gave a grin and chuckled, trying to hide the tears that could probably be heard in his voice. He kissed her forehead out of joy and said, "Y-yeah, Bandit, its me."

Toph shifted in his arms and griped his tunic. "Spirits!" She moaned. "My head hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly before suddenly pulling her up to his chest. "You don't know how amazing it is to hear your voice right now." He whispered into her hair. "I thought-I thought I'd-"

An unsteady hand on his mouth silenced him. "You talk too much." Toph said into his neck.

"Thpn maphb uh shmph jsm kius yumf."

"What?" Toph removed her hand.

"I said, then maybe I should just kiss you." He told her, cupping her pale cheek.

He saw her smile. "I like your thinking, Meathead."

Quick as anything, his lips were on hers. Trying to be gentle, he poured all his happiness and relief into the one kiss. And although Toph was clearly too tired to do much more than take it all in, he didn't care because she was awake and her soft lips still tasted incredible. It wasn't a long kiss, as Toph's hand pushed against his chest and he pulled away, "I don't think I'm ready for much more than that." She said, her hand going back to her head.

"I know." Sokka took the opportunity to simply press his face against hers in another hug. Just having her there and conscious made any thought of the soldiers melt away, like the snow in summer. Maybe it was her smile, that always tended to overpower him and make his insides turn to mush.

Toph's voice brought him back to reality. She had drawn back a little and had a hand on the ground. "What're we doing in this tunnel?"

At her words, he suddenly remembered the danger they were in.

Sokka held Toph steady as he peered out from behind their rock. The exit was still clear of any men, upon seeing this, he knelt back into the shadows. Toph began to untangle herself from his hold, so he set her down, back against the cave wall, and turned to keeping a lookout. "Your father, he, uh, thinks you've been abducted. So there are soldiers out looking for you everywhere."

"I can hear them." She commented. Her voice was tired and her ear was against the wall.

"Yeah, they're not quite here yet, but we're gonna make an escape. Katara and Aang have gone to get Appa-"

"Appa?"

"Aang's flying bison, anyway, they should be back soon." He finished.

Toph stared at his chest blankly and then she gave a harsh laugh that ended in a groan of pain. "Ugh, Sokka, I think my head's still a bit fuzzy." She ran a hand through her loose hair. "For a moment there I though you said _flying_ bison."

"I did." He said. Her motion had distracted him and he realized that her hair was still down. The thick black locks pooled around her shoulders. They were messy and tangled, but still shined in the dim light. Sokka's mind blanked for a moment and all he could think about was running his fingers through that midnight mane.

"I don't _fly_." Toph said firmly. Her hand had come to a rest at the back of her head; she seemed to be examining the bump that was there. Sokka saw her wince.

He reached over and put a hand on top of her bare foot, "We haven't really got a choice."

A shout rang out.

Sokka froze and glanced to the side, he saw the warm lights of lanterns appearing in the distance.

Spirits!

He turned back to Toph and gripped her pale calves. "It'll be fine, I promise. I'll distract you and you won't even realize we're in the air-" He moved into a crouch as the lights became stronger. Slipping his arms back under her, he kept his eyes on the exit. "Now c'mon, we've got to make a break for it before they block us off."

Before she could even reply, he had lifted her up and started to run. Sokka saw that the lights were coming in from the left side of the tunnel and so he banked right, intending to slip out of the cave by the cover of darkness and into the shrubbery. But as soon as he took two steps outside, someone gave a yell. Sokka doubled his speed, but they were surrounded in an instant by bright orange and yellow lights. Men squabbled loudly, their voices overlapping in a jumble of sounds,

"That's her-"

"-Toph Bei Fong!"

"-but look how she's dressed."

"Nah, it has to be!"

"Wait, isn't that-"

"It's the Blind Bandit!"

Sokka squinted as his eyes adjusted and he saw a semicircle of about thirty men. Some were soldiers with swords and bows, and others were farmers with axes and scythes. Sokka swallowed and clutched a silent Toph tighter against him as he realized they were trapped against the cliff of the mountainside. He took a few gulps of air into his lungs, rattling his brain to try and come up with an idea.

Where were Aang and Katara?

A man called out to him. "Give us the girl or we shoot!"

Strings creaked as a dozen men pointed arrows at his chest. Sokka turned his back in an instant, so that if one of them let loose early, it would hit him and not Toph. "You won't shoot, incase you hit her!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Toph mumbled something that he didn't quite catch.

"I don't think my men could miss at this range, especially when you've got your back turned." The same man said roughly. "Now give us the girl, this is your last chance!"

Sokka bit his lip.

_What do I do? _

_What do I do!? _

How long were they going to give him? Twenty, thirty seconds?

"Put me down." Toph said, more loudly and he looked at her face in confusion.

Time was up.

He heard the whistle of an arrow an instant before it hit his calf.

"Argh!" Sokka gave a strangled yell as his leg crumpled. He fell to the ground and fire shot up through his thigh and along his back. Toph tumbled from his arms and his already bruised face hit the ground hard.

* * *

Toph didn't say anything as Sokka ran through the tunnel. With every step he took, a hammer hit her skull. Her thoughts were still foggy and just now, when she'd been sitting against the cave wall, she'd noted that her bending wasn't fully in order yet either. She could sort of see, but everything was fuzzy and distorted.

Now, as the vibrations of their surroundings moved through Sokka's body and into hers, she could hardly tell what was going on at all.

Her hearing was perfect though and she could clearly make out the voices that were getting louder and louder. Toph gripped Sokka's tunic. They shouldn't be running out to meet the enemy. They should have waited behind the rocks in the cave, they were easily defendable and the soldiers would've had to come to them to fight. Even with her currently messed up bending, she could have sent volleys of rocks out and into them. But this, running and not standing ground, this felt wrong.

With every footfall, Toph's heart grew colder and colder.

Sokka was making a mistake.

It wasn't going to work.

She was right. As soon as they got outside, which she could tell they were as the echoing quality of sound disappeared, Sokka pulled up sharply. She felt him skid a little and almost loose his footing. A crowd of voices bombarded her ears.

"Its-Toph! Bandit- Bei- Her! Fong- No- can't! Look- She's- No! But-Dressed-"

She felt Sokka tighten his grip at her knees and ribs.

A voice stood out against the others, "Give us the girl or we shoot!"

Her hair whipped into her face as she felt Sokka turn around. _What?_ You never turn your back to your opponent! Was he asking to get-…then she realized what he was doing.

"You won't shoot, incase you hit her!" Sokka's low voice vibrated against her side.

Frantically, Toph tugged at his collar. "Put me down!" She said.

Sokka didn't seem to hear her.

"I don't think my men could miss at this range, especially when you've got your back turned." The voice spoke again. "Now give us the girl, this is your last chance!"

Toph's heart stopped and she knew the man was serious. There was no bluff in that tone.

She tried to shuffle out of Sokka's grip before they-

Suddenly there was a whistling sound and then a sickly 'shlick' noise.

Sokka gave a pained cry and they both fell to the ground.

Toph rolled across the earth.

She gritted her teeth as a rock hit the bump on her head.

Groaning, she tried to stand up but only managed to get to her hands and knees.

Sweat coated her forehead.

Sokka's struggled breathing on her right gave her strength and after a deep breath, she pulled herself to a standing position. The world swayed as her feet sent confused vibrations back to her brain.

She stepped forward uneasily.

A hand gripped her shoulder. "Miss Bei Fong, its alright, you're safe n-"

Toph jerked away from the touch and stumbled towards Sokka's form. She could feel him trying to get up, she could sense one of his legs not moving and, as her bending became sharper, she could feel the arrow imbedded in his calf.

Standing over Sokka, with a hand on her pounding head, she gave a yell. "Who was it!"

"-Wh-" The men who had been coming towards her backed away at her outburst.

"Which one of you idiots shot him!" She screamed.

In a jerky movement, she hit the ground with her heel and raised a thin spike of earth into the air.

Her breathing was hard, and blood roared in her ears. Sokka moaned and said her name, but she barely heard him in her rage.

"-I-Wh-what do you mea-" One man began.

With another yell, Toph pumped her arm forwards and let the projectile fly.

There was a thud and a stunned silence from the men.

She heard a spraying sound and then a body hit the ground somewhere in front of her. Toph's feet were still wobbly and she couldn't tell whom she'd hit.

Her fisted hands trembled slightly. There was a clattering noise as the men dropped their weapons. She felt, or rather heard at this point, a few run back towards town.

Before any more could get away, Toph bended a dozen more of the earthen spikes into the air and used them to circle the group.

"T-oph, wai-" She heard Sokka at her feet trying to complete a sentence. But his body gave a spasm before he could finish. She heard the creaking of a few bows that hadn't been put down and she sensed that they were pointed at her. Toph's breathing was haggard as she said,

"You lot better listen carefully!" She inched the earthy weapons closer and felt the men squirm in fear. "You go back to Gaoling and tell my father, that if he ever _dares_ to try and hurt my boyfriend again, I'll kill any man that he sends without a second thought!"

She was yelling and her voice cracked at the intensity. Pain shot through her throat. Toph's headache was getting worse by the second and she was starting to feel incredibly dizzy.

"Okay! Okay!" A man called out. "Just let us go, we'll tell him!"

Toph nodded slowly and was about to withdraw her projectiles when something stopped her short.

She felt Sokka collapse behind her.

He hadn't even tried to break his own fall.

He'd fainted.

Toph's hands worked where they hovered in the air and she felt a hot stinging at her eyes.

"Sokka?"

Silence met her.

"Sokka!" She yelled at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't understand, her thoughts were so cloudy.

Had he fainted from the pain?

Or had he lost that much blood already?

"Sokka!" She cried again, loosing concentration and accidently letting another spike fly.

Startled by someone's anguished yell, she stumbled.

"What's wrong with him!?" She demanded, clenching her fingers and drawing the men tighter together with her weapons.

"He's fainted." Someone said nervously.

Toph's face contorted and she tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. "But why!?"

Right now, she hated not being able to see. She hated that her bending was still so useless that she couldn't monitor Sokka's heartbeat. She hated that nothing was making sense to her tired and sore head. Most of all, she hated that she hadn't been able to protect him.

"-I-he" A different voice began, only to be cut off by a rumbling groan of a hippocow in the distance.

"Tell me!" She said through her tears and gritted teeth, not remembering that they didn't have hippocows in Gaoling.

"-I-don't know. The-the pain's probably too much-"

"Are you sure!?" Toph demanded, kneeling down because her legs were turning to jelly. She kept the stone spikes aimed at the soldiers and fumbled her spare hand across Sokka's body, finding his mouth.

Her breath caught when she felt nothing.

Then there was a warm puff of air on her palm and she swayed with relief. Dimly she noticed the morning sun on her face.

"-we-I can't see from here. Let me closer and I'll tell you-" A voice said.

"No one moves!" Toph snarled.

Suddenly, she was nearly knocked over as a small earthquake rumbled through the ground. Some of the men gasped and something way to heavy to be a hippocow gave a groaning call to her right.

"What!? What is it!?" Toph asked the men, suddenly frightened of this unknown beast. Her grip tightened and rock poked the sides of some of the soldiers. Several of them ducked under her spikes and made a break for it anyway. She didn't stop them, but coiled earth around the legs of the men that remained. Removing her hand from Sokka's face, she stood back up and in front of him to defend his body from this new threat. Toph kept a firm hold on the soldiers as well, perhaps too firm as she heard the 'snap' of someone's ankle.

Though this barely registered as all Toph could focus on was the 'Bang! Bang! Bang!' of her head and trying not to collapse.

Then multiple things happened at once. Firstly, she heard the voice of Katara call out. This was so surprising that it took a moment for her to notice the presence of someone standing beside her. Someone who had approached so silently Toph thought it could only be a spirit. But just as this presence had registered in her confused mind, she felt three swift touches to her arms and hands; effectively breaking her stance and causing the earth she'd been controlling to fall back to the ground. She heard the scrambling of men running away and the pain in her head became so strong that it turned into a thin, piercing sound that she could feel through her whole body. Lastly, she remembered a set of arms catching her as she collapsed backwards into unconsciousness.

* * *

Toph awoke from the sleep that she hadn't meant to have. Groggily, she noticed that her head didn't hurt anymore and that she was lying on something warm. There was a strong breeze that whipped her hair around her face. Suddenly she thought of Sokka and in an instant she was trying to get to her feet. But the ground wasn't made of earth and it moved beneath her. She wobbled and fell back down on top of the warm thing.

It gave a groan.

She recognized that sound.

Toph fanned her hands out over Sokka's chest, moving them up to his face to make sure it was really him. She felt hard muscle, two sturdy collarbones, a pulsing neck, familiar stubble and then lips that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's. She gave a laugh and pressed her face into his, glad that he was alive.

"You gave me one hell of a fright there, Snoozles." She whispered into his ear.

Sokka mumbled something against her cheek and she felt his breathing change as he woke up.

"Nn, Toph?" His voice reverberated through her chest.

She tried to speak through her tears but couldn't. Damn. So she just circled her arms under him and squeezed so hard that he probably couldn't breathe. Toph felt his strong hands at her back as he sat up, taking her with him. She was now kneeling in his lap, still crushing him with her embrace. One of his hands moved to her head, running a hand through her hair.

"You okay?" He asked in that comforting deep tone.

"Yeah," She mumbled into the crook of his neck. "Are you?"

"He's fine." Katara said somewhere behind her.

Toph turned around so she could hear more easily. "Sugar-Queen?"

"Hey, Toph." Katara spoke again. "I'm glad you're awake."

The waterbender was silent for a moment and Toph felt Sokka shift under her as he reached around to touch his leg. Toph did likewise, desperate to know if he was really okay. Her hand found Sokka's and he guided her fingers to the little ridge on the skin of his calf. She touched the scar gently, running the back of her hand over it.

"Well, not exactly _impressive_." She commented with a sly grin.

"Wh-Hey-!" Sokka complained.

"Your boot stopped most of it." Katara interrupted his whine. "The arrow only went in about a thumb length."

Toph laughed and leaned back into the Water Tribe boy's chest. "And you fainted?" She commented dryly.

"Excuse me, Toph. Have you ever been shot with an arrow?" He demanded.

Toph could hardly control her grin as she ran a hand down Sokka's forearm. "Settle down, Snoozles, I'm only teasing." She let her head fall back into him with a gentle thud. "I'm glad you're okay." She said quietly, so only he could hear.

Toph felt his arms circle around her middle and his lips press into her hair. "I'd do it again," Sokka spoke in a voice that broke with emotion. "A million times."

She rested her arms on top of his at her belly. "Same here."

There was a change in the wind direction and someone unfamiliar spoke near Katara. "It's good to see you both awake."

The voice was a boy's, he sounded about Toph's own age and his tone had a strange, light calmness to it that she'd never encountered before. "I'm Aang, by the way, Toph. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, I guess." Toph grunted. "You were pretty light on your feet back there, what did you do to me? Chi blocking or something?"

It kinda ticked her off that he had disabled her so easily.

"Oh, no, I just broke your form." His voice floated to her ears. "Sorry, I tried not to hurt you-but you were going to kill the rest of those men-"

"Rest?" Toph suddenly felt cold and she tried to think back to the fight. Her memories were too foggy and she couldn-

"You killed two soldiers." Katara said softly.

Toph's heartbeat increased, Sokka's arms tightened around her. She'd never killed anyone before. She didn't let her thoughts show as she said, "They attacked us."

It was a poor defense.

"Those men had families." Aang told her. She could hear the disapproval in his voice.

"Guys, can you stop the interrogation?" Sokka said angrily from behind her. "She had a head injury, she barely knew what was going on! Where were you two anyw-"

"It's fine, Sokka." Toph stopped him. She could fight her own battles.

She directed her voice at Aang, "It's sad that they're dead, but I'd kill again to protect the people I love." She said seriously.

Through the strange ground that they were on, Toph felt the Avatar shift uneasily. "There's always another way." He said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree, Twinkletoes." Toph's statement ended in a yawn and she realized how much her body ached.

"Twinkletoes?"

"I thought it sounded better than 'fancydancer'." Toph smiled.

Aang must've made a face, because Katara gave a small laugh.

Sokka, who was now clearly annoyed at his sister and Aang, grumbled, "C'mon, we should get a bit more rest." His words were directed at Toph and no one else.

"What time is it?" Toph asked, as she felt Aang's light presence leave the ground, Katara's along with it.

"Umm, just after lunch, maybe?" Sokka guessed.

Toph placed a hand on the 'ground' and found supple leather. "Where are we anyway?"

She already knew the answer.

"We're on Appa, but I can't see through the clouds so its hard to tell where we are _exact_-" He paused. "Are you okay?"

Toph felt sick.

"You mean," She began, digging her fingers into Sokka's arms. "That there's no earth under us?"

"Um, yeah." Sokka said with a tone of apprehension.

"Right." Toph said flatly. She leaned forward as a wave of nausea overcame her.

Sokka rubbed her back. "Its fine, Toph, here-" He lay back down, taking her with him and settled them both on their sides, so that his chest was cradling her back and his arm was still protectively around her middle. "Go back to sleep and when you wake up, we'll be back on solid ground."

Toph didn't say anything, but she nodded and heard her hair rustle against the Water Tribe boy's throat. He shuffled around a bit and his arm left her waist. A second later there was a warm blanket over them both. As Sokka's arms wrapped back around her, Toph took in a deep breath and was relieved by the familiar scent of salt, meat and now the hide and furs that she'd grown accustomed to when she was at the South Pole. The heat on her back along with these comforting smells, and the sound of Sokka's steady breathing, sent her to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Sokka woke up just as Appa landed. He blinked a few times and then pressed his nose into Toph's neck, whispering to her that it was time to get up. He heard her grumble something and she rolled over so that she was facing him. She yawned and smushed her face into his chest, circling her small arms around his waist and refusing to get up. Sokka gave a quiet chuckle and kissed the top of her head. Toph rubbed her cheeks against his tunic.

"Snooo-zles." She complained.

He grinned to himself, loving the fact that Toph only ever acted like this around him. Sokka sat up, forcing her to let go. "Oh, so you don't want any dinner?" He asked.

At this, Toph's eyes flickered open and she slowly rose to sit beside him. With another yawn, she ran both her hands through her hair, messing it up even further, which Sokka though was incredibly attractive, and cracked her knuckles. As she continued to wake up properly, he rolled their fur blanket back up and gripped it under his arm. Reaching behind them, he grabbed his bag and other things before standing up. Toph followed his example and, when she stood to her full height, her head only came up just below his collarbones. Now fully awake, she stretched her back before saying, "Spirits, I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight. My body clock's so screwed."

Sokka took her hand and helped her out of the saddle and down Appa's tail. "Same here."

When they reached solid ground, he watched with amusement as she fell back and began making an earth angel with her arms and legs.

Toph gave a contented sigh. "This feels _so_ much better than flying."

Sokka laughed and looked over to where his sister and Aang were starting to set up camp. "I suppose that, seeing as we won't be able to sleep tonight, there are other…things we could do to pass the time…"

Toph stopped making her earth angel and was still for a second. Then a grin spread across her features and she stood back up, taking his hand. Her rough voice made his heart race as she said, "I think I like the sound of that."

He lent down and stole a quick kiss from her before they walked over to where Aang and Katara were. The two teens had started up a fire in a natural clearing and were now rolling out sleeping sacks. There was a stream some distance to the left and they were surrounded by thick forest on all sides. Katara looked up as Sokka dropped his things on the ground.

"We were wondering when you two were going to join us." The waterbender commented. Her tone was neutral. She clearly wasn't impressed by their lack of help in setting up camp.

Sokka let go of Toph's hand and scratched his neck. "Sorry, I'll…um, make dinner." He offered.

This didn't go too badly, while he burnt their rice the first time around, he got it right by the second and after a half hour the four of them were sitting in pairs around the fire, eating hungrily from their bowls. Toph and Sokka both finished their first serve in about three minutes flat, having not eaten for the last day, and swiftly Sokka spooned them up seconds. As he gave one clay bowl to Toph, he leaned back against a tree and started on his. This time around, she wasn't as fast as him and so, when Sokka was done, he had time to watch silently as the earthbender ate her last few mouthfuls.

Her small fingers gripped her chopsticks with an elegance that he hadn't yet mastered and it was clear she'd been using them from a very young age. He'd only encountered them a few months back, when he, Katara and Aang had first stepped foot in the Earth Kingdom. Skillfully, Toph created a clump of rice and vegetables in her bowl before picking it up between the two sticks and bringing it to her mouth. He swallowed hard as he watched her soft lips close around the wooden utensils and his fist clenched as she drew them back out with an incredible slowness. This continued for another minute or two as Toph finished her serving, with every mouthful Sokka's heartbeat increased and he was now breathing a little hard.

Part of him still couldn't believe that she was here sitting in front of him and his gaze drank her in, pale skin, black hair, strong legs, soft curves, bare feet, sightless eyes, red lips, pink cheeks, smooth neck-

"Do you always watch people when they eat?" Toph interrupted him and he realized that she'd finished her meal sometime ago and was now 'looking' at his chest with a smirk, empty bowl on the ground by her knee.

"N-no." He managed to get out. His voice was a note higher than usual.

"Oh, so its just me then?" Toph leaned forward, placed a hand on her sternum and said in a mocking tone, "I'm flattered."

She smiled.

Her lips pushed her cheeks up gently, creating small lines around her eyes. Her nose crinkled a little when Sokka didn't reply and that was the last straw for him.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he wiped the smile away with his lips. As he moved his hands to her face and she got over her surprise, Toph responded ravenously. Her mouth moved fast against his and he gripped the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Soon she had one palm under his tunic and on his chest, the other was untying his hair. As she stroked her nails across his scalp, Sokka groaned and hooked his arms under her thighs. Not breaking from her lips, Sokka stood and lifted her up. She smiled into his face and her legs curled tightly around him. This made him stumble as he felt her smooth, warm calves gripping his lower back. Toph bit his lower lip and he barely stayed upright as he stumbled into the forest. Grabbing their fur blanket, he shoved it between their chests so that his hands could be back on her hips.

Toph's breath hitched when he slipped his fingers under her tunic and green shirt, teasing the skin on her sides.

Dimly he heard Katara call from behind them, "Sokka, where are you-?"

He ignored her and concentrated on navigating the fallen branches and leaf litter below them, this was difficult when Toph's mouth had moved to his neck and was gently sucking on a spot just below his jaw. He moaned and had to lean against a tree to keep his balance. They continued like this for another fifty meters, Sokka's hands gripped Toph's lower back and were slowly moving to her behind, and she was now nibbling at his earlobe, whispering crazy things to him. Finally the campsite was far behind them and the only thing Sokka could see was trees and trees and Toph's pale neck and her chest squished against his, and trees and-

His foot tripped over a branch and he fell forwards. Toph threw a hand out and softened the earth as they hit. She was now under him on the ground and he knelt over her, knees by her hips and arms at the sides of her head. Toph roughly grabbed his collar and pulled his face back down to hers. He laughed and forced her to open up to him. As they began to fight, Toph pushed herself up and suddenly she'd flipped them over. Now she rested on his stomach, her thighs hot at his sides and she broke off their kiss to pump her arms down into the earth on either side of them. All of a sudden it was pitch black as she created an earth tent around them.

Sokka's hands fumbled and found her legs. Her lips on his surprised him and he mumbled through Toph's kisses, "I-can't-mmm-see."

Her breath was warm at his ear as she whispered huskily, "Oh, what a nightmare!"

Sokka swallowed and gave a meek apology.

"You'll pay me back later." Toph said slyly and in the darkness he felt her legs tighten their grip as she rocked forward.

Sokka groaned. "Ugh-h-how?"

Toph's hands fanned over his stomach, roughly pulling his tunic loose and open. He felt her palms run up his torso as she slid down on top of him, her chest pushing hard into his. Her lips came back to his ear where they teased the skin at his neck for a moment. "We'll see." She said eventually.

Sokka's hands found her face and he pulled it back to his, kissing her desperately and taking off her yellow over tunic. He slipped it down her shoulders and chucked it to the side. He then ran his hands under her shirt and up her stomach, pausing to stroke the betrothal necklace that was still bended around her hips. After sliding the pad of his thumb over the warm jadestone, his fingers moved to tease the linen wraps at her chest. Toph sucked in a breath where she had been trailing kisses along his jaw and Sokka took the opportunity to flip them over again.

She began to protest into his neck but he silenced her with his mouth and slipped his hands under her back, untying the knot that held her wraps together. He nipped the skin at her throat as he slowly unwound them. He said in a low voice, "C'mon let me be in charge, just this once."

Toph's fingers dug into his shoulder blades as he ran his thumbs over her newly exposed skin, skimming around her breasts, but not quite touching them. She gasped and said, "Okay! Okay." She gripped the hand that was teasing her and forced him to cup her completely. She moaned and her back arched as he kneaded the soft mound. Sokka felt himself growing more excited and he brought his lips back to hers but she pulled away to say, "But-ah!-" She cried out as he pinched her tip. She bucked her hips and said, "-I-I'm getting you back-l-later."

"I-wouldn't-expect-anything-less." He said between kissed along her neck.

Soon, Toph's shirt was completely off and so was Sokka's tunic and they spent the next few minutes devouring each other with only their pants left between them. As Sokka began to trace his tongue down the valley of her chest, he spoke hoarsely, "I'm-never-letting-y-you out-of-my sight-again." His sentence was broken by kisses to her soft skin.

Toph's back arched, "You were-n-never in mine." She said and her chest swelled as she breathed in hard.

Sokka moved up to her face again with a deep laugh. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he saw there was a small crack above his head where the sides of their earth tent met. A tiny beam of moonlight shone through this and as he leaned back, it allowed Sokka to see the magnificence of the woman under him. She was more amazing that ever could have imagined.

Perfect.

"Sokka?" Toph's tone was unsure. "What's is it?"

"Nothing." He mumbled, leaning back down and kissing her. "You're just beautiful."

He saw her roll her eyes.

Leaning back down, he ran his tongue under her jaw and her nails dug into his shoulder blades. He felt her palm on his cheek as she guided him back to her lips, before she attacked him with hunger, mouth like a fire that was going to consume everything in its path. They continued this for a while, hot hands and lips exploring every inch of the other's body. Eventually, when both of their heartbeats were pulsing in sync and pants had been discarded, Sokka managed to whisper a soft, "I love you" before they sank deep down into a trembling embrace.

* * *

Katara was lying in her sleeping sack a couple of meters away from Aang. She'd been woken by a small earthquake and saw that the airbender was awake too; his grey eyes peered at her from under his own bedroll.

"You awake?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. They both sat up and Katara found it hard not to watch as Aang's arms tensed when he lifted himself up. The muscles were lean from a meat free life, but they were strong and defined nonetheless. As they chatted to pass the time, and try and get back to sleep, Katara dimly wondered when her brother and Toph would be back.

Probably not till morning.

About five minutes passed before they heard a muffled cry in the distance and another more powerful earthquake rumbled out from the forest and through camp. Aang glanced at her and she felt herself pale, "Oh." Was all she could say.

"Heh, yeah…" Aang trailed off, his cheeks were pink in the moonlight.

"You want to go practice some waterbending?" Katara suggested.

"Great idea!" The Avatar replied quickly and was on his feet with a gust of air. He offered her a hand and they made their way to the steam, far enough away now to not be disturbed by any more earthquakes.

* * *

Toph finished bending her necklace back around her throat and settled down against Sokka's side. The Water Tribe boy pulled their blanket up further and she felt it cover her shoulders. Sokka lay on his back and her head was on his chest, arm around his muscled middle, and one smooth leg in between his. Though she'd never tell him, she loved the fact that she was short enough to fit so well against him.

Sokka stirred and Toph felt his hand run up her arm to her neck and then through her hair. She sighed as his palm came to rest at her ribs, where his fingers drew circles on the skin near her chest. Toph lifted her leg to rub it along the inside of his and his laugh vibrated through her. "Spirits…that was…I think I'll be able to sleep now…" He whispered.

Toph smiled and rubbed her face into him, "Yeah…"

It was quiet for a minute.

Toph spoke with an uncharacteristic softness, "What happens now?"

"How do you mean?"

She rolled her useless eyes, "I mean, Meathead, do we have a plan or something?"

"Oh, well, now your with us, you can teach Aang earthbending, then he has to learn firebending and then we need to defeat the Fire Lord by the summer solstice."

"Real specific then."

She felt Sokka pout and she pressed her lips into his chest, loving the salty taste of his skin. Tightening her grip at his middle, she whispered, "Whatever, Snoozles, the plan doesn't matter to me. As long as we get to stick together I couldn't care less."

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've said tonight." Sokka chuckled.

Toph gave him a solid punch.

"Ow…"

"You love it."

He laughed again.

Silence filled their little earth tent once more and Sokka's breathing lifted Toph's head up and down gently. She felt her heavy lids begin to close. She moved to place her other leg over his, so that both her feet were off the ground and she could sleep, when Sokka suddenly spoke again,

"Fiancé." He stated.

"What?" Toph mumbled tiredly, pulling herself closer to him.

"When you were defending me against those soldiers, you called me your boyfriend."

"Mmhmm." She was barely listening.

"Technically you're wearing my betrothal necklace, and so I'm your _fiancé_."

Despite her tiredness, Toph laughed. "Okay then, when are we getting married, Sokka?" She'd only said it to humor him, but he surprised her by answering seriously,

"The day we sign the peace treaty."

"The what?" Toph, conceding to the fact that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, propped her head up so that her chin rested on Sokka's sternum.

"When we defeat the Fire Lord, we'll sign a peace treaty with the Fire Nation-"

"No."

"What?" Sokka's fingers stopped their circles at her side.

"If we're actually going to get married, then we're not doing it the day we defeat the Fire Nation, because then it won't be special."

Sokka thought for a moment, fingers returning to their circles. "Alright, we'll get married _sometime_ after the war is over."

Toph put her head back down and smiled softly, "Sounds good to me."

As she drifted off, Toph felt Sokka's lips on her hair, whispering goodnight. She fell asleep with an overwhelming feeling that everything was _right_.

* * *

**A/N: Wow guys, I can't believe it's over! I want to say thank you to every review, every favourite and every follow. You guys have been so amazing and supportive of this fic (even when I didn't update on time :P). And I just wanted to let you know how lucky you are, because this is actually the first multi-chapter fiction I've ever completed! Of course it would be a Tokka fic. xD **

**Look out over the holidays, I might chuck a few one-shot Tokka chapters onto 'How would you define love?'. **

**Thank you again, a million times over! And may Tokka live on forever in our hearts, if not in canon. :)**


End file.
